


His Property

by negans_lucille



Series: His Property [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dark, Dark John Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Smut, Dom/sub, F/M, Jealous Sam Winchester, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Polygamy, Possessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester ooc, Smut, Some Fluff, Stalking, Threesome, Unhealthy Obsession, Voyeur Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, Winchester Sandwich, mainly smut, sam winchester smut, talk of ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 81,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negans_lucille/pseuds/negans_lucille
Summary: When Y/N starts a relationship with dom Dean Winchester, she moves into Winchester Manor with him and his younger brother, Sam. But Sam doesn’t agree with their lifestyle, and it isn’t long before he grows an unhealthy obsession with wanting to treat Y/N like more than property.She deserves more, so much more. She is perfect. She is everything he wants and he is going to get her.





	1. Preview

_Sam’s POV_

_  
_He could hear them again. Mainly her, moaning and gasping and saying his brothers name, over and over again like she might forget it otherwise. Her voice was soft and sweet, almost innocent, like it shouldn’t be cursing, shouldn’t be begging to be fucked harder. Shouldn’t be begging to be allowed to cum. And what a pity she had to ask permission, and to be denied. Sam took a shaky breath in as he frowned.

Each time he heard her he glared a little harder. Dean was grunting and growling, it was a noise Sam had gotten used to over the years. But it had never made him feel jealousy like this before. His stomach twisted and washed over with nausea. His older brother always did get the girl, and it just wasn’t fair. Not when he treated them the way he did; like property.

She deserved more. So much more. She was perfect, she was everything he wanted. And he was going to get her.


	2. One New Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have one new match on 'Meetyourmaster'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic! It's worth noting that POV will change throughout the fiction, but it'll be marked clearly so take note!

 

_Your POV_

 

Your phone buzzed along your desk. You had been quiet all day, answering the odd call but there wasn't much coming in. You were only a receptionist for a local Bookkeepers, but business had been slow for a while, so your days were sat doodling and surfing the internet. You glanced around the lobby to see no one was coming, as you'd expected, and checked your phone. 

 

_1 new match on Meetyourmaster_

 

You glanced around again, checking the coast was definitely clear as you opened the app. 

 

_Dean Winchester, 30, 3 miles away_

 

You bit down on your bottom lip as you flicked through his photos. He was incredibly good looking. Gorgeous green eyes, short brunette hair, chiseled jawline and high cheekbones. You looked through his profile, checking his kinks and turn offs. Due to the nature of the dating site, most of it matched with yours, which was why he had been suggested to you in the first place. 

 

_Spanking_

_Gagging_

_Bondage_

_Inflicting pain_

_Breath play_

_Role play_

_Anal play_

_Toys_

_Humiliation_

_Degradation_

 

The checklist of interests went on and he started to seem too good to be true. 

 

_Looking for: Sexual Relationship_

 

Hm. You slumped a little in your chair, knowing he wasn't going to be perfect, but what you got out of the relationship was important to you, and your  _looking for_  was set to  _Romantic relationship._ You didn't want to just be someone's sub. You wanted a boyfriend, who just happened to also be dominant. But, everything in life was negotiable. You saved his profile to your favourites. As a submissive, it was almost like an unwritten rule that you never messaged them first. It was on them to make the first move. 

 

You'd always been naturally submissive to men, but it became a real kink of yours when you dated a fairly dominant guy in college called Zac. He'd introduced you to the pleasure of pain, the thrill of being ordered about and used for someone else's pleasure. Giving yourself up completely to someone, to do with as they want, aroused you to no end. Being in control, being in charge, just wasn't in you. 

 

But the bedroom was where that ended. Outside of it you liked to think of yourself as independent, headstrong and stubborn when you wanted to be. When you and Zac eventually went your separate ways after graduation, you tried several relationships with normal, vanilla sex, but they always ended rather quickly because you were just bored out of your mind. 

 

Hence why you had joined  _Meetyourmaster._ You wanted a relationship with someone like minded, that could give you the sex life you'd been craving the five years since Zac. You'd met up with a couple guys you'd met on there for drinks or lunch but none had ever felt right. And as trust was such a big part of a relationship like that, you needed to feel completely comfortable with them. Which unfortunately, you didn't. 

 

It had been a few hours since your notification about matching with Dean Winchester, and you only had half an hour left of work to go when your phone buzzed again. 

 

_1 new message on Meetyourmaster_

 

You opened it quickly, hoping it would be him and it was. You tried not to get too excited, the amount of failed dates you'd already been on looming in the back of your mind, warning you to be cautious. After all, he was only looking for something sexual, he didn't want the whole nine yards like you did. And maybe he thought  _you'd_ be negotiable. 

 

_Are you free for dinner tonight?_

 

You were a little thrown off. No hello, no  _how are you?_ Straight to setting a date. How did you know you'd even get on? You debated just ignoring it, or letting him down gently but his profile picture kept catching your eye and you were only going to be going home to an empty apartment alone with an empty bed. You thought over your reply and a few different ways to word it before you typed your reply. 

 

_Hi, yes I am. Let me know a time and place. :)_

 

After sending you panicked you sounded too eager, or too friendly. Or maybe not friendly enough. What if he didn't like emojis? What if he wanted someone who played a little hard to get. But he was a dominant, he would want someone who was eager, surely. Your worries were relieved a little when you received a reply. 

 

_Good. Give me your address._

 

You hesitated for a moment. You weren't sure giving a stranger your address was wise. But you didn't want to disappoint him, so you came up with a plan. You sent him your work address. You could go home, get dressed and come back for him to pick you up. 

 

_You live in an office block?_

 

Damn. He must've looked up the address. You weren't sure how to reply but before you got too caught up about it, you received another message. 

 

_Would you feel more comfortable if you met me at the restaurant?_

 

You sighed a breath of relief as you replied. 

 

_Yes._

 

You hoped that didn't offend him, or annoy him at all. You wanted to let him call the shots, but he didn't have that control over you yet. You had to be sensible about this. 

 

_OK. Meet me at Perle de la Ville at 7pm sharp. Ask for Winchester. Don't bring a car, I will be taking you home._

 

You had never even dreamed of eating at a restaurant like Perle de la Ville before. It was the fanciest restaurant in the city, with an extortionate price tag to match. A price tag your month's pay wouldn't cover. Your mind lingered on the second part of the message. He'd be taking you home. Did he mean he would give you a ride? Or was that his way of letting you know he expected sex? 

 

_See you then._

 

You locked your phone and started to gather your belongings, anxious to get home and ready for your big date. The butterflies danced in your stomach as you thought about Dean and his messages. You just hoped he didn't want to negotiate too hard. 

 

 

_*_

 

You didn't really have anything remotely suitable for wearing to the poshest restaurant in town. You'd tried to dress up a little black dress with a push up bra and some heels. You didn't think you looked  _bad_ but you also looked nowhere near posh. You were going to get sniffed out a mile off. You weren't sure you owned a single thing that was designer. You'd worn your most sparkly necklace and earrings in a desperate bid to look a bit richer. 

 

You took a cab from your place to the restaurant and when you arrived at the entrance you gave the name  _Winchester_ to the usher and was taken to the back of the restaurant where there was a private room, only one table laid out in it. Your heart was in your throat as you approached the man sat at it, a dark navy suit with a crisp white shirt. When he stood up to greet you, you noticed there was no tie and the top two buttons were undone. He looked even better in real life. 

"Hi, I'm Y/N," you held your hand out nervously and watched as Dean's green eyes landed on it for a moment before trailing back up to your face. You dropped your hand when you realised he wasn't going to shake it and just smiled awkwardly at him. He slinked around the table and pulled your chair out for you. "Thanks," you blushed, taking a seat. 

 

He returned to his own, his stare intense on you until his face relaxed a little. 

"I'm Dean," he finally told you. His voice smooth and warm like whiskey and you couldn't help but think about what it would sound like giving instructions and making you beg for him. If you'd have met this man in a street, you would've put money on him being dominant. The way he held himself, the way he looked at you, like he was undressing you with his eyes, thinking of all the things he was gonna make you do. 

 

"Nice to meet you," you smiled politely, "I've never been here before, it's nice," you commented looking around. Dean barely glanced as he shrugged a shoulder. 

"It'll do." The waiter approached you both and asked for your drinks order. 

"I'll have a glass of white wine please," you smiled. 

"She'll have a sparkling water. We both will," Dean corrected you. You cleared your throat, wanting to stand your ground about the wine, but there was something about this man that was captivating. 

 

"Are you fully submissive?" he asked, clearly getting straight down to it. 

"Urm, no. Only in the bedroom." You didn't need to return the question about his dominance. It was extremely obvious to you already. 

"I see. What type of dominant do you best suit?" You'd never been asked that before. You knew there were different styles of dominating, different versions, but you'd never thought about which one you suited or preferred. You knew you needed more depth to the relationship than just the sex, which was why you'd marked looking for a romantic relationship down.

"I...urm..." you stammered. 

"Daddy dom?" he asked. You cleared your throat. 

"I guess out of all of them, yes I'd say..." you cut your sentence short as the waiter approached with your glasses of water. 

"You need the affection a daddy dom can give you, whilst still controlling every part of you," Dean finished for you, clearly not caring about your company. Your cheeks flushed red for a moment. 

"I...guess." 

 

"What was your last dominant like?" His green eyes were intense on your face, you wanted to look away and down at your lap, but something about them kept you locked on them. 

"I...urm...just dominant I guess," you shrugged. 

"How many doms have you had?" 

"Just the one." You started to feel a little overwhelmed, you hadn't even opened your menu yet. 

"Were you trained?" He sat back in his chair, so casual you may as well have been talking about the weather. His voice was stern and demanding, but not once did he blush at his own words, or even smirk. 

"Just the basics, different positions and how to control my breathing." Dean didn't say anything, which prompted you to continue, "I'm starting to think I'm too inexperienced for you," you blushed. 

"No, it's good. I retrain all my subs at the start. Different people have different methods and I like to ensure my sub knows mine," he explained. "I saw you're looking for a romantic relationship," he commented, opening his menu now. You took that as a cue that you could do the same and tried to read the page whilst keeping your attention very much on Dean. "Is that negotiable?" he looked up from the menu. 

"I mean, not really...I want...a real relationship with a man who can be dominant in the bedroom." You were afraid of saying something wrong, but he'd asked you a question and you had to answer honestly if anything that come of this was going to work. 

"I understand. It's not what I was looking for, but it's something I'd be willing to consider if I decided you were suitable." 

 

He smiled for the first time that night, albeit small, as it played on his lips for a moment. You felt captivated, like you couldn't move or even breathe without his say so. You looked back down at the menu as the waiter reapproched your table. 

"Ready to order, sir?" he asked. Dean picked up his menu. 

"Yes, I'll have the steak cooked medium," he started, green eyes landing on you as you looked back down at the menu and tried to concentrate on finding something to order. A quick glance up at Dean and he spoke up again, "she'll have the prawn salad." The waiter took the menus from you and walked away. 

 

"So, Y/N, here's the thing. I don't think you do want to keep this in the bedroom. I think you want full control over you all the time. I think you need it." You weren't sure how to respond to that. You liked having some control over your life, so how Dean had come to this conclusion you didn't know. 

"No, I mean..." you were lost for words and swallowed hard. 

"Earlier on you let me pick the venue and time for our date, you agreed to me taking you home tonight without hesitation and just now you let me change your drink order and order your food for you," he explained. 

"I'm just being polite," you didn't want to argue with him, but it was the truth. 

"You may not realise it yet, but you need someone fully controlling you. Just then, your lips parted, your breathing quickened at the thought of making a decision, and your eyes flickered to me for escape. You wanted me to choose for you so you didn't have to." You felt called out, had that really happened? "And you let out a breath when I ordered for you, shoulders slumping slightly."

 

You couldn't deny it made sense. You had always been awfully indecisive. But as much as you liked the idea of being at someone's mercy every second of every day, you weren't sure you were ready for that kind of commitment. You weren't sure it really was you. 

 

*

 

The rest of the meal had been pleasant. Dean moving the conversation on to more normal first date things. Your job, family and friends, hobbies and interests. He didn't really speak about himself, just asked you questions and you'd answer them. Your plates were empty in front of you.

"Are you wearing panties?" Dean spoke up again. You cleared your throat and blushed, nodding in confirmation. "Take them off," he commanded. You tried to figure out if he was serious. "Y/N," he prompted with a low warning growl. You fumbled under your dress and pulled your panties down your legs, slipping them off over your heels. "Put them in the middle of the table," was his next command. You slowly dropped the lace thong to the table and looked up at him, a blush on your cheeks. 

 

The waiter came to collect your dishes, but you didn't dare touch or hide your panties. You hadn't been told to. Dean slowly reached and held them up as the waiter took your dirty plate from in front of you. The humiliation burned at your face as Dean stuffed them into the chest pocket of his jacket. 

"OK, let's leave." He stood up and smirked down at you from his new found height over you, "we have business to attend."

 

 

 


	3. Formalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes you back to his place, but there are some formalities to get out of the way first.

_Dean's POV_

 

Opening the car door, he waited for Y/N to step inside the chauffeur car. She seemed a little surprised to see a driver in the front. Dean undone the button on his suit jacket as he climbed inside after her. He didn't say anything, he just sat alongside her and watched as her Y/E/C eyes took in everything around her, tucking some of her Y/H/C hair behind her ear. 

 

Dean couldn't deny she was breathtakingly beautiful. It was one of the reasons he had messaged her, despite what her profile had said she'd been looking for. He'd always had a strict  _no romance_ policy when it came to his subs. He would always be faithful to them, and he supposed in that respect, it was a relationship, but he never did the whole, feelings and dating part. He just didn't have the time for that. But she seemed pretty adamant about wanting that, and there was something about her that was captivating, so he was willing to be open to the possibility. 

 

"You don't know where I live," she spoke up, as they started to drive. Her voice was soft and sweet. Dean's green eyes landed on her.

"When I said I was taking you home, I meant to mine," he explained.

"Oh." She sat back and didn't argue. He liked that about her, she already trusted him somewhat. Her eyes landed on the window as she watched where they were driving and Dean let a smirk grace his lips, she was probably taking note of where they were going just to be safe. His hand landed on her thigh and she jumped a little, clearly surprised by the sudden contact as she snapped her head to look at him. He looked ahead and pulled her leg over his, his hand sliding up the silky smooth skin of her inner thigh. 

 

He watched as her eyes glanced nervously at his driver and Dean chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry, Phillip has seen much worse," he commented. He watched her face change as she made up her mind to let him continue. She didn't stop him, didn't even flinch, but her lips parted and Dean noted how she took a shaky breath. He could tell it had been a while since she was intimate with someone and just the thought made his cock swell a little in the confines of his suit trousers. His hand continued to travel until his fingertips felt the warm wet of her centre. He could feel the scratching of pubic hair and his jaw twitched.

 

"You're not shaved," he noted. 

"I...I didn't know I'd be..." she gasped and swallowed hard.

"I'll let you off this once, but from now on you'll always be shaved...or waxed, whichever you'd prefer." Dean slipped his hand from between her legs, and pushed her leg off of his.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry." He watched the blush spread over her face and let the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile for a second.

"When was the last time you were intimate with someone, Y/N?" He asked her. She pulled on the hem of her dress and cleared her throat.

"About a year," she answered, embarrassment laced in her voice. 

"Man or woman?" he checked. 

"Man...there's...there's not been any women." Dean nodded his head, understanding.

 

"How were you intimate? Oral? Fucking?" He noticed that she seemed thrown off by his question and took a moment to compose herself before she replied.

"Urm, we had sex. No oral or anything." 

"I see," Dean nodded, "when was the last time you were tested?"

"I...urr..." She spluttered. Dean took a deep breath,

"Don't  _urr,_ wait until you know what you want to say before you speak," he scolded. Her mouth fell open and shut again as she cleared her throat and spoke up again.

"It's been a while," she concluded.

"Have you been tested since your last encounter?" Dean huffed. He hated this part. He just wanted to get down to the fucking. But there was no cutting corners with these things.

"No," she admitted.

 

"Birth control?" he checked. She merely shook her head, "use your words," he commanded.

"No, Sir, no birth control," she practically whispered. He noted how she looked visibly smaller as she sunk further in her chair. Dean huffed again. This wasn't the way he wanted tonight to go. 

"You'll be tested and start taking birth control immediately, I don't care what, that's your choice," he told her. "I don't use condoms," he explained.

"Oh." She didn't say anything else. 

"Once you get clean results and your birth control works, we'll fuck raw. Until then, I guess I'll have to find another use for you." 

 

No other words were spoken until they had arrived. The large gates opened and the car drove down the long driveway, pulling up outside the large Manor house. Y/N's eyes widened as she took in Dean's home. He smirked, glad it impressed her and got out of the car first, doing up his suit jacket again and standing by the door to wait for her to get out too. She scrambled to get out, still gawking at the building. 

"This is...yours?" She asked in awe. Dean licked his bottom lip and raised his eyebrows.

"I share it with my brother, Sam," he told her, "you'll meet him soon." He placed a hand flat at the small of her back as he guided her towards the front door. 

 

*

 

Dean pushed the paperwork along the desk towards her, as she sat on the opposite side.

"What's this?" she asked, looking it over.

"It's just formalities," Dean shrugged, "as you can probably already tell, my family have a lot at stake here and we need to ensure that what goes on between the two of us won't affect that." Dean leaned back in his chair. Y/N's eyes glanced over the paperwork and finally looked back up at him.

"So what exactly am I signing?" she asked.

"Just a simple confidentiality agreement. Everything that we've talked about tonight, everything we're going to do, will stay between us." Her top teeth dragged her bottom lip into her mouth, and Dean's grip on the pen tightened. "Don't do that," he scolded, not liking the affect it was having on him when they still had business to get out of the way first. She let her lip go and blushed.

 

"I'm sorry, Sir." She cleared her throat and reached for the pen on the desk next to her and signed her name. Dean relaxed a little and took a deep breath of relief. 

"If we decide to go ahead with this relationship, I'll get an official contract drawn up." Dean sat forward in his chair. A frown tugged on Y/N's eyebrows as she looked up at him.

"A contract?" she checked.

"You've never been in a serious relationship like this before, have you?" he asked. She just shook her head. He took a breath and stood up from his chair. "The contract would lay out your hard and soft limits, what we can and will do and what we won't. It'll outline the rules of our relationship, for example, always being shaved. It's something we'll both sign," Dean explained, "I'll also need your social security number."

 

"What for?" Y/N squeaked. Dean laughed a little and leaned on the desk alongside her.

"I need to check you're safe for me too." He softened his voice, realising this was a lot for her take on board.  "Are you sure this is something you want?" he checked. Y/N gulped.

"I think so," she nodded. 

"Look, Y/N, this relationship would be as much about your pleasure as it is about mine. We will take it as slow as you need to go, but you also have to trust me. Can you do that?" 

"Yeah...I think," she nodded. "But we don't even know if we...get on," she pointed out.

"You're very right. But before we work that out, there's a few last things to discuss." Dean smiled.   

 

"More?" Y/N choked out, eyes wide. Dean giggled a little, but composed himself.

"I'm thorough." He gave a nonchalant shrug. "We'll have vanilla sex tonight, and just this once I'll wear a condom, until you sort your problems out." Y/N's cheeks only darkened. "But I still like to work with a safe word. To be sure," Dean continued, "so what's yours?" he asked. He watched her Y/E/C orbs glance around the room. 

"Globe," she offered and Dean's green eyes landed on the same golden globe in the corner of the office as hers as he nodded.

"Ok, globe it is," he agreed. "I'll show you to the bathroom and we'll shower before we begin." 

 

* * *

 

_Sam's POV_

 

Sam was sat at the kitchen island, bottle of water in hand as he dabbed his face with the towel around his shoulders. His breath was heavy, sweat practically pouring out of him as he gasped. Late night runs were his favourite. He took a gulp of water and screwed the cap back on, jumping down off the stool to his feet as he pushed the hair back out of his eyes and made his way to the front of the house.

"Dean home yet?" he asked Mitchell, the guy who answered and guarded the door. 

"Yes, Sir, in his study." Mitchell nodded in confirmation, "with company," he added. Sam's eyes narrowed a little. He knew what that meant. That meant Dean was getting a new  _play thing._ His last one had left a few weeks ago, because, according to Dean, she got attached. Sam didn't understand what was so wrong with that. You're meant to fall in love with the person you're in a relationship with. But Dean's relationships with women had always been unconventional. 

 

Dean had never been shy about his lifestyle, about the way he treated women. He didn't have girlfriends, he had some kind of slave that did everything she was told, in and out of the bedroom. Dean would move her into the manor and make her walk around practically naked. And he wasn't shy talking to her about their...activities in front of his younger brother either. Sam hated it. He'd told Dean several times to keep all that shit to himself, behind closed doors where Sam could pretend it didn't exist, but Dean always ignored him and did his own thing.

 

It wasn't even like Sam was jealous. He got laid plenty and he'd had a couple of serious relationships over the years. But unlike Dean, he treated his women like more than just something to play with. He liked to think he was caring and affectionate. He treated them with respect. He did have to give it to Dean, though, that he was loyal. When he did have a girlfriend, or whatever he wanted to call her, he focused every effort on her. Sam did admire that, because he had the same level of devotion.  

 

Sam wasn't sure what he was expecting when Dean came out of his study with a girl undertow, but his breath caught in his throat and he suddenly couldn't move. She was perfect. Her Y/E/C eyes were soft and wide as they landed on him, a tendril of Y/H/C hair falling over her face a little. There was a blush on her cheeks as she looked up at him and gave a soft, shy smile. 

"Sammy, this is Y/N," Dean beamed at his younger brother. "Y/N, this is my little brother, Sam." There was an awkward moment of whether to go in for a hug, or a handshake, or nothing at all. And as she wasn't moving, Sam decided just smiling and saying ' _Hey'_   was probably the most appropriate thing to do, anyway. If she was going to be his brother's...property. 

 

Dean wasn't a jealous guy, and Sam knew that, but Sam also didn't really involve himself with the girls that Dean had kept. Some of them weren't around long, and others barely spoke or did anything without Dean's permission. Sam almost rolled his eyes at the thought. 

"Nice to meet you," she smiled politely. Sam felt his chest warm up, the way she was looking at him, through her lashes. He couldn't let Dean treat this girl the same way he treated the others. She was different, special, he could feel it. 

"Y/N," Dean turned to her, "I want you to go upstairs, the first door on your left is the bathroom. Strip and get into the shower and I'll meet you in there," he barked his orders at her like she was a dog. But she just lowered her head,

"Yes, Sir," she agreed and slowly walked past Sam to the stairs. He turned his head to follow her, watching as her hips swayed in the little black dress. 

 

Gulping, he turned back to his older brother.

"New toy?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in disgust.   
"Hm...maybe, I hope so, I think I can have fun with this one." Dean watched her disappear and focused his green eyes back on his not so little brother. 

"Why are you like this?" Sam grunted.

"Got it from Dad I guess," Dean smirked. Sam hated that he was the black sheep of the family for  _not_ wanting to hurt someone during sex. It was always treated so normal, growing up a Winchester, to want to be some sort of Master, to be dominant and in control. 

"Seriously? She looks far too...nice." Sam struggled with his words, not wanting to let on to his brother that he might find her...intriguing.

"All the best ones look too nice, Sammy, that's the fun of it," Dean smirked. 

"You're gonna fuck her up like all the others," Sam warned.

"That's the secret, Sam, they're already a little fucked up. We all are in some way or another." Dean's hand came up to land on Sam's shoulder as he patted it, "you too. Now if you don't mind, I've got a naked girl in my shower." 

 

Sam watched Dean walk up the stairs and scowled. It wasn't right. It just wasn't.

 

 


	4. Test Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to take your relationship on a test run

_Your POV_

 

You'd stripped your dress and bra and folded them neatly, leaving them on the counter next to the sink; your panties were still in Dean's jacket pocket. You had a feeling Dean was a tidy, things in the right place sort of guy, but even if he wasn't, it was polite. It took you a moment to work out how to work the shower, there was a touch screen next to the glass shower door that controlled the temperature and pressure, there were also, apparently, different jet settings. You just wanted normal and after poking around on the screen, you heard the sound of water running. You guessed the temperature, putting in something fairly high, liking the water quite warm. 

 

Your feet padded along the dark slate floor as you opened the glass door and stepped into the shower, which was probably big enough to fit your entire bathroom in at home. You had no idea what Dean's family did, but whatever it was, they clearly had a lot of money for doing it. You let the water wash over you, the temperature, surprisingly, perfect. You were careful not to wet your hair and started to rub the water around your body. The water temperature had steamed the glass walls and you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. 

 

You'd never realised just how intense a real relationship like this could be. Particularly the way Dean took charge of everything, even what you'd ate and drank at the restaurant, but you'd be lying if you said it didn't feel good having someone call all the shots. With Zac, he just took charge in the bedroom, he'd hurt you and you'd have to ask him for permission for things, do as he says. He'd make you kneel for him and punish you, usually by spanking you, if you disobeyed him, but there were never any contracts or formalities like Dean had. You understood why there should be. You'd been in a relationship with Zac for several months before it took that turn, you trusted each other and it was just something that naturally happened. But with Dean it was all by design, and with everything he had to lose, you appreciated he didn't want you to threaten that. 

 

But still, you hated thinking of the relationship being so dry cut; business like. You wanted romance and a genuine connection too. That's what you'd been looking for. And you knew you had to be stubborn about that, even though it wasn't in your nature. One look at the green eyed man made you feel weak and agree to anything he said. But he had said he was willing to compromise, so maybe you had a chance. But all those were things to think and worry about after tonight, after all, you may have just not worked together and you'll never even see him again. Honestly, right then, you just really wanted to get laid. It had been far too long. And Dean was gorgeous. So that was all you cared about.  

 

You heard the bathroom door opening and watched as Dean approached, unbuttoning his shirt and folding it to put it next to your clothes. You watched quietly, eyes scanning his body. His muscles were defined, but not too defined, and you liked that. He undid his trousers and stepped out of them, folding and putting them with his shirt. His boxers hugged him tightly as you appreciated the roundness of his bum and the bulge of his cock underneath the fabric. They were the last to go, but unlike the rest of his clothes, he just kicked them to the corner of the room. Before he stepped into the shower with you, he pressed some of the buttons on the keypad, the water cooling until it was chilly and water jets turning on at the sides so you were being hit with water at all angles.

 

He stepped inside and approached you. He had a small trail of hair, enough to create shadow trailing down from his bellybutton but it faded to nothing. He stalked towards you with heavy, dark eyes, barely a smirk on his lips, but if you looked hard enough you could see there definitely was one there. The cold water had made your skin close up, nipples hard. You shuddered slightly, but Dean reached for you and pulled you against him, his body warmth soothing you. His arms were thick as they wrapped around you and he held you under the water, hair getting soaked, which wasn't ideal, but Dean didn't seem to care. His hand reached up and grabbed a fistful of hair as he tilted your head back and captured your neck with his mouth. You squealed, ending in a moan as you closed your eyes and took your lip between your teeth. 

"Now the formalities are out of the way..." Dean smirked harder, now clearly showing on his lips, "I can have my fun with you." He turned you around and pulled your hips back until your ass was flush against his growing erection. His mouth came down to the back of your neck as he nibbled. "I know I said this'll be vanilla, but you still need to ask my permission to cum. I'm still in charge, understood?" he growled. You gasped, his tongue on your sweet spot causing your pussy to clench around nothing as you mewled in protest to how empty you were. You nodded in response. A spank landed on your ass cheek, his palm gripping the flesh hard upon contact, the water amplified the sound around the bathroom as you cried out. "Use your words, sweetheart," he commanded for the second time that night. 

"Yes, Sir...I understand," you whimpered. He was grinding himself into your ass, you could feel his erection harden more and more as he did so, the head of his cock starting to rub and tease your clit. It had been so long since you'd felt this. It was already driving you crazy. 

 

He stepped back and your body slumped in protest, hips pushing further back to find the friction you needed. You slowly turned around to face him again, a pleading look riddled across your face. He looked pleased with himself. 

"We're clean enough," he told you. He lead the way out of the shower and you followed on obediently. He handed you a large black fluffy towel and you wrapped it around your chest as he wrapped a smaller one around his waist. "Left out of this room and down to the end of the hall, there's a red door. When you get inside I want you to be naked and knelt at the foot of the bed." He was drying himself with a hand towel as he spoke, dabbing the black material over his large biceps and down his chest, over his six pack, encouraging your eyes to follow it and take in just how nice his body was. "You know the correct way to kneel?" he asked. You nodded, but quickly corrected yourself.

"Yes, Sir, I think so." A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and you figured he appreciated that you were already learning to be more vocal.

 

You padded down the long hallway, the rich mahogany wood floor was smooth and cold beneath your bare feet. Sam came out of one of the rooms to the right, no longer wearing his sporting gear, now in jeans and a plaid shirt. His muscles were almost busting through the material wrapped around his arms. He was in even better shape than his brother. His long hair was slightly damp as his hazel eyes stared down at you. You noted how he looked even more good looking fresh and clean than he had earlier. The Winchesters certainly had some good genes. He was tall, much taller than you and you had to tip your head back slightly to see him properly.

 

His stare was just as intense as his brothers', clearly that was a family trait too. 

"I'm sorry, Sir," you mumbled. 

"Don't call me that," Sam somewhat snapped, "just Sam is fine." His voice softened. You nodded, remembering to correct yourself again.

"Of course, sorry...Sam," you agreed. He flashed you a sympathetic smile and you tightened the towel so he wouldn't get an eyeful. You had no idea why he was looking sorry for you. Or was he jealous? It was hard to tell, because like his brother, there was barely any emotion on show on his face. 

"Y/N! You have orders, do you not?" You turned to see Dean approaching you both, now in just a pair of grey sweatpants, toned chest still very much on display. God he looked so good. You felt tiny between these two tall, muscular, handsome brothers, and felt the blush stain your cheeks. You'd let Sam distract you. 

"Sorry Sir," you whispered, and moved slowly around Sam to continue to the red door you could see in front of you. 

 

You could hear Dean and Sam whispering to each other as you walked away, but didn't want to eavesdrop. You let yourself into the room and looked around. There was a large four poster bed in the middle, one wall was completely window, looking out onto fields and a pond beneath you. It was breathtakingly beautiful. There were three other doors leading off from the room, besides the red one you'd walked through. The dark wood flooring had continued through to this room, the walls were a soft cream colour and the furniture matched the floor perfectly. The room smelled somewhat feminine, like perfume and powder, unlike the rest of the house. There were a few vases dotted around the room, with bunches of flowers inside. 

  
Very well aware of your instructions, you pulled your towel off and folded it neatly, placing it on the sideboard next to you. You made your way to the foot of the plush bed and turned around, facing the red door as you knelt the way Zac had taught you. Knees together, back straight, hands flat on your knees and head slightly bowed. When Dean entered the room, you resisted the urge to look up at him and watched his bare feet come into view as he stood in front of you. 

"That's pretty close, I'm impressed." You finally glanced up at him to see a pout on his face and something inside you felt incredibly good at his validation.

"What's not right?" you asked quickly. Pretty close was great, but not good enough. Dean laughed, you'd never heard it before and something about it was beautiful. 

"We've got plenty of time for that, pretty girl," he told you, "relax," he commanded softly.

"Sorry Sir," you blushed, worried you were coming off a little too desperate to impress him. But you wanted to get this right. You wanted to please him, it was like some strong need deep inside you that you needed to satisfy. 

"Don't apologise, I like eager." His hand came down and he curled his index finger under your chin as he tilted your head up to look at him better. 

 

His free hand reached into his sweats as he pulled his erection free and started to work it in his hand for a moment. You licked your lips in anticipation and leaned forward slightly. Dean's plump lips twitched with a smile as he stepped forward and pressed the tip of his cock against your lips. You opened your mouth widely and let him slide as much of his length in as he could fit, until it pressed to the back of your throat and made you gag. Closing your mouth around him, you started to suck, swirling your tongue around the shaft as you started to work him. Dean's fingers combed through your messy wet hair, squeezing tightly anytime you attempted to take him deeper. 

"Fuck, you're good at this, sweetheart," he purred. Your chest swelled with pride as you tried even harder to please him, reaching up and softly cupping his balls in your hand as you massaged gently. You withdrew to his tip and lapped at the underside, feeling him twitch in your mouth a little. Dean growled, green eyes darkening as he looked down at you, teeth bared. 

 

Your throat was sore, it had been at least five minutes that Dean been fucking into your mouth, but you weren't about to give up until he wanted you to. His cock was thick and your jaw ached. Drool covered your chin and dripped onto your chest, his cock thick with it. You gasped for air when he withdrew completely and untangled his fingers from your hair.  Dean's chest was heaving as he stared down at you and fished into the pocket of his sweatpants that were still hugging the tops of his thighs. He pulled out the condom wrapper and the sight of it made your stomach clench when you thought about how you were disappointing him. He'd made it very clear he didn't like using them. But it was also sensible on this occasion. 

"Had to borrow it from Sam," Dean told you when he saw your eyes on it. 

"I'm sorry sir," you mewled, your voice hoarse from his assault.  

"That's ok, baby girl, I always wear a condom on a test run. It's just the once." His thumb tugged on your bottom lip as he spoke, the other hand bringing the wrapper to his mouth as he tore it open. His confirmation that he wasn't angry with you made you smile. "Get up on the bed," he nodded to the bed in question and you climbed to your feet and pushed yourself up to sit on the edge of the mattress as he put the condom in place. 

 

He stepped forward and parted your legs with his large hands. His fingers pushed through your folds and rubbed your bundle of nerves in small circles for a moment as you felt your arousal grow. You'd been wet since he made you remove your panties in the restaurant, only getting worse as time went on, so by now you were soaked and practically begging. 

"When that pussy is shaved, I'm gonna eat it out until you cum on my face," he promised, fingers leaving your centre and being replaced by his cock as he rubbed it back and forth. Your fists gripped the bed sheets beneath you.

"Fuck, please," you begged, "please Sir." Dean smirked and stopped at your entrance, slowly driving his hips forward until he was fully seated. 

"Fuck, that's a tight cunt." He grunted as he started to thrust and your mouth fell slack as you started to pant hard.

 

Arms wrapping around the tops of your thighs, Dean tugged you closer to him, sending you falling flat on your back as you groaned loudly, clasping a hand over your mouth at the reminder of Sam only down the hall. 

"Don't you hold back on me, sweetheart," Dean demanded, pulling your hand from your face and pinning it to your side on the mattress. You moaned loudly, giving him exactly what he wanted, which really wasn't hard, because you all you needed to do was let go.

"Fuck, Dean...Dean...oh god," you hadn't even noticed you'd started using his name, but he didn't seem to mind anyway.

"Tell me what you want," he commanded, snapping his hips harder.

"Oh fuck..." you squealed, the feeling of his cock dragging along your g spot was perfect. You tilted your head back and gathered your thoughts. 

"Harder, please Dean, fuck me harder," you begged.

"What happened to Sir, baby?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm sorry...Sir Sir Sir, please fuck me harder." Your head was a mess, you were gasping and writhing beneath him as much as his hold on you would allow. He pulled you down to him, hands holding your hips in place as he fucked into you so hard, you could feel the spot he was hitting over and over starting to bruise. 

 

"Oh fuck, I want to cum, please, Sir. Please can I cum?" You were desperate for release as he pounded into you. You couldn't keep it at bay much longer.

"No, I want you to hold it," he told you. You grunted in frustration and bucked your hips, which only made your situation worse.

"URGH! PLEASE!" You practically screamed at him. Dean chuckled, his thrusting easing up as he fucked you slow, which if anything, was more teasing, but did ease the pressure somewhat. 

"You're perfect, I want to keep you," he mused, his hand reaching up to brush some of the hair out of your face. 

"Yes Sir, whatever you want." You nodded in agreement, wiling to do just about anything for him. He pushed his thumb into your mouth and you sucked the tip, your hand gripping his wrist tightly. He slowly moved his hand down to your throat and squeezed gently, just enough to restrict the airflow a little.

"Ok, sweetheart, I'm gonna fuck you hard again, and I want you to cum on my cock. You have ten seconds," he explained. 

The urgent need had fizzled but soon returned as he started to relentlessly fuck you into the mattress again. You squealed, legs coming up to wrap around his waist and send him almost impossibly deeper as you tilted your head back, eyes landing on the pale cream of the canopy that covered the bed. His grip around your throat tightened a little. All the while Dean was counting down from ten, and you only had five seconds left. 

 

It was when he reached two that the coil snapped, and you came so hard, your vision went blurry. You'd not felt relief like that in almost five years, and this was what Dean called  _vanilla?_ Holy shit, he was going to ruin you. Dean continued to fuck you as you came down from your high, until he thrust into you and stilled, as deep as he could get and groaning your name softly between the growls. He slowly slipped out of you and pulled the condom off his already softening cock. He panted and placed a single kiss at the centre of your clavicle. You realised, it was the first time he'd kissed you. 

 

His whole demeanor had seemed to change as he climbed onto the bed and lay next to you, his finger tips stroking back and forth along the dip of your waist. 

"I'd say that was successful, wouldn't you?" he asked. You sighed happily and nodded.

"Yes, Sir." 

"Then I guess we've got some more business to discuss." 

 

 


	5. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You negotiate the terms of your relationship with Dean.

_Sam’s POV  
_  
Stepping out of the shower, Sam wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back into his bedroom. He was glad he had his own space on nights like tonight, when Dean was occupying the main bathroom with a girl. It angered him to no end, Dean’s blase comments about how Y/N was probably a dark horse because  _all the sweet ones are_ , about how she was probably a bit fucked up. But maybe she was, because she liked what she liked.   
  
He hated thinking about what Dean was going to do to her. He’d seen first hand what his brother was capable of.  He’s seen fingerprint bruises around their necks, seen rope burns around their wrists and the starts of welts on the backs of their thighs. He’d heard the way Dean spoke to them, degrading them, embarrassing them in front of people. Sam hated to think of Y/N being treated the same way. He saw it as just short of abuse.

  
He understood BDSM, the whole lifestyle, he’d been practically raised around it. He knew there were safe words and limits and contracts. He knew that the girls  _wanted_ that but he never understood  _why_. He always figured that’s why he overcompensated with his love life. He was extra sweet, extra romantic, extra attentive. He treated women like they deserved to be treated. He was sure that the only reason most girls wanted what Dean could give them was because they didn’t know anything else.  
  
As he started drying himself off he could hear them, the sounds leaking through the bathroom door and echoing down the hallway. He took a deep breath, rolled his eyes, and told himself to ignore them. He was gonna be in for a long night, so he decided to go out. He dressed quickly in jeans and a flannel top. Maybe he could find his own distraction for the night. He appreciated women, of course he did, but that wasn’t to say that he didn’t have fun too, sometimes appreciating too many of them a little too much.   
  
His last relationship ended badly, and got him in a bad place, so he wasn’t too eager to get involved with someone again so quickly. It had turned him into a bit of a party animal for a while. He’d go out, get drunk and fuck whoever wanted it. It was a dark time he really had to pull himself out of. He still allowed himself to go out, have a drink, maybe take someone home, but he had control now. He knew when to stop.   
  
As he stepped out of his room, he was stopped in his tracks by Dean’s latest project. The black towel was wrapped tightly under her arms as she looked up at him, make up ruined and running down her face, hair tangled and wet over her shoulders. She still looked gorgeous. Perfect, even.   
“I’m sorry, Sir,” she mumbled, a blush staining her cheeks. Sam’s jaw clenched. He hated being called  _Sir_ , or anything remotely close to all the things Dean would make them say.  
“Don’t call me that,” he grunted, and noted how he’d managed to throw her off. He realised she wasn’t to know yet that he didn’t live the same life his older brother did, Dean probably hadn’t told her. “Just Sam is fine.” He added softer than before. A small smile tugged her lips.  
“Of course, sorry…Sam,” she nodded. Sam looked down at her, she was so sweet, so seemingly innocent, despite the noises he’d heard her make in the bathroom. She had no idea what damage his older brother could cause her. He watched as she tightened the towel around herself, and Sam tried his hardest not to think about how she might look under it.   
  
“Y/N! You have orders, do you not?” Sam’s hazel eyes flickered off of her to his older brother as he stalked down the hall towards them both. Sam’s eyes narrowed a little at Dean. Why did he have to be so demanding? Forever obedient, it seemed, Y/N dipped her head, embarrassment staining her cheeks as she apologised and walked away. Sam turned his head to watch her walk, before bringing his attention back to his brother.  
“We were only chatting, no need to be jealous,” Sam smirked.   
“Jealous? Dude, you are definitely not her type, you couldn’t keep her happy for five minutes with your hippy love making shit,” Dean retorted, a smirk appearing on his own lips. Sam’s face dropped. He didn’t want to think about that. “Anyway, I need a favour,” Dean murmured, “you got any…you know…. _protection_?” For someone so open and blase about his sex life, Dean really did blush when it came to condoms. His lack of experience with them clearly showing. Sam enjoyed seeing the Dean he knew. He put on this big, tough, down to business act with his girls, in charge and commanding, but with Sam he was just normal Dean. Sure he was still bossy as hell, dry cut and took shit from no one, but he was also human. He blushed and laughed and wound Sam up to no end. He was just Sam’s older brother.  
  
“That’s a first,” Sam commented as he lead the way back into his bedroom. “Thought Dean Winchester didn’t wrap it,” he teased, opening his drawer to retrieve one. There was something settling to Sam, to think that Dean was being careful with Y/N.   
“He doesn’t, but I guess I need to make an exception for this one.” Dean grabbed the condom and pushed it into his pocket. “Gotta make sure I remember how to use this thing, it’s been a while.”  
“Well I’m not giving you a demonstration,” Sam frowned, but couldn’t help a smirk appear for a moment. “She’s special huh?” he asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice. Although the selfish part of him wanted things to go well between them, so she’d move in down the hall and he could see her every day. He’d just have to live with the noises, knowing his brother was getting her off instead of him. Maybe he could buy those noise cancelling headphones.    
“Something like that, sure, gotta try before you buy,” Dean winked and slapped a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. Sam shrugged him off, annoyed at his brother’s attitude, but mainly jealous. Dean turned to leave, “just this once, though, she knows that,” he called back behind him and left Sam alone. Sam slumped on his bed in frustration and laid back, hands covering his face. He was exhausted, his mind working overtime thinking about Y/N and all the awful things Dean was going to do to her. But he let himself slip into half consciousness, in and out of sleep for a while.  
  
He was awoken properly only ten minutes later, and when he came to, he remembered why he was meant to be going out for the night.  He could hear them again. Mainly her, moaning and gasping and saying his brothers name, over and over again like she might forget it otherwise. Her voice was soft and sweet, almost innocent, like it shouldn’t be cursing, shouldn’t be begging to be fucked harder. Shouldn’t be begging to be allowed to cum. And what a pity she had to ask permission, and to be denied. Sam took a shaky breath in as he frowned.  
  
Each time he heard her he glared a little harder. Dean was grunting and growling, it was a noise Sam had gotten used to over the years. But it had never made him feel jealousy like this before. His stomach twisted and washed over with nausea. His older brother always did get the girl, and it just wasn’t fair. Not when he treated them the way he did; like property.  
  
She deserved more. So much more. She was perfect, she was everything he wanted. And he was going to get her.

 

* * *

 

_Dean’s POV_

 

Dean had brushed Y/N’s hair and gotten her a plush fluffy robe to dress in. They were sipping on lemonade and making small talk. Dean liked lemonade as an aftercare drink. It was light and refreshing which helped quench their thirst but also sugary which helped with any come down.

 

“So what else do we need to discuss?” Y/N put her glass back down in front of her in the coffee table and lounged back a little on the sofa. 

“It’s late, that can wait until the morning,” Dean smiled softly. He watched as her eyes flickered around the room.

“What’s the time anyway?” she asked softly. 

“Coming up to midnight,” Dean replied. He lounged back in his own space on the comfy sofa and closed his eyes, pretty tired himself. 

“Fuck, I’ve got work at 8. I’ve gotta go,” Y/N flustered as she stood up. 

“Language,” Dean scolded, sitting up straight, “and you’ll be sleeping here tonight. Phillip and I will take you to work tomorrow.” He told her. “We can discuss the arrangements on the way.”

 

He watched as her eyes narrowed a little. 

“I’d rather go home,” she commented.

“That’s not how I work, sweetheart. I don’t just fuck people and send them on their way. You’re going to stay here tonight, in case you experience a drop.” Dean’s voice held no room for arguments, but clearly that didn’t stop her. 

“I’m fine. We barely did anything, look I appreciate you wanting to look after me but I’m fine, I’d rather go home and I can meet you after work again tomorrow if you want.” Dean raised to his feet so he was taller than her and stood directly in front of her, bare chest squared. 

“This isn’t up for discussion.” Dean watched as she slumped a little, her eyes dropping to the floor. He knew all too well she was finally submitting to him. “Until we have a proper after care routine in place, you just have to do as I say.” She merely nodded. He felt bad, and he wanted to give her what she wanted or at least compromise, but it was important she was near by. All this was new to both of them, and he had no idea how she was going to handle everything he’d put her through. Physically it might not have seemed like much, but since the moment he’d messaged her he’d been demanding and strict, degrading and humiliating her. Emotionally, it was a lot; even for him. She could still drop and hard. He needed to be prepared for that. 

 

“You’ll sleep in here, I’ll have yesterday’s clothes washed and prepared for you to wear again tomorrow,” Dean told her. She just nodded, looking around the room again, the same room he’d fucked her in. “Do you need me to stay with you?” he asked, his fingers tilting her head up to look at him, so he could judge her reaction. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed it, which already gave Dean his answer. He watched her Y/C/E eyes fill up with tears as she merely nodded. “Ok, that’s fine,” he soothed and pulled her into his chest. “Let’s talk about what’s upsetting you,” he tried to keep his demands soft, but still didn’t want to give her an option to back out. 

“It’s…a lot,” she admitted with a shaky breath. Dean’s hand pressed her head to his chest and stroked her hair. 

“Too much?” he asked. He felt her shake her head against him. 

“No, it’s just new.” She sniffled.

“Ok, I’ll take it easier. What do you need right now?” he asked. She sniffled again and looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks. 

“Sleep,” she admitted with a blush. 

“Sleep sounds good,” Dean agreed. He let go of her and took her hand, leading the way over to the bed. He was grateful he’d put his foot down, hating the thought of her breaking down alone at home. He took care of his girls, and he resented when Sam insinuated that he didn’t. Everything he did to them, he made sure they wanted. He did things right. He made sure he gave them enough aftercare and that they felt happy and safe with him. 

 

“Would you like something to sleep in?” he asked her as she stripped the robe off, to reveal her naked body. She simply shook her head, probably too exhausted to care as she climbed into bed.

“I’m sorry…no, Sir, thank you,” she mumbled. As much as he appreciated her remembering to use her voice, he didn’t really care about that right then.

“Shush, it’s alright, get some rest,” he soothed, climbing into bed next to her as he kissed her temple. “I’m right here, if you need me. Sweet dreams."  

 

*

 

As they’d arranged that morning, Dean picked her up after work and brought her home so they could go over the contract. Dean had done this plenty of times, but Y/N seemed overwhelmed by the whole thing. 

"Look, this is simple,” he explained, “let’s just start off slow.” He took the contract and turned to page 3. “Page 3, limits. Hard and soft,” he read. “All you have to do is tell me what you’re not comfortable with, and anything you absolutely won’t do.” Y/N stared wide eyed at him. 

“I…don’t know…” she blushed, “I don’t know what some of this stuff even is.” Her eyes scanned the tick boxes. 

“Ok, what needs to be explained?” Dean sighed. When he didn’t receive an answer he spoke up again. “Let’s go through my hard limits.” He took his pen, “I don’t do scat, anything to do with urine, anything regarding children or animals. I don’t do age play or inter-species play, disfigurement or electric play.” He crossed each one off as he listed it. “Those are things I won’t do at all. No compromises,” he explained. Y/N nodded her understanding.

“I’d agree,” she blushed.

“Good. My soft limits are things that are negotiable. They include blood play, needle play…” Y/N coughed which drew Dean’s attention from the contract and to her face as she stared wide eyed at him.

“Needle play…you mean…needles…” she stuttered, “where do they go?” Her face flushed white and Dean chuckled a little.

“Guess we’ve found your first hard limit, that’s good.” He crossed it off the list and made sure she didn’t feel at all bad for it. “serious bodily harm,” he continued his list of soft limits, “I like leaving marks, but ones that fade after a few days, anything more than that I don’t like. It does happen on occasion, but I try not to let it get that far.” Y/N just nodded. “And using whips is the last one.” He looked up, “so, any of those you want to negotiate on?”

 

Y/N was quiet for a moment as she thought. 

“The blood play…does that mean like periods and stuff?” Y/N crinkled her nose and Dean laughed softly.

“Not just periods, making cuts so you’ll bleed for example." 

"Ok, the period sex can go on the hard limits list straight away.” She blushed and Dean smiled. liking the confident, sure side of her. 

“Ok,” Dean agreed, crossing it off the list.

“The other blood stuff can stay on soft limits.” He watched as her confidence grew and she went through the list. “Anal fisting, that can go,” she demanded, and Dean smirked as he did as he was told and crossed it off. “Vaginal fisting…” Dean raised his eyebrows, hoping she wasn’t going to hard limit that too, “that can be a soft limit.” Dean nodded, a little relieved. He personally enjoyed that one. “All other anal stuff can go on soft limits,” she added.

“Sure?” Dean spoke up. He didn’t want to argue with her, everyone had limits and their relationship would only work if he respected that, but he particularly enjoyed anal.

“Yes, for now.” Dean just nodded, understanding. “Use of whips, that can move to hard limit. I’m more of a paddle kinda girl.” Dean enjoyed watching her, seeing a glimpse of the normal Y/N that wasn’t eager to please. She definitely knew what she wanted. “Nipple clamps are fine, but not weighted." 

 

Dean made all the relevant notes and they discussed a couple of her limits about what actually was off the cards and what wasn’t. 

"I don’t really know what some of the other stuff means,” she admitted with a blush, her confidence fading quickly.

“Ok, what are you not sure of? We haven’t discussed waterboarding." 

"That’s like drowning, right?” she checked. Dean nodded. “Then it’s a hard limit." 

"Polygamy? This usually isn’t an issue, but just so we’re clear.” Dean watched her face.

“You want to sleep with other girls?” she asked and he noted her face drop a little.

“Not me, I’m loyal. You. If I wanted to share you with someone, could I?" 

"I…I don’t know…” she blushed. 

“Like I said, it’s not usually an issue. I’ve never shared my girl with anyone before, but just so we’re both on the same page." 

"It would depend who. Could we just discuss it if it came to it?” she asked. Dean nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll add it to soft limits for now.” He made a note. “Any words that are triggering? That I can’t use, names I can’t call you? Anything at all?” Dean checked. Y/N shook her head slowly.

“I don’t think so." 

"You realise this isn’t set in stone? You can add to your limits at any time, if we do anything you decide you don’t like you have to say.” Y/N nodded, “I have to trust you that you’ll tell me.” Dean added.

“You can trust me.” She offered him a smile. 

“And you understand that  _no_ and  _stop_ won’t end anything, you have to use your safe word which we decided was  _Globe_?” Dean was reading now.  

“Yes, Sir,” she agreed. His green eyes flickered to her for a moment before they returned to the contract.

 

They moved onto Dean’s rules. They went over contraception and STI tests again. He reminded her that she was keep herself completely shaved, and she had to ensure she showered every day.  It wasn’t that he was accusing her of being unhygienic, it was just his rules he gave all his girls. No alcohol, no smoking, no drugs.  They discussed exactly what he was able to control and what he wasn’t. They’d decided to trial a week of her being fully submissive to him. They talked about the level of humiliation and degradation that was acceptable too. 

“This next week will be a test. Any time I take something too far, or say something you’re uncomfortable with, I want you to tell me straight away. I’ll expect you to at some point. I’m gonna be pushing you, learning your limits. You can use your safe word, or just simply tell me to stop. For the next week that’s acceptable." 

"Yes Sir,” Y/N agreed, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. 

 

*

 

They had taken a break for dinner. They were both sat in the dining room which was almost as fancy as the restaurant they’d visited the night before. Dean was tucking into a burger, something he liked to indulge in from time to time, and he’d let Y/N have one too. But still, no wine, just sparkling water. He was strict about the whole no alcohol situation. He couldn’t ever have her under the influence. Sam had joined them both, although he hadn’t said much, just swigged on his beer and ate his pasta. When he cleared his throat, both Y/N and Dean looked up at him.

“So, urr, Y/N, what do you do?” He asked.

“Oh I’m just a receptionist, nothing special. Just something to pay the bills,” she shrugged. Dean was happy to hear that. It was always harder when they were career girls, or overly ambitious when it came to their work. 

“What about your family?” Dean glanced at his brother, realising what he was doing. He was humanising her. Something he loved doing when Dean got a new girl as if pointing out that she had feelings and a family. It was as if Sam truly thought Dean saw them as toys. 

“Don’t really have one.” Y/N shrugged as she took a sip of water. 

“I see. So when are you moving in?” Sam asked casually, but there was something different, Dean noticed. It was like he was actually looking forward to it. And when he looked closer, he noticed how Sam’s lips curled in the corners slightly, and his hazel eyes wandered over Y/N. He liked her. 

 

Dean wasn’t a jealous guy, and he understood if his relationship with Y/N was predominantly sexual, that she might start looking for romance elsewhere. It was something he’d dealt with once before. But the rules were simple. She could flirt and fall in love with someone else all she liked. But, she was only allowed to have sex with Dean. That was his and only his. It was up to him if he shared her body with someone else, and so far, he’d never allowed that to happen. 

“We haven’t discussed that yet,” Dean spoke up, drawing his brother’s attention away from what was his. Y/N’s eyes widened as they landed on him. 

“Oh,” Sam didn’t say anything else and went back to his pasta.

“Can I be excused, Sir?” Y/N whispered. Dean took a deep breath. She was upset. 

“We’ll go back to my study to finish the negotiations.” He rose to his feet as he spoke and she followed him. 

 

There was quiet as they walked and it wasn’t until they were back inside the large office space that he spoke up.

“That was next on the list of things to discuss,” he answered what he knew would be her question. Why hadn’t he mentioned it already?

“Why would you keep that till last? That’s more important than limits and safe words!” Y/N argued. Dean was thrown off at seeing this side of her. Feisty and angry. It made his cock twitch. 

“It’s really not. Where we do what we do is really not as important,” he countered. Y/N huffed. 

“I only met you yesterday, and you want me to move in here?” she asked. 

“Yes, that’s what all my girls have done,” he nodded. “Y/N, I appreciate this is all new to you, but this is the way I do things. If you’re not comfortable with it, then you don’t have to stay. We don’t have to sign that contract.” He watched as she started to pace the space in front of his desk, arms crossed over her chest as she thought. 

“Tell me everything. Everything you want from me,” she demanded. Dean wasn’t used to taking orders, but he obliged anyway. 

“You’d move in here, your room would be the one you stayed in last night. Move your stuff in, quit your job. You’d give up your entire life for me. It’s a lot to ask, I know, but that’s the deal." 

"And this…this is all just sexual? You expect me to give up my apartment, my job, everything just to fuck you?" 

"Not just to fuck me, you’d be mine. Completely. Your life would be mine,” he explained. “That’s how I work.” He leaned against the desk ledge and watched as she continued to pace.

“And what happened to compromising? I said I wasn’t negotiable on the romantic relationship part. Or does that not matter because I’m the sub?" 

"No, it definitely matters.” Dean stood up straight, “listen, Y/N, romance is completely out of my comfort zone, I don’t think I’ve ever had a romantic relationship. I’m willing to try that for you. We can have a date night once a week. I’m not promising it’ll work, but I’ll try." 

"Two days a week. I’ll be your sub five days a week, the other two I’ll be me. One day a week we’ll just be Dean and Y/N, you won’t be my dom, I won’t be your sub, and we can go out and do normal couple things. And then the second day, that’s my day for myself. When I can do what I want, when I want." 

Dean smirked at her.

"What?” she blushed.

“I think that’s pretty fair,” he agreed. “I can add that to the contract. So you’ll move in? Quit your job?” She hesitated, and Dean drew a breath waiting for her reply. There was something about her that he didn’t want to lose. He wasn’t sure what that something was yet, sexual chemistry or something more, who knew. 

“Will you give me a month to decide? I have leave I can take in work, I’ll take the month off and try it your way and decide then." 

"One month, ok, deal."  


	6. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts testing your limits, and you wonder if you're enough.

Your POV

 

"Your room, five minutes. You'll kneel." His hand was flat on your lower back, his mouth next to your ear and before you could turn around or even respond, he was gone. You looked up from your mug of coffee, catching Sam's eye. He was sat at the breakfast bar, newspaper in hand. You knew he would've heard Dean's commands, but you'd already gotten used to being dominated in front of other people. Mainly Sam, Phillip and Mitchell. It was humiliating, but that was the most thrilling part of it. You offered Sam a small smile, which he returned. The two of you hadn't spoken much since dinner the night you and Dean had drawn up the contract, and that was two days ago now. But he still smiled at you, and you caught him looking at you sometimes. 

 

You made your way to your room, that already housed several of your things, stripped your clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on top of your dresser and took your position at the end of your bed. You were yet to learn the correct way to kneel, so you just tried your best. Dean Winchester had been in your life for four days. Only 96 hours, and yet so much had changed already. You'd called into work, informing them you would be unable to work for a month due to a  _family emergency,_ which they didn't question, although it was unpaid. But Dean insisted that he'd replace what you'd lost. You'd had a visit from Dean's private doctor the day before, and was sure Dean would've had your test results by now, thanks to the amount he paid for them to fast track them, which was probably why he'd summoned you here. 

 

When he entered the room, you dropped your eyes to the dark wood floor and waited for his next instruction. 

"Dr Peterson called with your test results." He was stood in front of you, you could see his bare feet. "Look at me," he commanded. You dragged your eyes up his bowed legs, over his bare toned chest to his green eyes as he stared down at you, a smirk playing on his plump lips. His hand reached out and tugged on your bottom lip as he encouraged your mouth open. "I can't wait to feel that pussy wrapped around my bare cock." You felt relief, not that you thought the results would be bad, but it was a relief to know for sure. "How long do we have to wait for the depo to work?" 

"7 days, Sir," you told him. Dean's eyes narrowed a little.

"7 days, hm? What am I going to do with you for 6 more days?" he mused. It wasn't your place to offer suggestions so you just looked up at him and kissed his thumb as it brushed your lips. 

 

He stepped back from you, his eyes glancing over your body.

"Part your legs a little more," he instructed. You did as you were told, feeling the cold wooden floor on your ass cheeks. "Back straighter," he circled you, "head down. When you look at me you do it with your eyes unless I tell you otherwise." You kept your head low as your eyes glanced up at him again. "Palms flat on your thighs." You did everything you were told until a smile crept onto Dean's face.

"There, now you're perfect. Only took some tweaking." His approval made your chest swell with pride and you tried to keep the stupid grin off of your face. "You like pleasing me, don't you, sweetheart?" The smile on his face only made you even happier.

"Yes, Sir," you nodded. 

"Stand up." You did as you were told and climbed to your feet. He came and stood close to you, so close you could feel his body heat. "I'm gonna teach you my commands, I don't care where we are or what we're doing, if I use any of these, I want you to do as you're told, no questions. If you don't, you'll be punished. Either I'll spank you, or I won't let you cum, I'll decide which at the time." 

 

 He made you bend over the bed, legs spread wide and arms raised above your head, palms flat on the mattress.

"If I ever tell you to  _show,_ this is what you'll do. If there isn't a bed or something to bend over I want you on your knees with your ass as far in the air as you can get it."

"Yes, Sir," you whimpered from your position. You felt him drag his thumb from your clit to your opening, his other fingers cupping your ass cheek. "Your pussy looks so pretty bare, baby," he praised and you smiled to yourself. "Kneel," he called out. You got up and turned around to kneel in front of him. 

"Good. You'll always kneel at my feet," he confirmed. "Eyes on me," he instructed next. You moved your eyes without your head. He was smiling again, and it was gorgeous, albeit a little twisted. "Mouth open sounds simple enough but I want you to stick your tongue out too." You took your cue to open your mouth and stick your tongue out. "Usually I'll use this when I want to fuck that pretty mouth," he told you, the same thumb that had stroked your pussy stroked your tongue, you could tell because you could taste yourself on him. "When I just say open, that will usually mean your legs. I want them wide, so I can get to that cunt." His green eyes were intense on you. "Following?" he checked. You nodded. 

"Yes, Sir," you smiled.

"Good, that'll do for today. Have you eaten?" he asked. You shook your head. "Words." You felt a pang of upset that you'd disappointed him. 

"No, Sir," you gulped. Dean walked over to the chest of drawers and opened one up as he pulled out a shirt. He handed it to you and as you took it, you could smell him in the fabric. It was one of his.

"Put this on, we're going to go down and eat," he informed you. 

 

There was something strangely erotic about wearing one of his shirts and nothing else. You were wrapped in his scent, could feel the soft cotton against your skin. The shirt came down just below your ass, but didn't leave much to the imagination, and you knew that was by design. He wanted to parade you around the Manor without having you completely naked. He had marked his territory in many ways over the last couple of days. But this might have been your favourite so far. 

 

When you entered the kitchen, Sam was still where you'd left him, nursing a mug of coffee and reading the paper. His hazel eyes flickered to the two of you as they took in your state of dress, narrowed and returned to his paper. 

"Kneel," Dean commanded. You were used to him giving you instructions in front of other people, or even talking about something sexual, but he'd never made you do anything in front of anyone before. It made you nervous how far he was going to take it. You didn't want to make Sam uncomfortable. Your eyes flickered to him as he peeled them off his paper and refocused on you again. You looked back at Dean who hadn't stopped looking at you as he waited for you to obey. "Y/N," he warned. One quick glance to Sam to see he was still watching you and you dropped to your knees as Dean had just taught you. Sam rolled his eyes, shook his head and looked back at his paper. 

 

"Mouth open," Dean spoke down at you. You couldn't help but look at Sam again. Feeling very conscious he was there, humiliated to be on show like this. Dean was treating you like a puppy, showing off all your new tricks he'd taught you. And it shouldn't have made you feel as aroused as it did. Even if Sam was trying and failing to hide his disgust for the situation. You'd learned pretty quickly he didn't share his brother's enthusiasm for dominating girls. "Eyes on me and only me. If we're making my little brother uncomfortable, he can leave," Dean told you as your eyes honed back to him.

"This is my house too, you know. Can't you do this in one of the  _many_ other rooms?" Sam grunted. Dean's eyes didn't leave you as his brother spoke, he just smirked as he listened. 

"No can do, Sammy. My pet has to eat sometime," Dean chuckled, "but if she doesn't open that pretty little mouth soon she'll be eating it off the floor," he added. Your cheeks burned as you followed your orders and opened your mouth, sticking your tongue out. 

 

Sam grunted and left the kitchen annoyed. Dean's green eyes followed him for a moment then he laughed quietly to himself. 

"You can close, sweetheart," Dean smiled down at you. You did as you were told, but stayed kneeling. "You didn't safe word," he noted, "why? You would've let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours in front of Sam?" he questioned. 

"You said any place, any time," you reminded him. 

"I did," he nodded, "good girl. We're going to have omlete for lunch." He moved away from you and opened the fridge as he gathered his ingredients.

"Thank you, Sir."

 

*

 

There were several grunts of disapproval coming from Dean as he looked through your wardrobe. You were going out for dinner and he was trying to find you something suitable to wear. But just like you'd discovered yourself before your first date, you didn't own anything worthy of the type of places Dean liked to dine at. Each grunt made you feel smaller and smaller, like you weren't good enough for him. And you started to question why he even wanted to have anything to do with you, sexual or otherwise. You'd handled most of his humiliation well, hell, most of it had even turned you on. But this was different, this was  _horrific._

 

Dean turned around to look at you as his green eyes softened somewhat and you could tell he'd picked up on how uncomfortable you felt. 

"Tomorrow, I'm going to take you shopping," he informed you.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything nice..." you mumbled. Dean used his finger to tip your head back so you could look him in the eye. 

"You'd look beautiful in anything, but you deserve the best. So I'm going to give it to you," he promised. You blushed, suddenly feeling a lot less insignificant. "Until then, I'd like you to wear the dress you wore on our first date, I really liked you in that one." There was a small smile on his lips. He walked over to the dresser and picked up the box he'd brought in with him. "Wear this too." You took the box from him and opened it up to see a pink U shaped device, one end thick, the other flat. 

"How do I... _wear_  this?" you asked as you looked at it. A smirk danced on Dean's lips as he closed the box and took it from you.   
"I'll put it on once you're dressed. No panties," he said, "I'll be back in 20 minutes." 

 

You'd just finished styling your hair when Dean came back into the room.

"You look nice," he commented.

"Thank you, Sir, you too," you blushed. Dean smiled for a second.

"Show," he commanded. You walked over to your bed and bent over it like you'd been shown earlier that day. You felt him behind you. "When I tell you to show, I expect to see your cunt," he snapped, tugging your dress up to your waist. 

"Sorry, Sir," you whimpered. You felt cold pressed to your opening and squirmed at the sensation. It was wet and hard, what felt like silicone. It teased you for a moment, before it slipped inside you fairly easily. Once it was inside, you realised it was the U shaped device he wanted you to wear. The other end was pressed against your clit. You felt Dean pull your dress back down as he told you to stand up. You raised to you feet, noticing how the toy inside you was heavy, but a comfortable fit. Turning around to face him, you thanked Dean. 

 

You weren't sure what exactly the toy did, or why you had to wear it, but it wasn't your place to ask questions. The longer it was inside you, the more you noticed it. Walking to the car, it would nudge you in all the right spots, and you were starting to feel quite aroused. Sitting down was probably the worst part. The vibrations of the car engine as it rattled it inside you, had you gasping and humming as discreetly as you could. Dean would occasionally look over at you and ask if you were okay, to which you'd say yes and try your best to focus on anything else but the implement that was edging you closer to an orgasm.

 

At the restaurant, you knew you didn't even need to look at the menu, as Dean would be ordering for you, but it gave you something to focus on that wasn't Dean's torture device. The words all seemed to blur into one. The waiter approached your table and Dean closed his menu setting it down. He ordered his meal, getting out his phone as he talked, then both men looked at you. 

"What are you having, sweetheart?" Dean prompted. It threw you off, he'd ordered for you last time so you just assumed, this time he'd do the same. You flustered to read through the menu again, not actually sure what to order. 

 

The feeling of vibrations coming from the device inside you made you jump, fingers gripping the edge of the table as you squealed. Your eyes landed on Dean desperately, as you saw him smirk, his phone in hand and it quickly became apparent to you that he could control the damn thing from it. 

"Holy fucking..." you gasped, trying to focus on the task at hand, and not the gentle buzzing inside you as it teased your orgasm to the brink.   
"Language," Dean's voice held warning, "order your meal," he added. You drew a deep shaky breath, not even wanting to think about what the waiter must be thinking of you right then. 

"I'll have the chicken salad," you mumbled, you didn't even want it, but it was the only staple meal you'd assumed they'd offer, even at a place like that. As the waiter walked away, the vibrating was cut. You gasped for air, your breathing shaky as you tried to calm yourself, and pull yourself back from the edge of climax. "You need to learn to control yourself, Y/N," Dean commented. You shot him a glare. He was such a fucking tease. "Are you going to drop the attitude? Or am I going to have to bend you over my knee and spank it out of you right here for everyone to see?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Sir," you cleared your throat. He pressed a button on his phone and the vibrations started again. You squeezed your legs shut tightly and gripped the table again. 

"Oh...please, Sir, I'm gonna cum if you..." you gasped and tried to control yourself.

"You won't cum," he told you sternly. You whimpered, eyes fixed on his as you tried to plead with him silently. 

"I can't..." 

"You can." Dean interrupted you. You shook your head, tears threatening your eyes just as hard as your orgasm was threatening to come. Your pussy was clenching around the toy. "Breathe," Dean commanded, "deep breaths, focus on me." 

"I can't, Dean..." you whined, you wanted to keep going, but you knew if you did, you'd disobey him and cum and you didn't want to do that. "Globe," you spluttered out.

 

Within seconds the vibrations had stopped and you let out a breath you'd been holding, your thighs shaking you had been tensing them so hard. You closed your eyes and tried to stop the tears from falling as you felt the tingling of your climax fizzle. 

"Y/N, look at me," Dean's voice was soft and when you blinked your eyes open, you could see him looking at you worried. "Are you ok?" he asked. You just nodded your head, and wiped your cheeks of tears. He rose to his feet and stood beside you as he held out his hand, "we're going to get some fresh air," he smiled. You took his hand with yours and rose to your unsteady feet. He wrapped an arm around you tightly and guided you out to a balcony. The air was cold and bit at your skin, but you welcomed the feeling, you were very hot and flustered. As you walked over to the stone wall, and looked out at the city below, Dean held you against him and kissed your forehead.

  
"I'm sorry," you whispered, afraid you let him down.

"Sorry? Why? You were perfect." Dean kissed your forehead again.

"I used my safe word," you sniffled, looking down to your feet. Dean came and stood in front of you, lifting your face to his as he made sure he had your attention.

"Y/N, that's what it's for. I'm really glad you used it. It showed me that I can trust you to know your limits, and that you're willing to let me know when that is." You just nodded, pleased that he wasn't angry at you. 

"What if I'm not cut out of this? What if I'm not  _enough_ for you?" you asked quietly. Even though you'd only known him for 4 days, you weren't ready to think of him not being in your life. He'd introduced you to so much more than Zac ever had, and you didn't want to let that go. 

"Y/N, I pushed you harder tonight than I ever pushed some of my other girls. We agreed that I'd be testing your limits," Dean explained gently. You nodded and sniffled again. It was a relief to hear that he didn't think less of you, or that he wouldn't get bored of you because he couldn't push you as hard as he'd like to. "You're more than enough, sweetheart." Dean promised, kissing your lips softly. 

 

 


	7. Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to settle into your role.

_Dean's POV_

 

It had honestly pleased him to hear Y/N using her safe word at dinner the night before. It meant he could trust her. She'd proven that she knew her limits and she wasn't afraid to admit that. He knew he was pushing her hard, and he could see how close she was to the edge. He'd noticed a twitch on her lips the moment she'd decided to safe word, and that was important to him. He knew her tell now. He knew when to ease up. There were still certain aspects he needed to explore with her, and he couldn't wait to get to know her completely, so he could focus on giving her the satisfaction he liked to give all his girls.

 

He'd made her kneel in the kitchen again that morning. Sam complained, again, but Dean just laughed him off. Dean wasn't about to fuck her in front of him or anything, not that she had to know that. He liked knowing she obeyed him no matter who was around. And he knew she enjoyed the humiliation of being shown off in front of others. Particularly Sam. Dean had noted that she found him intriguing, but he knew his little brother would never be able to satisfy her the way he could. Knowing that was enough for him to never get jealous. They could chat and flirt all they liked, but Y/N was his, and if he wanted them to stop, they would. 

 

But he didn't care. She knelt for him, she begged him, thanked him, worshiped him, came for  _him_. That was all he needed.

 

A wicked idea flashed through Dean's mind as he whisked the eggs for their breakfast. 

"Show," he demanded. He watched her eyes flicker to his little brother like they always seemed to do and Sam's landed on him with a glare. A small smirk tugged on his lips, but he kept it at bay as he waited for Y/N to do as she was told. His green eyes bore down at her and she cleared her throat. "Y/N, I said show," he repeated. He watched her look around the room, realising the only place she could correctly show was over the chair next to Sam at the table. Her cheeks burned bright red as she climbed to her feet. "Stop." Dean called out and she turned and faced him, standing in front of him. He was  expecting her to safe word, so it threw him off. He didn't actually  _want_ her to show in front of Sam. His cock stirred in his pants as he realised just what she would let him do to her if he wanted. He wanted to test that some more and he would. 

 

"I've changed my mind, sweetheart, come here," he beckoned her closer with a flick of his two fingers and she closed the gap between them. She kept her eyes trained on him. "Open." She spread her legs a little, "wider," he added. She opened them more and Dean smirked. He knew the breakfast bar they were stood behind was concealing them from Sam, so he reached between her legs and let his fingers find her centre. She was soaked, and it took a lot of control for him to keep his cock somewhat soft and in his pants. He wanted to fuck her right then on that counter. But his little brother wasn't the only thing stopping him. They still had 5 days left before her birth control kicked in and he could fuck her.

 

After breakfast, he lead her to her room and commanded her to show for him again. She obeyed like always and bent over her bed, with her legs spread and her arms raised above her head. His cock twitched, begging him to fuck her. But they had to wait. He drank her in. The way her pussy glistened with arousal, her back rising and falling with her breath. He stood directly behind her and watched the muscles in her thighs tense and relax a little, knowing all too well she was desperately seeking friction.

 

"I can't believe you were willing to show for me, even in front of Sammy," Dean tsked, a smirk playing on his lips that he hoped wasn't evident in his voice. "Does that make you a good girl that deserves a treat, or a whore that needs to be punished?" he pretended to muse. He already knew his answer as he reached and dragged his thumb over her clit and up to her asshole. Spreading her arousal to her tight, puckered hole. "Hm, what we thinking, sweetheart?" he prompted. He heard as she gasped, her hips tilting ever so slightly and then watched as her body slumped in protest to him pulling away.

"I was good, Sir," she mewled, "I wanted to please you." 

 

"You did, hm? Then I guess you deserve a reward," he agreed. "Now I might not be able to fuck that pussy yet but I can still have my fun with that pretty body of yours." He could see as her pussy clenched and relaxed again. "What a shame you put anal on your soft limits, would've loved a go at that little asshole. Bet it would fuck my cock real well," he teased. He watched her squirm, his lips pulling into a mallicing grin. "Nevermind," he sighed. "Turn over, I want your head this end of the bed," he demanded.

 

He stepped back and allowed her the room to lay with her back on the bed, head by his legs. He beckoned her further up the bed with his fingers until her head was dangling off. He hair hung above her head and her eyes searched for his. He smirked down at her and stepped forward. 

"What a beautiful sight," he praised, reaching forward and palming her breasts. He was painfully hard under his sweat pants and when he pulled himself free, he felt relief wash over him. His tip was leaking precum which he spread over her lips and watched as she licked them clean.

 

"Mouth open." He watched her comply and smirked to himself as he bent at the knees slightly, and pushed past her lips as he settled at the back of her throat. He started to thrust his hips as he fucked into her mouth and she closed her mouth around him. "Nuh, huh, sweetheart, keep that mouth open," he grunted. She did as she was told, opening her mouth again so he could fuck her easier. His hands continued to fondle her breasts, as he started to groan. Her throat was warm and wet, her tongue like velvet and she took him so well. He could see the bulge of his head appear and disappear in the back of her throat. She was humming around him, the vibrations wrapping around his cock which gave him an even better sensation. "Fuck, baby that's such a good mouth," he purred, his one hand leaving her breast as he pushed it down her body and settled it between her legs. 

 

She was just as soaked as he'd found her in the kitchen, fingers sliding so easily around her sex he couldn't help but bite down on his bottom lip. He rubbed her clit in little circles as she moaned and writhed beneath him. 

"You're fucking dripping, sweet girl," he chuckled, he looked between his legs to see the mess he'd made. Her face was covered in spit, make up ruined as his cock worked her throat into a frenzy of wet. "That's it, get me nice and wet, I'm gonna fuck your tits next," he informed her. He pulled his dripping cock from her mouth and stepped further forward as he laid it between her breasts. "Squeeze them together," he ordered. She did as she was told as he felt his dick become engulfed in soft warm flesh. "Keep that tongue out so you can lick my balls," He grunted as he started to thrust between her breasts.

 

She squealed beneath him when he spanked her pussy. "Keep those legs open," he shouted, bringing his other hand between her legs too so he could forcefully part them. She was fighting against him, probably afraid he'd spank her again. When she did reopen her legs he pushed his middle and ring finger deep inside her, curling them upwards to nudge at her g spot. 

"Fuck!" She screamed and Dean chuckled as he started to fuck her, hearing her arousal as he fucked it around inside her. He pressed the heel of his hand down into her clit making her squirm again. But she kept her breasts pushed together tightly either side of his cock, as he continued to fuck himself between them

"Shit, Y/N, those tits feel amazing," he gasped, her tongue wet and hot on the underside of his balls as they dragged back and forth with his thrusting. 

 

She started to whimper, muscles in her thighs tightening, which he'd already learned meant she was close. 

"You want to cum?" he asked her. He felt her nod. "Use your fucking words, sweetheart, how many times do I have to tell you?" he grunted, his free hand taking over from the heel of the other to rub her clit. 

"Yes, Sir, I want to cum, please can I?" she begged. He pulled his cock free and stepped to the side of her so he could judge her face. He was going to push her again. 

"Not yet," he told her. She screwed her face up in annoyance as he continued to fuck her hard with his fingers. "Take some deep breaths," he instructed, noticing her holding her breath. She did as she was told, "control it." 

"I can't, please, Sir, let me cum," she pleaded. He could feel her only get wetter. Her eyes glassed over and the twitch on the corner of her mouth appeared to let him know she'd reached her limits.

"Ok, sweetheart, you can cum," he rasped. He felt her clench around him so hard he couldn't fuck her as hard as he wanted.

 

Her chest raised off the bed as she moaned loudly and continued to clench rhythmically around his fingers. He felt the wet coat his hand, watching as the water squirted out between her legs and landed in random places across her thighs and stomach, some coating his forearm.   
"Holy shit," she spluttered. Once she was only clenching every now and then, Dean slipped his fingers out of her, bringing them to her mouth so she could clean up the mess she'd made.

"I can't wait to fuck that cunt again," he smirked. 

"Fuck, I've never done that...that was..." she sighed happily, lifting her head to look between her legs for a moment before she let it hang over the edge again. "Thank you, Sir," she smiled happily. He liked knowing he was the first person to make her squirt. 

"You're welcome," he chuckled. "Mouth open," he commanded, and after swallowing and gasping a little, she complied. 

 

He settled his cock to the back of her throat once more and started to fuck her hard and fast. Her arms came up to wrap around his thighs, hands pulling his ass closer to her and she sent him deeper, the tip of his cock deep down her throat now. She was gagging, throat clenching around his cock as he groaned. His palms gripped her breasts hard until they turned pink between his touch and he leaned down and sucked a purple bruise just below her hip bone. He was grunting, gasping for air as he felt his balls tighten and his shaft throb. 

"Gonna cum for you, pretty girl," Dean gasped. She hummed in approval around him, which was enough to tip him over the edge and release hot ropes of cum down the back of her throat. He pulled himself out and panted, reaching down to support her head and help her change her position until she was more comfortable. 

 

He kissed her forehead, "are you okay if I leave you to get a wash cloth?" he checked. Some subs didn't mind being left immediately if they knew he was returning, but others would rather wait a little before cleaning up if it meant not being left alone. She smiled softly and shook her head. He quickly made his way to her en suite and run the cloth under warm water, returning quickly to wipe her face clean first, followed by between and around her legs. He threw it to the floor and climbed on the bed, enveloping her in his arms and stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead again.

"You were amazing," he praised softly. She sighed happily and snuggled against him. "Are you ok?" he checked. She nodded.

"I'm perfect," she beamed. 

"Good, was there anything you didn't like?" he asked. She hesitated, and so he knew there was something playing on her mind, "tell me, Y/N, that's how this works best," he assured her.

"When you wouldn't let me cum...I started to panic, I didn't want what happened yesterday to happen again." She blushed as she swirled a fingertip around his chest.

"I understand, but do you trust me now, that I know your limits when it comes to denying your orgasms?" She nodded against him and he smiled softly and kissed her hair. 

"I can't wait for you to fuck me again," she confessed as she leaned her chin on his chest and looked up at him. He chuckled softly. 

"Me neither, sweetheart," he kissed the tip of her nose. 

 

When she lay back down she looked up at the ceiling.

"You kiss me a lot after sex, but never during, why?" she asked. Dean smirked a little, his fingertips brushing along her upper arm back and forth softly. 

"It's an after care thing to me," he shrugged, "not really a mid fuck kisser. I think it's quite intimate and grounding. And I only want you grounded afterwards," he teased, kissing her hair again. 

"Hm, I like it." She turned around to face him again.

"What else do you like? What type of after care do you think you need?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"This is enough," she smiled. Dean nodded, understanding. Some girls had very specific things they liked to do, and maybe there would be something along the way that Y/N would discover. But he was happy with her dictating that part. "I like seeing this side of you. You're always so mean and bossy," she feigned a pout. He rolled his eyes.

"Lemonade?" he asked, changing the subject. He wasn't comfortable thinking about things being intimate or more than sexual with her. Not just her; anyone. Ok so he was soft and caring during after care, but he needed to be. He didn't want to damage her. And he did care about her, deeply, already. But it wasn't romantic. 

 

*

 

Mitchell stood, holding the front door open for them both. 

"Where you going?" Sam piped up behind them as he came down the stairs.

"Taking Y/N shopping," Dean grinned at his little brother. Sam's eyebrows raised a little in surprise. "Can't have her walking around in the shit she owns, can we?" He turned and winked at her as her cheeks flushed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed her slightly, a silent way to let her know he was teasing, before he reached up under her skirt to check she wasn't wearing underwear like he'd instructed. Sam cleared his throat as Dean dropped his hand, "plus, I keep ruining her panties," he teased. Sam drew a deep breath and rolled his eyes. 

"Of course," he snapped, sarcastically, shaking his head as he walked away.

 

Dean had always shown off his girls a little around Sam, purely for their sake. It was humiliating and degrading being treated like that in front of other people, which was what they all wanted. But this time around it raised a new type of thrill for Dean. Knowing Sam was interested in Y/N made the sadistic part of him revel in having her on display. He loved teasing and winding Sam up. And she responded so well, it was perfect. 

 

But he had to be careful. Sam had a history they didn't want repeating. 

 

 


	8. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes you shopping but it's not all so innocent

_Your POV_

Dean was taking you into shops you could only dream of going into, let alone buying clothes in. Each item of clothing was at least one week’s wage, and despite you insisting that you didn’t need any of it, Dean had used his ‘dom voice’ and made you accept it all. He did most of the choosing, holding it up in front of you so he could get an idea of how it would look, and then he’d hand it to Phillip or not depending on his decision. You’d then make your way to the changing rooms and try on each thing for him and he’d say yes or no. 

Some things he’d picked were things you would never have worn given the choice, but he was footing the extremely hefty bill and your life practically revolved around pleasing him now, so you couldn’t complain. In fact, you could be such an indecisive person sometimes, it was refreshing. You liked him taking this much control. You’d started to find yourself unable to make simple decisions for yourself. At the front of the queue in the coffee shop, you were so thrown out having to decide between a latte and mocha that Dean had ended up ordering you a bottle of water. You knew you were getting a little too used to Dean’s dictatorship, but you didn’t mind one bit. 

 Your cheeks were burning as Dean handed Phillip yet another lingerie set he decided you were going to have. You hadn’t minded the other clothes, but this was different. Dean would hold some frilly or lacy thing against you, his green eyes scanning you a couple of times before he’d either pout a lip which was a  _positive_  sign, or he would crinkle his nose, which was a  _negative_  sign. Phillip didn’t even seem to react at all. He just kept the same stony look on his face as you wandered around. 

“Go get those paid for Phillip, we’ll meet you back at the car.” Phillip nodded and made his way to the till as you followed Dean deeper into the store.

 

The lingerie got a little kinkier, and so did the accessories until you were in the toys section. You were extremely grateful Phillip was no longer with you. Dean lead the way to wall of spanking instruments. He stopped in front of the paddles.

“Pick one,” he ordered. You looked at all the different colours, sizes, shapes, materials. It was a lot of choice. Your eyes scanned it all for several moments, the options seeming endless and pretty overwhelming for the girl who couldn’t decide between two coffees mere hours ago. “You said you were a paddle girl, right?” Dean asked. You nodded. Before he could even draw a breath to scold you you spoke up,

“Yes Sir." 

"Then pick one, it’s gonna be your punishment paddle,” he explained. 

“I don’t mind, you can choose,” you mumbled. Dean smirked, a chuckle in his throat.

“No, you’re choosing, sweetheart,” he told you. You sighed and turned back to the wall. You reached for a black leather one with a red rose detailed lace over the top. 

“Why that one?” he asked. You shrugged a shoulder as you looked at it.

“It’s pretty.” Dean smirked for a moment. 

“Well, as it’s a punishment paddle-” He took it from you and replaced it on the shelf, reaching for another one that had the word slut carved into it.“-I’m gonna get this one.” You knew he’d end up making a decision for you, so why he put you through the torment of having to make one in the first place didn’t really make much sense to you. 

 

Dean’s green eyes scanned the shop, the counter was much further down towards the entrance, it was fairly empty and the only worker was serving someone else. When he turned back to you, a playful smirk danced over his plump lips. 

“Kneel,” he commanded. Your heart started to beat a little harder as you looked around and checked you were as alone as you thought. He raised an eyebrow when you didn’t do as you were told straight away, “don’t make me use this before I’ve even paid for it, sweetheart,” he threatened. You dropped to your knees and knelt at his feet. “Good girl,” he reached out for your face, tilting your chin so your head was tipped back and you were looking up at him. The strap of the paddle around his wrist. “Mouth open,” he instructed. You swallowed hard, taking a deep shaky breath as you opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue. “I’m gonna fuck that pretty mouth right here,” he told you, no hint of him joking on his face as his other hand started to unbuckle his belt. 

He was slow to undo his trousers as he opened them button by button and reached inside for his cock. Your mouth was still open, tongue out, as your eyes flickered around him to make sure no one was watching. When you looked back at him he started to chuckle. His green orbs squinted a little.

“No safe word?” he checked. 

“No Sir,” you shook your head, returning your mouth and tongue to their positions.

“You’re gonna let me fuck that mouth? Right here in this shop? So anyone can see you being a whore?” he asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Mhm,” you nodded, tongue getting dry as it aired, but between your legs only got wetter. There was something extremely erotic about the situation. It was so humiliating and degrading, but fuck it, you were down the rabbit hole now, and anyone who saw anything would be a stranger. And honestly? You needed him.

 

You watched his eyes grow darker as he pulled his hand out of his trousers.

“Stand up,” he demanded, flicking his fingers upwards. You climbed to your feet immediately. “Get in that changing room, now,” he barked as he referenced to it in the corner of the room. You turned and quickly headed to it. You were surrounded by mirrors, even one on the back of the door which Dean locked behind him and all you could see was you and him, over and over. You looked at the real him and bit down on your bottom lip. You’d learned that he liked that, that it turned him on, because he always told you off for doing it when he couldn’t fuck you. 

 

His hand fisted the back of your hair as he brought his face close to yours and you gasped. 

“You are such a naughty little slut, I can’t believe you were willing to suck my cock out there.” He was smirking, and you swallowed hard, realising that maybe, you’d pushed him to one of  _his_  limits. He was probably expecting you to safe word. You whimpered as you looked at him and bit down on your bottom lip again, which didn’t go unnoticed to Dean as his eyes narrowed and he used his grip on your hair to push your face up against one of the mirrors. He let go and stepped back from you, buttoning his trousers back up and refastening his belt. It made disappointment swell inside you. You wanted him so badly, you’d not felt him inside you since the first night and you were craving him. You hadn’t even been filled more than a few fingers. You looked at him through the mirror and waited for him to tell you what he expected from you. Taking a seat on the small stool in the corner he straightened his back and cleared his throat, looking the picture of composed whilst you looked like a pathetic mess that was desperate for attention. 

“Lift your skirt,” he ordered. You did as you were told, exposing your bare backside to him. “Touch yourself.” You made eye contact with him through the mirror as your hand slowly reached between your legs. “Are you wet?” he asked.

“Yes Sir,” you mewled.

“Of course you are, I didn’t even need to ask, such a fucking whore,” he growled. “Go on then, fuck that pussy for me.” His eyes didn’t leave yours in the reflection until your fingers slowly slipped through your slit and found your opening as you slowly teased a finger inside. You could see yourself from every angle in each mirror as they surrounded you. You could also see every angle of Dean as he sat there and watched you. “Only one? Come on, sweetheart, a slut like you can take more than that,” he encouraged. Licking your lips wet you drew a breath and added a second finger. Dean’s eyebrows raised and you added a third.

He drew his bottom lip into his mouth for a moment until it sprang back into place. A deep smirk settled on them and you knew he was happy so you set to work. Your free hand was pressed flat to the glass in front of you as you pushed back and tilted your hips, parting your legs so he could see you clearly. You kept your eyes trained to him as you started to sink your fingers deeper, withdrawing them to almost the tip and back again.

“Fuck,” you gasped out.

“Don’t look at me, look at yourself. I want you to see how pathetic you look, needing to fuck yourself in a changing room cubicle because you’re so desperate for my cock.” Dean’s voice was calm, a striking contrast to your heavy breathing and whimpers as his words made flood after flood of arousal wash over you.

 

Your eyes moved from him to the many angles you could see yourself in. And he was right, you did look pathetic, desperate and needy as you put on a show for him, three fingers fucking into your soaked pussy as the noise filled your tiny cubicle.

“That’s it, that’s what a whore looks like,” Dean murmured. You moaned softly, aware you were not meant to be doing this right there and then. Dean might as well been watching the news, the way his green eyes were fixed on you, but there was zero expression on his face. He just stared, his cheek twitching on occasion. “Eyes back on that cunt,” he snapped. “Do you want to cum, Princess?” You drew a shaky breath as your legs wanted to give way and allow your climax to take over. You shifted your weight and whimpered. 

“Yes please, so badly.” You gasped as you felt his hand reach for yours and tug it harshly away from your centre. You were empty and trembling and desperate. 

“Stand up, pull yourself together.” You straightened up on shaking legs and pulled your skirt down as you composed yourself a little, trying desperately to ignore the throb between your legs that was begging you to finish what you’d started.

 

Dean trapped you between the mirror and his body as you felt your ass dig into his crotch. You were disappointed to not feel any hint of excitement. 

“Open,” he whispered, his breath hot on the shell of your ear. You widened your legs and felt something cold and rubber pressed against your opening. You whimpered at the contact which turned into a moan as it entered you. It was the closest you’d got to being truly fucked in four days, which normally isn’t particularly long, but when you’ve been teased and tested several hours a day in that time, it felt like an eternity.

He started to fuck you hard with it, relentless and unforgiving as you pressed yourself against the cool glass, breath making a patch of fog grow and fade over and over. You caught the green stare in the reflection as he smirked.

“You can cum now, sweetheart.” His voice was ever calm, controlled as he made you feel like he was granting your dying wish. Your eyes fluttered closed, mouth agape as you let your orgasm wash over you, and tried to keep quiet at the same time. Your breath hitched in your throat as your body jolted, the energy of your scream needing some other out and the buckling of your knees was just that. Dean wrapped a strong arm around you and held you there as he slowly removed the paddle handle and brought it to your lips to clean up, which you did so sloppily and with little energy.

“Guess I should definitely buy this one now,” he smirked, kissing the space between your ear and your cheek. 

 

You closed your eyes and smiled at the feeling as you felt his calm wash over you. He slowly unwrapped his arm and you stood back on your feet, knees a little shaky but you’d manage. You checked all angles of yourself before you left the tiny room, back into clean crisp air. Dean stopped in front of the paddles again and reached out to grab the one you’d picked earlier on.

“For being such a good girl, you can have a pleasure paddle too,” he winked. You blushed and smiled softly. 

“Thank you, Sir." 


	9. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first date day with Dean, but will he ever do romance?

_Dean’s POV_

He cleared his throat and stared at himself in the mirror, straightening his tie and pulling his collar down. No, he looked far too formal. They were only going for lunch and a movie. He groaned as he pulled the tie apart and through his collar in a huff, throwing it down onto the bed before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. 

Truthfully, he’d not been on a date since high school, and even then all he did was pick them up and take them to a football game or a local diner and spend the whole evening convincing them to have sex with him. Which, luckily, never took much persuading. He had  _never_ done romance. He couldn’t pinpoint why he’d agreed to try the whole romance thing with Y/N. Maybe it was because she was different to any other girl he’d ever dominated. There was something about her, he couldn’t figure it out yet. Hell, she’d even captured his little brother’s attention, and Sam never looked twice at any of his girls usually. 

He raked through his wardrobe and pulled out a plain grey t-shirt with a navy checkered flannel shirt for over the top. As he pulled on the collar and checked himself over he let out a breath. There, that was better. He ruffled his hair a little again and sprayed some aftershave.  He wouldn’t say he was nervous, he was just uncomfortable with the idea of being himself around her. He was sure that he’d need to give himself a few checks throughout their date, because he so naturally dominated women, it was ingrained in him. However, he was looking forward to seeing another side to Y/N. If the contract negotiations were anything to go by, she was going to be self assured, stubborn and feisty. Knowing she was capable of being so headstrong only made it better to think about just how submissive she was to him. Just how much control he could have over her.

 

She was down in the kitchen, sitting alongside Sam eating cereal when he entered. 

“Hey,” she chirped, spoon dripping milk back into the bowl. He so desperately wanted to tell her to kneel, or at least scold her for having such a unhealthy breakfast, but instead he cleared his throat, reminded himself if it was her day off, and smiled, reaching for the coffee pot and a mug.

“Mornin’, sweetheart,” he nodded as he poured. 

“That’s indiscreet.” He watched her point at Sam’s newspaper crossword, mouthful of cereal as she spoke. The very real urge to bark  _manners_  at her was swallowed down with a gulp of black coffee. Sam beamed, jotting it down.

“So it is, thanks, Y/N,” he laughed. 

“Just like your big brother is being indiscreet about wanting to punish me right now.” She tilted her head as she looked at Dean, a devilish smirk on her face. His palm twitched at the thought of not being able to do  _something_ about her attitude. “Right,  _Sir_?” She teased. 

“Y/N,” Dean warned, “this is only going to work if you don’t push me.” His younger brother’s hazel eyes glanced between them as he chuckled.

“I don’t know, I think I like her giving you a run for your money,” he chirped. Dean glared. 

“Dean’s right, Sammy. I should stop.” The smirk that spread across her pink lips told them both otherwise. She raised out of her chair as Dean noticed she was wearing one of his shirts again, it only just about covered her decency. He took another swig of his coffee to distract himself. “I’m gonna take a shower. Meet you at the front door at 12?” she asked Dean the other side of the island. Dean could only find it in him to nod, not trusting himself to sound  _normal._ It felt wrong letting her dictate their morning. But this was a compromise he’d made and he had to at least try it once. “See you later, Sammy.” It didn’t go unnoticed to Dean how she flirted with his little brother. But it was harmless. For now.

Both brothers watched her leave. 

“I’m telling you, dude, she’s wasted on you,” Sam spoke up. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to go there. “Seriously, you’re honestly telling me you’d rather she was knelt at your feet not saying a word than…that? Because the real her is pretty damn special…”

“Watch it Sam, that’s still my girl you’re talking about. Our relationship may not be conventional but it’s still a relationship. And anyway, the submissive side of her is still her. You know she was looking for this right?” Dean huffed. It was like Sam was insinuating that she had been forced into this arrangement.

“Alright…I get it. But she also wants romance right? So you better step out your comfort zone and hope today goes well,” Sam warned, going back to his crossword. Dean frowned, knowing that for once, Sam was right. 

 

*

 

When Dean saw her come down the stairs he smiled to himself. She was wearing something she had brought with her from home that he’d noticed in her wardrobe before, but never realised how lovely it would look on her. It was a knee length, navy dress with a red belt around her waist and a little white cardigan over the top. She’d put her hair up, only a few strands down framing her face. He liked it like that. He tried to push away the image of him pulling on it. This day was meant to be innocent and he needed to try his best to show her the other side to him. The side that Sam saw. 

She smiled at him sweetly as she approached him and he realised she was wearing less make up too. 

“You ready, Dean?” she asked. 

“Ye-” Dean cleared his throat, it still threw him off to hear his name on her lips, “yeah,” he nodded. He would normally walk with his hand at the bottom of her back to guide her, but he felt that was probably inappropriate so he dug his hands into his pockets and walked out to the driveway. He heard Y/N thank Mitchell which made him smile. She really was so sweet and kind. But as they approached the car she raised an eyebrow. 

“Really?” she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. Dean’s eyes twitched into a frown for a moment, annoyed he couldn’t discipline her. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked as calmly as possible. 

“Can you even drive?” she looked amused as she smirked at him. 

“Yeah…” She raised her eyebrows as if to prompt him. “You want me to drive?” he asked. She nodded excitedly which made him laugh. “Alright, fine, wait here,” he smirked. 

 

When he rolled up in front of her in his pride and joy he watched her face light up into a smile. He climbed out and walked over to the other side as he opened the door for her. 

“What a gentleman!” She beamed as she climbed in. He quickly returned to his side and watched her eyes take in every inch of his impala excitedly. “I love this car, it’s gorgeous! ‘67 Impala. Always wanted one. Bet you pay a small fortune to keep this up and running,” she mused. He genuinely smiled at her, loving that she appreciated his baby. 

“I do it all myself,” he boasted as he started the engine. 

“You don’t need to impress me, babe, we’re already fucking,” she teased. Dean smirked at the comment. She didn’t say anything else, just looked out of the window as he drove. 

 

*

 

The date had been going well. She was incredibly flirty and teasing, which took a lot of getting used to. She knew what she was doing. She knew she was pushing his buttons, teasing him relentlessly. He was willing to even push some of  _his_  limits and bend her over the table they’d just had lunch on and fuck her, even though they still had 3 days to wait if he didn’t want to break his protected sex rule. He found her even sexier being a tease, borderline bratty; he enjoyed the challenge. He wondered if she was doing it on purpose to wind him up, or if she was just actually like this and this was her relaxed around him.

She’d ordered a burger for lunch, which was a different pace to the salads she’d eaten on other dinners out. But he enjoyed watching her indulge, even if it was incredibly unhealthy; he wanted her to take care of herself. 

“So what exactly do you do? Because you’ve not been to work at all since I met you.” Her tongue wrapped around her straw as she drew it into her mouth and he watched her for a moment. 

“Just keep my hand in the family business. I work once a month, but the rest of the time it’s all taken care of,” he explained, not really caring to get into it because business bored him to no end. 

“But what exactly  _is_ the family business?” she asked. He leaned back in his chair and shrugged a shoulder. 

“We own some hotels and a couple restaurants.”

“Oh, that all huh?” she smirked, “man you’ve got it hard ain’t ya, sweetheart?” Dean’s lip twitched as he took a breath and leaned forward. 

“Alright, are you always this flirty or do you just really want to try out that punishment paddle after your days off?” he asked. She blushed instantly. 

“You’re not allowed to threaten me or hold any of this against me on my days off!” She pouted playfully. He sat back and bit his bottom lip for a moment.

“No, you’re right, sweetheart. You’re just making this pretty hard for me,” he admitted with a smirk. 

“I’m used to making it hard,” she winked. 

“Hey, you’re the one that wanted romance,” he reminded her. 

“True, but I also know you’re super uncomfortable so you know, thought I’d ease you in. I’m not expecting you to hold my hand or anything. Unless you want to…” Just the thought of doing something affectionate like that made him uncomfortable. 

“Are you ready to head to the movie?” he asked. She nodded excitedly and grabbed her purse. 

 

The film was boring, and if Dean was honest, all he wanted to do was put her hand up her skirt, or get her to suck him off considering the theatre was fairly empty and they were towards the back. But he kept it in his pants, literally, and stretched as best he could in his seat. He didn’t go to movie theatres often. The floor was sticky and the seats were hard. But Y/N seemed to be having a great time, munching on popcorn and slurping her soda. Dean stretched his arm up and slowly wrapped it over her shoulders. It was cliché, probably even a bit of a cringy move but he was well aware that she’d asked for romance and the most romantic he’d been was not bark orders and let her have whatever food and drink she wanted. The gesture hadn’t gone unnoticed to her as he felt her lean into him a little. It was awkward and he told himself it would just take some getting used to, but he wasn’t sure he could get used to it. Still, he couldn’t say he hadn’t tried. 

 

*

 

“How was your date anyway?” Sam asked and Dean noted how he was trying to act nonchalant about it. He chalked his cue as his brother set up the balls on the table. 

“I don’t know, man, it was alright,” Dean shrugged. 

“Did you romance her? Hold doors open? Hold her hand? You know the usual stuff?” Sam smirked, knowing full well the answer was no. 

“That stuff isn’t usual to me, dude. But I did open the car door for her. And I put my arm around her in the movie,” Dean pointed at Sam as if to make a point that he wasn’t completely terrible. 

“Yeah? How was that?" 

"Awful. I honestly don’t think I’m cut out for romance. I’ve spent all day biting my tongue. The amount of times I’ve wanted her to kneel for me is ridiculous,” Dean confessed as Sam broke. 

“You are a big fan of her kneeling.” It didn’t go unnoticed to Dean how Sam rolled his eyes at his comment. 

“Problem?” Dean asked, amused. “Spit it out, Sammy,” he teased, taking his shot. 

“Why do you make Y/N do that shit in front of me?” Sam huffed. 

“Don’t be a prude, Sammy. I ain’t fucking her in front of you. It’s only basic discipline,” he chuckled.

“I know you had your hand between her legs the other morning. I’m not an idiot. It’s fucking awkward and uncomfortable,” Sam glared. Dean rounded the table and grabbed his water as he took a swig. 

“For you?” he asked as he set the glass back down. 

“Well… No, I mean yes, but for her too.” Sam stood with his cue in his hands, clearly not caring it was his shot.

“She likes it,” Dean stated, hoping the conversation would be dropped. 

“How do you know?” Sam pressed. 

“Because before we started this whole thing we sat down and talked about what is OK and what isn’t. Y'know what gets her all hot and bothered,” Dean winked, if they were going to have this conversation then Dean was going to have some fun with it. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“What if she doesn’t want me to see that?” he asked after a moment. 

“Then she’d use her safe word… It’s your shot,” Dean nodded to the pool table.

“Does she even feel like she can use it? Or would you punish her?” Sam’s words were accusational. 

“Of course I wouldn’t punish her for using her goddamn safe word, what the fuck, Sam, you know me better than that. C'mon, it’s your shot… ” Dean huffed. Sam just frowned at him. “I don’t hurt her because I want her to suffer, I don’t make her do things she doesn’t want to because I’m some horrible person that likes to see her upset. She wants me to do it. She likes it. She likes feeling pain and she likes me controlling her, it gets her off and it gets me off that it gets her off. I’ve spent years learning how to being a safe dominant and I don’t appreciate you and your ignorance assuming that I’m abusing her or something,” Dean grunted, “now take your goddamn shot, bitch.”

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled, a blush staining his cheeks, “you just come across as a douche sometimes…a lot of the time,” he confessed.

“Look, I care about her. Alright?”

“Do you have feelings for her?” Sam asked cautiously.

“Not the kind you’re thinking of. I care about her, I want her in my life, I enjoy the relationship I have with her but I’m not sure it’ll ever be more than that. I don’t do romance, Sammy, you know that.”

“So if she wanted romance with someone else?” Sam cleared his throat, looking awkward. Dean rolled his eyes. So this is where it was going. 

“I know you like her Sam. It’s fucking obvious. But my girls don’t fuck other guys just like I don’t fuck other girls. So it’s not gonna happen.” Dean was assertive. Sam looked at the pool table, cue twisting in his hands.

“Ok, no sex, but what about dating? Just the romance part?” he tried to bargain. 

“Take your fucking shot, Sammy!” Dean groaned.

 

After a few moments of playing, Sam cleared his throat.

“I just think it would be nice for Y/N to have both sides of the relationship. I get that you don’t do romance, but someone else could, and I think she deserves that. So it’s not all commands and punishments. She deserves soft too." 

"That someone you?” Dean raised his eyebrow. “Anyway, I give her soft. That’s what aftercare is. It’s not romantic, it’s necessary, but it’s not all  _commands and punishment_.”

“Exactly Dean, to you it’s necessary, but for someone else, they want to do it…it makes a difference.” Dean watched his brother and noted the way he was talking about her, Dean could tell it was getting serious. 

“Sam… You’re keeping yourself in check, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, man, 'course,” Sam shrugged, suddenly interested in the game. “Your shot,” he added. Dean watched his brother for a moment before approaching the table to take his go. He needed to keep a close watch on that situation, before it got out of hand. 


	10. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You truly indulge on your day off

_Your POV_

 

Instead of getting straight out of bed after waking up, like you had been doing, that morning you stretched out and appreciated the soft cloud like mattress that hugged and held you in all the right places, and the soft, thick duvet that was the perfect level of warmth. It was a thousand times better than the one you had in your pokey apartment, hell  _everything_  in the Winchester Manor was. It was your second day off, the day you had all to yourself. The first one that you spent having a date day with Dean was nice and the change of pace was a little refreshing, but today was completely your day to do  _anything_ you wanted, so it was something you were looking forward to. 

 

Your date with Dean had gone well, even if you had wound him up to no end, and part of you felt bad that you'd asked him to compromise and do that for you, and yet you did nothing but tease him. But the other part of you enjoyed it far too much. It raised a huge thrill in you to be a little naughty on purpose, pushing and testing him. It made you wonder what the consequences would've been had it not been your day off, and that alone excited you enough to decide you were going to test those waters.

 

 Although Dean putting his arm around you in the movie felt forced and awkward for him, you appreciated the effort. You didn't even particularly feel disappointed that the idea of having having a romantic relationship with him was looking a little hopeless. You enjoyed what he did give you. If someone had told you last month that you would be practically a full time submissive to some rich guy and you'd live in his mansion with him, paying for absolutely nothing, you'd have laughed at them. But Dean had showed you a part of you you didn't know existed. Something about it felt so natural and comfortable. Whether the novelty would wear off soon or not, you weren't sure, but for now you were happy. 

 

Still, the idea of having a day that was completely yours was still exciting. You weren't sure what you wanted to do with it yet, but even just laying in bed all day sounded good. At the thought your stomach grumbled loudly. You sighed in disappointment of having to leave your bed and climbed out, heading to the drawer that had some of Dean's shirts in. You still enjoyed wearing them. They were soft and smelled like him, and it was a smell you'd grown to love. You also loved the reaction it stirred from him.  You buttoned it up enough to cover your decency and left your room to head to the kitchen.

 

No one was in there when you arrived, and you were a little disappointed to not see Sam sat doing his crossword like normal. But, the pot of coffee was still hot so you poured yourself a mug and started to look through the cupboards for something to eat. You found some croissants on a top shelf and your stomach grumbled again at the thought. Reaching up to your tip toes you tried to grab the packet, but weren't tall enough. The feeling of a large body pressed behind you made you jump and squeal. 

"Here," Sam smiled down at you, handing you the packet as you blushed at your reaction, "sorry, did I scare you?" You cleared your throat and shook your head.

"Just didn't hear you coming, for someone so tall you really are quiet," you laughed a little uneasy. He was so close, towering over you as he looked down at you with his soft hazel eyes, hair flopping in front of his face slightly. He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, Dean says I need to announce when I enter a room," he joked. You moved around him when he showed no signs of backing away and grabbed a plate. "So do you have another  _day off_  today?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," you nodded, getting out a knife and looking for the butter and jam. When you turned around to face Sam again he already had them in his hands.

"What do you say to helping me with my crossword? I'm a little stuck on some of the words," he admitted as you slowly took the items from him. 

"Yeah, sure, call out the clues," you smiled as you started to prepare your pastries. 

 

As Sam was reading the first clue, Dean walked in, his green eyes instantly scanning you as you watched his adam's apple bob with a gulp. 

"Mornin' sweetheart," he smiled. You blushed and mumbled a  _morning_ in return. He was wearing a full suit and had a briefcase in his hand. It was the first time he seemed like he was going to be doing something even remotely business related that wasn't drawing up your sex contract. 

"Off to work?" Sam asked, a bemused expression on his face.

"Yeah, figured I'd get some hours in whilst Y/N is busy doing...whatever..." His eyes landed on you as he spoke, "what  _are_ you doing today?" he asked.

"Well right now I'm helping Sam with some crossword clues and then I thought I might have a bath," you shrugged, not really knowing yourself. 

"Since when have you needed help with those things? I've seen you smash one after one sip of coffee," Dean raised an eyebrow at his little brother.

"This one is hard," he shrugged. Dean's eyes narrowed for a moment, and you wondered if he was jealous of you spending time with his brother. But you were sure if it really was an issue, he'd say something. He sure as hell never held back telling you everything else you did that he didn't like, like licking the knife clean, which you caught yourself doing after spreading the jam over your croissant. 

 

You stopped mid lick as Dean's eyes honed in on you again,

"Put that tongue back in your mouth, sweetheart, or I'll find another use for it," he warned you. You smirked and then continued to lick up the silver until it was clean.

"It's my day off," you reminded him teasingly. Dean huffed a little and straightened his tie. 

"I'll be back in a few hours. Behave." He glared at you, but you could see the smirk dance along his plump lips as he leaned forward and kissed your temple. You instantly felt that same calm feeling he could make you feel during aftercare and smiled softly.

"Have a good day," you called as he left. You started to eat and waited for Sam to continue his clues.

"Y/N, are you happy with my brother?" Sam spoke up. You glanced over at him and swallowed your mouthful.

"Yeah, why?" you shrugged.

"Just the way he treats you...sometimes it seems a little...off," Sam cleared his throat.

"Sam, I...I like it," you blushed at your confession. 

"But you wanted romance right? You know my brother will never give you that." You sighed and dusted your hands of crumbs.

"Sam, I know. I mean, I still want him to try, but deep down, I know that it probably isn't going to happen," you admitted.

"And you're okay with that?" he checked.

"I'm free to leave at any time, he's not keeping me here. If I wasn't I'd go, but I don't want to go anywhere right now," you sipped your coffee, "I like it here with you," you smiled. You enjoyed the Winchesters' company. Sam was funny and smart and you got on well, and Dean was just incredible in so many other ways, and gave you everything you ever wanted and more sexually. You noticed Sam blush as he cleared his throat and looked back at his puzzle.

 

After helping him fill the missing gaps, and you filled your stomach, you sighed happily and lazed back in your chair. 

"I think I'm gonna have a bath now," you told Sam, "decided today is pamper day," you giggled. 

"Shouldn't you go to a spa for a pamper day?" Sam raised an eyebrow. You scoffed at his suggestion.

"Sam, I have no job right now, no car, nothing. How am I getting to and affording a spa day?" you smirked. "So DIY it is!"

"What about a massage?" he asked

"Well, not that, unless you're offering to give me one?" you teased.

"Well...I...." Sam cleared his throat.

"Relax, I'm joking. It's fine. I can just paint my nails." You smiled at him as you stood up. 

 

*

 

You'd spent a good hour soaking in the bubbly water, shaving what felt like every inch of you ready for the next day. When you got out and wrapped a fluffy dressing gown around yourself. You towel dried your hair and noticed the bathroom door was left open a little; not that anyone was really around to see anything. You stepped out and made your way back to your room. Your en suite only had a shower, not that you minded. But the main bathroom had a bathtub big enough for at least two people. It was more like a hot tub if anything. Sam appeared around the corner and smiled. You instinctively closed your gown a little as he approached.

"Come with me," he nodded his head to further down the hallway than you'd ever been, around the bend. You knew Dean's room was down that way, he'd told you he was second door on the left, in case you ever needed him. But you'd never actually been down there.

"Where are we going?" you asked, following Sam obediently. 

"I've got a surprise for you," Sam smiled. 

 

The thought made you slightly uneasy as you struggled to keep up. Sam was lovely, a great guy, but there was just something about him that you didn't quite trust yet. Maybe it was just his attitude towards your lifestyle that made you uneasy. He lead you to the room opposite Dean's and opened the door. The room was fairly small compared to most of the rooms in the manor, and it was dimly lit with candles and relaxing music was playing. You had no idea what to expect at first, and for a second you wondered if Sam was doing some grand romantic gesture to woo you. You weren't stupid, you knew he kinda liked you, and sure, if you weren't with Dean, maybe you would've been interested, but you were, and nothing was about to change that.

"Sam..." you prompted. But before you could worry too much, a lady in a white tunic was coming towards you, her blonde hair tied tightly in a neat bun as she smiled warmly at you.

"Y/N, I'm Poppy, I'm going to be doing your treatments today," she explained in a soft, gentle voice.

"Huh?" you turned back to Sam who winked at you.

"I've got you, figured you deserved a break," he smiled. 

"Sam, really this is..." 

"Nothing," he interrupted, "don't worry about it. Just enjoy yourself." 

 

He left before you could protest any further, closing the door softly behind him and you turned to look back at Poppy as you smiled awkwardly.

"So, what treatments are you doing?"

"Full body massage and a manicure, unless you'd prefer something different? Mr Winchester said whatever you want."

"That's...fine," you nodded. You weren't sure how you felt about Sam doing this for you. It was incredibly sweet and kind of him, and lord knows a few hours of this lady's time was hardly going to break his bank. But was it creepy? No, Sam was just being thoughtful.

"If you want to take off your robe and get comfortable on the massage couch we can begin," Poppy smiled softly, "I'll give you a moment." She disappeared into another room off the one you were in, which you assumed was an en suite if the other rooms were anything to go by.

 

"Oh god, right there," you moaned softly, feeling her fingers dig into your shoulders at the perfect pressure, muscles easing from tension as she worked. You were in heaven, probably drooling on the couch if you were honest. You couldn't care less, this was the best massage of your life. "Oh, wow, you're so good at this," you gasped happily. Poppy giggled softly. "Honestly, I hope Sam is paying you well because....OH, that's good." The noises she was making you make were borderline pornographic if you were honest, but you just couldn't help yourself. "I'm sorry these noises are a little...dodgy," you giggled.

"Honestly, it's fine. I'm used to it, I'm just happy you're enjoying it." Poppy chuckled.  
"Oh god, please come and do this every week. I'm literally floating right now." Just the thought of having this even once a month was enough to make you melt further into the couch. But it wasn't your money you were spending, so you couldn't expect this to even ever happen again. 

 

*

 

You were on cloud nine as you wandered into the living room to see Dean and Sam watching TV, both lounging on the sofa. Dean wasn't in his formal clothes anymore, which part of you was disappointed about because he looked so fucking good in them. Instead he was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a plain black t shirt. The sweats took you back to your first night together and you instantly drew your bottom lip between your teeth and clenched your legs together for a moment. 

"Hey! How was your pamper?" Sam asked.

"Great, thanks Sammy," you smiled, settling down next to Dean who looked over at you and smirked. 

"You look happy," Sam noted. 

"I am." You nodded in agreement.

"Look, it wasn't Sam's place to do that for you," Dean explained. Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, Dean, Sam meant well," you defended.

"It should've been me. I'm gonna get Poppy to come back once a week, you don't have to waste your days off on it either, I can spare you a few hours a week," Dean smirked.

"Honestly, you don't have to do that," you shook your head.

"I do, I want to make sure you're happy and looked after, and I want you to feel appreciated and cared for. Because I do care for you, Y/N, and your well being." His hand wrapped over your thigh as he squeezed it. Sam huffed and you looked past Dean to see him shaking his head. You assumed he was annoyed Dean had jumped on his thoughtful gift to you, but you weren't about to get involved with that argument between two brothers. 

"Thank you," you blushed, turning your attention back to Dean.

"Of course, sweetheart, I might not be able to give you everything you want, but I can try my best." His green eyes sparkled and he kissed your forehead.

 

"I'm going out, don't wait up," Sam huffed, getting up. You looked at Dean a little shocked that Sam was suggesting he was going out to find someone. He just didn't seem the type.

"DON'T FORGET TO WRAP IT SAMMY!" Dean called laughing. You shook your head, giggling as you rolled your eyes. 

"Ha, wise words from the man who hasn't fucked me in nearly a week because he won't wrap it," you retorted. Dean's hand still rested on your thigh as he looked over at you and stared for a moment.

"You know, there's a bratty side to you I didn't think you had," Dean commented, "I think I like it," he smirked, "and I sure as hell am looking forward to tomorrow morning." His green eyes scanned you in only your robe. You wanted him so badly, you didn't even care it was your day off. But you wanted more of him than he was willing to give you for another 2 days at least.   
"What a shame we have two more days," you teased in a low voice. 

"I can wait, can you?"

 

 


	11. Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realises he needs to get over you, but is he in too deep?

 

_Sam's POV_

 

His hazel eyes scanned the bar as he sipped on his whiskey and searched for someone to catch his eye. Dean had made it very clear during their chat around the pool table that it was never going to be a possibility for him to show Y/N what she was missing being with his older brother. At that thought his grip around his glass tightened. It was his own fault really, he should've never let himself fall for her, and so quickly. He'd only known her barely a week, but there was something about her he couldn't ignore. She was so incredibly smart, funny, she knew what she wanted. He loved watching her feisty nature, how different she was when she wasn't being bossed around. She was like a completely different person with Dean. 

 

Truthfully, Dean had every right to be suspicious about him needing help with the crossword puzzle, he didn't, at all. He just wanted an excuse to talk to her. Which was stupid, he knew that. But he hadn't lied to Dean, he was keeping himself in check. It wasn't going too far, he wouldn't let it. But it didn't help when she flirted with him. And he couldn't stop thinking abouth her words in the kitchen that morning.  

 _"I like it here with you._ " 

She liked him, she wanted to stick around for  _him_. He hated to not be able to give her everything she deserved. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, brush his thumb over her plump lips before kissing them. He wanted to hold her, hold doors open for her, take her on real dates, give her the world. So after watching how relaxed and happy she looked in the bath, he figured, letting her have her proper pamper day was the least he could do. Poppy visited the manor every now and then when either him or Dean wanted a massage and luckily she was available. It wasn't a big deal. 

 

He stayed outside the room for a little while, checking she was enjoying it. He could hear her moaning and whimpering. His mouth went dry and no matter how many times he swallowed or licked his lips, it didn't help. 

 _"Oh god, right there."_  He almost whimpered. He'd never heard her make noises like that before. Real pleasure, content and happy. With Dean it was grunts and screams, it almost sounded angry. But this sounded peaceful, exactly how she should be made to feel. 

 _"Oh wow."_  Sam drew a shaky breath and felt his excitement stirring for a moment. He placed his hand at his crotch and tried to get himself in a more comfortable position, but the action only made his cock twitch a little, the softest moan bleed through his lips.

"Sam? What are you doing?" He cursed under his breath and composed himself a little before turning around to see Dean walking towards his room, business attire still on.

"You're back early," Sam commented, hoping to god his erection wasn't obvious. 

"Just had to sign some stuff, Dad was there so he had it under control." Dean brushed over the details, "what are you doing?" he asked again. Sam scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, Y/N is having a massage, I was just...making sure she was okay," he mumbled.

"Mhm..." Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother for a moment. 

 

There was a twist in Sam's stomach. He knew he'd taken it too far, got a little too familiar. He needed to take a deep breath, step back, remember personal space and boundaries. All the things his therapist had drummed into him over and over again for months. 

"Your idea, huh?" Dean asked. 

"She mentioned she wanted one, so I thought it would be nice to treat her, you know, it's good for her," Sam struggled to truly justify himself to his brother. Dean knew full well his real intentions as he drew a deep breath and shook his head.

"She's my girl to treat, Sammy, not yours," he reminded him. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm sorry." 

 

Despite knowing it was out of line, Sam was still annoyed at Dean for stealing his thoughtful idea. And he had to take it a step further. Once a week, not on her days off. Because he  _cared about her_. Sam had to scoff. He had to get out of there before he lost his cool. He knew he needed to shake this all off. He couldn't be with Y/N, he never would be. He needed to find his own girl to dote on. He at least, needed to get laid, he was sure that was the real problem. It had been a few weeks since he'd gotten any action and with a week of Y/N parading around practically naked, and then the constant pornographic noises coming from her room, no wonder he was worked up. 

 

So he'd found himself at a bar in the city, not one the family owned, which didn't bother him. He ordered another drink and flirted with the waitress a little, kinda like a practice run. He wasn't a massive flirty type of guy. He didn't use chat up lines or flash winks at girls across the bar. His methods were far more, sit there looking brooding until he notices some girl checking him out. He'd buy her a drink and they'd chat for a bit. He'd be sweet and romantic until he'd wooed her enough to entice her back to the manor.

 

And that was exactly what had happened with Cindy Jo. She flicked her brunette hair over her shoulder, laughing at something Sam had said as she finished her drink.

"I could get you another drink here, or back at my place..." Sam suggested, a smirk on his mouth. The alcohol had given him a nice buzz, enough to give him the confidence to be a little more forward than normal. He noticed how her hair glistened auburn under the bar's lighting thanks to the streaks and he couldn't tell if her eyes were brown or green, or maybe both. They were gorgeous either way. They widened a little as a smile crept over her lips. 

"Let me just say goodbye to my friends, and you can take me anywhere," she giggled. He exhaled a puff of air as he laughed quietly to himself at her comment and watched her climb out of their booth and walk over to two other girls as she talked to them, both of them turning to look at him before they all laughed amongst each other. He gave them both an awkward wave and waited for Cindy to return.

 

He had given her his jacket as the air was a little cold and he held the door open to his car as she climbed in. He climbed in after her and told Harold, his driver, to take them home. 

"You're a big shot then?" Cindy giggled as she looked around the chauffeur car. Sam shrugged a shoulder and placed his hand on her knee.

"Not really, it's no big deal." He brushed her off and squeezed his hand over her leg a little. 

"If you say so," she shook her head with a laugh, some of her hair falling over her shoulders. He noticed how they were dusted with freckles. He reached and pushed the hair back so he could see them more clearly. He watched her head tilt and move closer to him as he reached down and kissed her softly. His large hands reached either side of her face as he pulled her closer and kissed her deeper. 

 

Once they were back at the manor he lead her to his room and closed the door behind him before kissing her harder than in the car, more teeth and tongues as the passion built up. He lifted her easily in his arms as she was almost a whole foot shorter than him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he laid her softly down on his bed and kissed down her neck. Her fingers combed through his long hair as she arched her back into him and moaned softly beneath him. It reminded him of the moans Y/N was making during her massage and he ground his hips down into her harder. But the whole reason he was doing this was to forget about her, so he pushed her to the back of his mind and refocused on the beautiful girl beneath him.

 

He slowly undid the zipper to her dress and sat back on his heels as he pulled it slowly down her body, revealing her perfect curves and matching underwear. She bit down on her bottom lip with a blush as he scanned her body with hungry eyes. Her fingers reaching for the buttons of his shirt as she started to unbutton it and push it down his muscular arms. 

"Wow, Sam, your body is..." she gasped, fingertips tracing the grooves of his muscles. He was very proud of his body. He spent a lot of time working on it. He smirked at her comment and leaned down to kiss along her breasts, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra so the lace was no longer in the way. Her breasts spilled free and he wasted no time kissing and nibbling along them to find one of her erect nipples to swirl his tongue around. 

 

As he worked on unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans he kissed down her body to her panties, breathing hot breath at her core as she squirmed and twisted her fingers through his hair again, giving the strands a tug which only encouraged his cock to harden further. He grunted and reached up to pull her panties down and off her legs, throwing them to the other side of the room as she wouldn't be needing them for quite some time. His large hands kept her thighs spread as he lowered his mouth to her sex, licking and swirling his tongue around her clit. She gasped and groaned beneath his touch which made him smile.

"Oh fuck, Sam," she mewled as she squirmed beneath him but his hold on her thighs kept her in place. He kissed her inner thigh next, sitting back to continue pulling his trousers and boxers down as he stood up and kicked them the whole way off. "Holy..." Cindy gasped, her eyes wide as she looked down and gulped. 

 

Sam had gotten that reaction a few times before. It was always a great confidence boost. He knew he was above average, fairly long and although he wasn't massively thick, he was a good proportion. He'd definitely never had any complaints. He worked himself in his hand, feeling how hard he was as it throbbed. It had definitely been too long. Walking around to his bedside table he opened the door and grabbed a condom quickly, putting it on as he returned to the bed, nestling between her legs. She wrapped them around his waist again and bit down on her bottom lip as she looked up at him.

"You ready, sweetheart?" he asked, kissing her collarbone. She nodded, raking her fingernails down his back eagerly. He reached between them and dragged the tip through her wet centre, pressing his hips forward slowly as he filled her. She was tight and warm and fuck he'd missed this feeling. He couldn't let it get that long before this happened again.

 

She was moaning and whimpering beneath him, gentle but loudly as he fucked her slow, driving his hips forward at an angle that rubbed his tip along her walls and drove her crazy. Her nails were scratching up his back, which he didn't mind and he grabbed her hips and flipped them over until she was on top, riding him hard, nails raking down his chest now as she lifted and dropped her hips, hair covering her face, eyes closed and head tilted back. His hands felt up her body one settling on the dip of her waist, the other kneading her breast. Sam tipped his head back and closed his eyes, feeling how good she squeezed around him as she fucked him, hearing how she moaned his name.

 

Fuck, he hoped Y/N, next door, could hear this. How good simple, normal sex could feel, how it doesn't have to be all pain and rough. How good  _he_  can make a girl feel. He started to fuck up into her, needing more of what she was giving him as he felt himself edge closer and closer to his orgasm. He reached between her legs and circled her clit with the pad of his thumb as he felt her clench tighter around him, hands squeezing his chest tightly as she came undone on top of him. It was as if she was intentionally squeezing around him, pulling him closer to the edge as he pulled her down by the back of the neck and kissed her lips hard, moaning and cursing into her mouth as he came.

 

She collapsed on top of him, both panting heavily before she rolled off and lay next to him, sighing happily. He pulled the condom off and threw it into the bin before getting up. 

"I'm gonna grab a drink. Do you want anything?" he asked as he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on.

"Water would be great," she smiled. He made his way down to the kitchen to see Y/N pouring herself some juice. He watched her eyes linger on his body a little, which made him feel good. He smiled softly. 

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Sam asked quietly. 

"We? Oh, you got lucky then? No no, I was just thirsty." She brushed her hair out of her face. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she didn't realise he had someone in his room. "Hope you wrapped it," she winked, referring back to Dean's joke when he'd left that evening. Sam didn't reply, he wasn't sure what to say so he just faked a soft laugh. "Night, Sammy," she sighed, leaving him alone.

 

He watched her walk out, Dean's shirt skimming the very top of her thighs as her hips swayed and he drew a deep breath. He wasn't sure there was a getting over her. No matter how many girls he fucked. He was in far too deep. 

 

 


	12. Teased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's pulled away on business, but he still finds away to leave you feeling thoroughly teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr! @negans-lucille-tblr

_Your POV_

 

 

“You ok?” Sam asked as he watched you wince to sit down.

“Mhm, I'm fine,” you nodded, holding a breath in. Your ass cheeks were killing you. Turns out being a brat was way more fun than you thought it would be. And you got to try out your punishment paddle, which was...interesting.

“Do I wanna know?” Sam sighed, he looked annoyed. You giggled a little and sipped your coffee. Dean hadn't come down for the morning yet, so as far as you were concerned, you were _off duty._

“No, you probably don't,” you smirked. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head as he wrote down an answer to the crossword. “Give me a clue, then,” you prompted leaning to look over his shoulder, but the bruise on your ass made you hiss.

“Urm, _Filters slowly,_ five letters,” Sam read out.

“Seeps, come on, give me another one, a harder one than that,” you huffed. Sam laughed and read through the clues again.

“Morning, Y/N, kneel.” You looked up to see Dean dressed in a suit again, briefcase in his hand and you couldn't help but feel disappointed that he appeared to be going to work when it wasn't one of your days off, and today was special, your birth control had finally kicked in. You got up from your seat and walked over to him before carefully kneeling, whimpering at the pain. “You still hurting?” he asked, his green eyes were intense on you as you nodded.

“Yes sir,” you whispered.

“Ok,” he nodded, reaching out to stroke your hair a little, “stand.” You did as you were told, relieved. “Have you eaten yet?”

“No sir,” you cleared your throat.

“Ok, I'll feed you, and we'll sort out that cute little ass of yours then I've got to go to work,” Dean explained. He turned around to the fridge as he rummaged in it and pulled out a bowl of different fruits all cut up and a pot of yoghurt.

“How come?” Sam spoke up from his place.

“They need some stuff signing, must've overlooked it last time I was there,” Dean explained, dishing out some yoghurt into a bowl, spooning the fruit on top.

“They need me?” Sam checked.  
“Nah, you're good.” Dean handed you the bowl and a spoon, “eat, sweetheart,” he commanded.

“Thank you,” you smiled. You tucked in and watched as Dean grabbed himself a muffin. Part of you was annoyed that he made you eat so healthily when he got to eat whatever he wanted, the other part of you was warmed to think he might care about you more than he cared about himself.

 

After breakfast Dean lead you to your room and commanded that you show for him, which you did. You felt his stare on you for a moment as he assessed your bruises, and a few parts where the skin had broken and bled, but was starting to heal already.

“Why didn't you safe word, sweetheart?” Dean asked, his fingers barely brushing the damaged skin.

“I didn't want to,” you whimpered.

“Seems like that little body of yours can't keep up with how greedy your mind is,” Dean mused. “Learning your limits also means thinking about the aftermath. Maybe you won't push yourself so hard next time.” You gulped. He was right, you were enjoying yourself far too much at the time to even think that this could happen. You wanted to push yourself, partially to please him. “Plus, I have a better idea too,” he added. You pressed your face into the covers as you felt the cool sting of lotion on your heated skin.

 

He was so soft and gentle, a touch you weren't used to with him, but you enjoyed it. He worked the lotion in, making sure to get every inch. “I must say though, sweetheart, purple suits you.” You looked over your shoulder to see him smirking at you. When he was finished he placed a feather touch kiss to your one cheek and wiped his hands on the towel he'd thrown over his shoulder.

 

His hand came back to you as his thumb ghosted over your clit. You groaned, hips bucking in search of more friction.

“I'm looking forward to fucking this pussy later,” he purred. “Are you?” he asked, the tip of his thumb teasing your opening. You groaned.

“Yes sir, god I can't wait,” you mewled.

“”You've been very good waiting, taking everything I've given you this week,” he told you. You blushed, feeling ridiculously validated. “I might be going to work, but you're not getting the day off.” You couldn't feel him between your legs any more and when you strained your neck, you watched him opening one of the drawers to the cupboard that held all different kinds of devices and toys. You saw the familiar pink U shaped torture device he'd used on you at dinner that one night and shuddered. That thing was evil. As he approached the bed with it, he could clearly see your grimace and chuckled a little. “You don't want this?” he asked.

“Last time didn't go so well,” you blushed. Dean laughed softly.

“Last time, you weren't allowed to cum,” he reminded you, “and I didn't know your limits yet,” he added.

“But you won't be here,” you pointed out.

“I won't, but I think I know you well enough now,” he told you as you felt him spread your one sore cheek to the side, the silicone of the device being dragged up and down through your slick. “If it gets too much, you can text or call me at any time,” he told you. “Your ringtone is different to anyone else's so I'll know it's you, and I'll stop it immediately,” he reassured you, all the while teasing the toy inside you. “You're allowed to cum three times whilst I'm gone, but that's all, so spend them wisely,” he smirked.

“Urgh, only three?” you complained, feeling your brat surface. Dean's green eyes landed on you, hard and serious.

“Make that two...want to push me further?” he dared. You shook your head immediately, keeping your lips sealed shut as you whimpered, feeling the toy settle into place. Two. Two was better than none. You could cope with that. “You can do whatever you want whilst I'm gone,” he told you, “just don't cum more than twice,” he reminded you. Not that you were going to forget that part. “How's that ass feeling?” he checked.

“A little better, thank you, sir,” you smiled.

“Good, stand,” he commanded and you raised to your feet, turning around to face him. “You might want to wear some clothes today, Sam will probably be home,” Dean winked. You giggled and nodded. “Be good, I'll be back soon.” He kissed your forehead and left you alone.

 

*

 

Of course Sam was home. Sam seemed to always be around. It was a huge house, probably more than 30 rooms and yet he always seemed to be in the one you were in. You only really knew the living room, dining room, kitchen, Dean's office and some of the bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs. You had been alone in the living room, the couch the only place you seemed to be able to comfortably sit, thanks to the cool leather and soft cushioning. Sam seemed to appear out of nowhere, through a door you had never been through.

“Where do you keep coming from?” you giggled after he'd made you jump.

“The games room,” he pointed behind him.

“There's a games room?” you asked.

“Has Dean never shown you around?” Sam asked. You shook your head.

“Well then let me,” he offered. You shrugged, you figured if you were going to be living here, even if it was only for your month trial, you should probably know your way around.

 

You followed Sam to the front door where he decided was a good place to start. The grand staircase was in front of you and you already knew the first room to your left was Dean's office. The room to the right was the living room and straight ahead was the kitchen. Sam showed you through the living room first, the games room which had a large couch in the middle and what seemed like every games console ever made, in a unit surrounding a large TV. Games were stuffed into the large bookshelf, table tennis and a dart board down the other end. It was a typical man cave. Off that room was a room that only had a pool table in it. You enjoyed playing pool.

“Want a game before we move on?” Sam asked as he watched your face light up at the sight.

“Sure! I'm not the best, though,” you blushed. As Sam handed you a cue you felt the device kick in and whimpered, knuckles turning white as you gripped the little wooden stick hard.

“You ok?” Sam checked, his hazel eyes fixed on your face.

“Mhm, good,” you nodded, trying your best to remain composed. You could feel your arousal growing, getting uncomfortable between your legs. God you hoped Dean stopped it soon or you were going to be putting on a show for his little brother.

“You can break if you want?” Sam offered, setting up the balls on the table.

“No, you do it,” you cleared your throat. You couldn't move from your spot. God you hoped Sam couldn't hear the buzzing the toy was making inside you. You crossed your legs and drew a deep breath and just before it got too much, it stopped. You let out your breath and calmed yourself a little as Sam took his shot.

 

With shaky legs you stepped up to the table and carefully leaned over to take a shot. The device rubbed your clit as the table edge nudged it and you whimpered automatically. Sam was watching you, eyebrows raised with suspicion. You cleared your throat, ignored him and took your go. It was hot in the poky room, or maybe that was just you and your anxiety of when the device was going to kick in again. Sam opened a window, which you were incredibly grateful for.

“I'm so hot,” he complained, “you okay?” he asked.

“It is warm,” you agreed. He pushed his hair back out of his way and blew a puff of breath up his face as he pulled his flannel off, throwing it over a chair in the corner of the room. The large muscles in his arms bulged, the sleeves of his t shirt struggling as he bent over the table to take his go. You would have to be blind to not notice how nice Sam's body was. He clearly took very good care of himself. You weren't much of a muscly men kind of girl, but Sam's suited him, proportional to his tall, wide frame.

“I'm kinda beating your ass, sweetheart,” he commented after taking his go. You giggled, his brother definitely beat him to that. But you weren't about to say that aloud.

“I did say I wasn't great,” you defended, chalking your cue as if that was going to help you at all. You leaned over and took your shot, missing every ball you were meant to hit.

“I'm sorry,” Sam said and when you looked up you saw him pulling his t shirt over his head, “I'm far too hot,” he complained. Your eyes scanned his body. You could see it much clearer now it wasn't in refrigerator light like before. Every muscle was defined, the grooves and lines were deep and his skin was tanned.

 

As you straightened up and attempted to peel your eyes away from Sam you felt the buzzing return, like a slap around the face to remind you that you were committed to his older brother. It was almost like Dean could see you and was demanding your attention again. You mewled and disguised it as a cough as you felt yourself clenching around the toy. Your heart was racing, thighs squeezed together, and the orgasm that Dean had built only minutes ago was back stronger, aching for release.

“Where's the....where's the nearest bathroom?” you asked Sam desperately, but tried to keep your voice calm.

“Next door, you ok?” he checked.

“Yeah, fine,” you forced a smile and rushed to the bathroom. You closed and locked the door quickly, the vibrations weren't letting up, he wanted you to cum. He was evil. You whimpered as your hands gripped the edge of the sink and you felt your climax build, the coil snapping as you moaned and your knees almost buckled beneath you. You tried to be quiet, because bathrooms echo and Sam was only next door, but your orgasm was intense. You almost wanted to take the device out, because it wasn't letting you down from your high, but before you could do anything, it stopped. You panted, feeling your walls pulsate around the silicone intrusion. You took deep breaths, checked yourself in the mirror and smoothed your hair. Your cheeks were flushed, pupils lust blown, but you could pass it all off as being hot in that room.

 

You felt a different type of buzzing in your back pocket and pulled your phone out to see a text from Dean.

 

_Did you just cum?_

 

That bastard knew you way too well, it made you uneasy to think how quickly he'd figured you out and just what he could do with the information. But the same thought made a fresh slick appear between your legs.

 

_Yes sir_

 

You saw he was replying and stared at the screen until the message appeared.

 

_Hope you were alone._

 

You smirked as you typed out your reply.

 

_It was a close one. You're evil._

 

_Want that to be your only orgasm today?_

 

_No sir, sorry_

 

_Good girl. One left. Be back later._

 

You sighed and put your phone back in your pocket as you splashed some water over your face and dabbed it dry with a towel.

 

*

 

Sam had just finished up his tour of the manor after totally beating you at pool when Dean arrived home. It was during a tour of the gym that your second orgasm hit you and you had to pretend to need to use the phone outside for relief. It was quickly followed by another text from Dean.

 

_Last one. Hope you liked it._

 

_Yes, sir. Thank you._

 

You'd grunted, frustrated at the reminder that he was able to tease you knowing you weren't allowed release now. And the damn thing had vibrated for a minute or so several times since.

“You never gave Y/N a tour of the manor,” Sam commented to his brother when he came back downstairs wearing his regular clothes again. You kinda hoped he had stayed in his suit if you were honest. s

“I've had more important things to worry about,” Dean flashed you a wink as he reached for his phone and pretended to send a text, but it became obvious what he was really doing as the vibrations kicked in again and you shuffled suddenly in your seat, whimpering and turning it into a throat clearing. Sam probably thought you were crazy, or at least getting sick the amount of fake coughs and throat clearings you'd done today.”Y/N?” Dean turned to you.

“Mhm...” you squeaked.

“Address me properly,” he commanded. You gulped, silently pleading with him not to do this. He raised his eyebrows and waited.

“Yes, sir?” Your voice was a whole octave higher.

“Your room, five minutes, you'll kneel.” He didn't say anything else before he left the room. Sam glanced at you.

“You sure you're okay? You've been weird all day,” he noted. He was wearing his t shirt again now, his arms crossed over his chest which only accentuated his muscles. You dragged your eyes from them to his face, hazel eyes staring at you, brown stands of hair framing them.

“Yeah, I'm good,” you smiled. The vibrations stopped, “I'm totally fine,” you sighed, feeling anything but fine. You were feeling utterly teased.

 

 


	13. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's got it all under control...hasn't he?

_Dean's POV_

 

He towered over her as she hung her head low, her Y/H/C strands covering her face a little. He reached for her chin and tipped her head up to look at him, he could see she was still struggling with the pain across her backside from her beating with the paddle. He hadn't spanked her before, he wasn't sure what her limits were, and at the time, she was enjoying herself so much, her pussy was literally dripping over his leg as she squealed and writhed beneath him, rubbing herself down on his hard cock. It took a lot for him to not cum from the stimulation, particularly when he saw how well she was responding to her punishment for being a brat. The skin was quickly turning from pink to bright red, lines where the edge of the paddle caught her beautifully. Slightly less angry patches of skin that spelt out _Slut_ thanks to the paddle's design. She was such a sight to behold.

 

Just the memory made his cock stir again.

“Do you like the pain?” he asked her. She whimpered, her breath hitching in her throat before she replied.

“Yeah...kinda,” she admitted with a blush.

“Remind you of how wet it made that little pussy of yours?” Dean smirked, his thumb ghosting her soft pillowy lips.

She gasped, “yes sir.” Dean chuckled lowly.

“You know, that wet patch you made on my trousers took a long time to dry. Pretty sure Sammy saw it,” he commented. Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of crimson as she looked up at him, her eyes lust blown. She chewed on her bottom lip anxiously as he stared down at her. She knew what she was doing. He loved watching her bite down on her lip, making it plump a little fuller, redden beneath the surface. Her tongue coming out ever so slightly to wet it. He wanted to use that mouth with his cock that was now almost fully erect, throbbing behind his jeans. But he wanted that pussy more. It had been far too long. And he could finally feel it, wrapped around him with nothing in the way. He could only imagine the warmth, wet, how good it would feel as it squeezed his cock perfectly.

 

It twitched and he lost composure for a moment as he groaned lowly.

“Undo my trousers, sweetheart,” he ordered. She immediately reached up and unbuckled his belt, pulling it apart to move on to undo his jeans. He'd forgone underwear when he got changed out of his work clothes, knowing he would want to spend time with Y/N as quickly as possible. She reached inside and eagerly freed his cock. Her delicate hand wrapped around him, fingers barely meeting, made him draw a deep breath, trying to remain in control. She didn't wait for another instruction, she automatically opened her mouth and licked a strip from the top of his balls, along the underside of his dick to the tip, her warm, soft lips encasing it a little as she sucked the head clean of pre-cum.

“So desperate,” he tutted, reaching to tuck some hair behind her ear. “Have you missed me?” he asked. She groaned, mouth taking him a little deeper by another inch or two as she nodded.

“ye-sir,” she mumbled around him. He instantly smiled, seeing her so hungry for him, desperate to please him. God, she was perfect for him.

“How many times did you cum today?” He asked, pulling himself out of her mouth so she could talk clearly. He reached into his back pocket for his phone as he pulled it out and opened up the app.  
“Twice, like you told me,” she smiled, looking proud of herself, so he knew she was telling the truth.

“Let's see if it'll still be only twice after this...” he teased, pressing the button. He pushed himself past her lips, back into the warm velvet of her mouth as she squirmed and moaned around his cock. “Don't stop sucking,” he commanded, jerking his hips forward to prompt her to keep going. She whimpered and started to suck, swirling her tongue around him, her one hand wrapping around his base, the other digging her nails into his thigh. She was still whimpering, tiny sob like sounds escaping her as she tried her best to please him despite the distraction. He had to concentrate himself, if he wanted to spend a good amount of time using her pussy. “I want you to tap my thigh just before you cum,” he instructed.

“Mhm,” she agreed around him, her eyes watering as she looked up at him and spluttered, her throat closing as she gagged. He was ever so slightly rocking his hips to help her out.

 

As soon as he felt the two taps from her fingers, he pressed the button to stop the device and she squealed around him in protest, breathing heavily through her nose.

“P-se,” she started begging, spit making its way out the corners of her mouth and down her chin, dripping onto her knees beneath her.

“Don't you look so pretty,” Dean purred, loading the camera on his phone as he took a photo. He loaded the app back up and pressed the button again as she started to splutter and wriggle uncomfortably. It was barely a minute before she was tapping his thigh again and he turned the device off. She grunted, clearly frustrated and pulled him out of her mouth.

“Please,” she whined, looking up at him. He's pretty sure if she was standing she'd be stomping her foot.

“Don't have a tantrum,” he warned. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

“Ok, daddy,” she sighed. His cock twitched in her hand. God he loved it when she pushed his buttons. A little power struggle never hurt anyone.

 

Her eyes widened at his reaction.

“Right, you wanna act like a brat? I'll treat you like one,” he grunted, grabbing a fistful of her hair as he forced his cock back into her mouth and turned the device on. She struggled against him as he held her there, nose pressed to his stomach. He was so deep he could feel her wet bottom lip against his balls. She was squealing and gagging, pushing on his hips but he didn't let up. They'd discussed safe signals, he knew he could trust her to use hers if she really needed to. He felt the tap on his thigh again but this time he didn't turn the device off.

“Don't you fucking dare cum,” he growled. She sobbed at his denial and screamed around his cock. He let her go and she instantly fell back on her heels.

“Please, please, please...oh god...” she panicked, tears trailing down her cheeks. He took his time turning the device off before she could deny him. She collapsed, shoulders hunched as she panted.

“Show,” he commanded. She sniffled and struggled to climb to her feet as she stumbled over to the bed and bent over it. She was whimpering, breathing hitching in her chest as she laid herself out in front of him. Her whole body shook as he reached and pulled the device out of her, thick white cream covering the pink silicone. “You've made such a mess, baby girl,” he mused. She whined as he chuckled.

 

He wanted to tease her so much more, but his cock was throbbing and begging for her as it dripped with her spit. She looked so inviting, purple bruises painted on her ass, pussy so wet and waiting it was glistening in the light, arms stretched above her head. He loaded the camera on his phone and took another photo. He stepped forward, bending his knees a little as he dragged the head of his cock up and down to coat it with her arousal. She gasped, hips automatically bucking back to meet his touch. He looked back to his phone, pressing record.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Your cock...” she mewled.

“What was that?” he prompted, a grunt cutting the last word a little short.

“I want your cock,” she said louder.

“Who's cock?”

“Yours, Daddy,” she begged, “please,” she added, the desperation evident in her voice. He slowly drove his hips forward as her cunt sucked him in. Despite being full of a toy all day, she was still unbelievably tight, warmer and wetter than he thought she'd be. He groaned, deep and low as he withdrew to the tip and eased himself back inside. She gasped fists gripping the sheets tightly.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Dean grunted, his hand carefully pulling her ass cheek to the side so he could pick up just how well she was taking him on the camera. She was already creaming on his cock. He gripped her thigh and pulled on it, encouraging her to turn onto her back. “Let me see that pretty body of yours,” he purred as she looked down her body at him with his camera and blushed, a low moan leaving her lips at the realisation. “You look so fucking good,” he praised, his hand pressing down on her stomach as he watched the bulge appear and disappear at the very bottom where he was fucking into her. “Look how deep you're taking me,” he smirked. Her eyes landed on the bulge as she gasped, mouth falling open.

“Oh fuck,” she muttered. Dean chuckled, his thumb rubbing little circles over her clit as she held her legs up and apart, leaning on her elbows, head tipped back as she moaned loudly.

“You wanna cum?” he asked as he felt her squeeze around him harder.

“Yes, please, please Daddy,” she begged.

“Ok, sweetheart, you can cum,” he agreed. Her hands reached to cup her breasts as they heaved between her fingers, the prettiest look of satisfaction flooding her face as he felt her flutter around him, screaming his name in pure and utter bliss.

 

When she came back down from her high, Dean stopped recording and tossed his phone onto the bed, leaning over and giving his complete attention to fucking her into the mattress hard and fast. Her fingers gripped the tops of his arms as she cried out in pleasure, eyes fluttering shut.

“Fuck, that cunt takes me so well, it's perfect,” Dean growled, fingers combing into her hair as he tugged it. She yelped, pussy clenching around him as he tugged again, her head tipping back enough that he could lick up her neck, sucking a purple bruise into the delicate skin. “Gonna fill you up,” Dean told her in a low growl. She gasped, hands wrapping around to his ass as she pulled him in, impossibly deeper until he's spilled inside her, balls tight and pressed against her ass, body trembling over hers. Short, deep grunts left the green eyed Winchester as he came.

 

“God, that was so worth the wait,” she sighed happily as he came down from his high, chest heaving and sweat beading on his forehead. He swallowed, kissing her cheek.

“Yeah,” he agreed. He'd lost himself in pure ecstasy for a moment there, he'd lost control of her, of himself. But he didn't mind all that much. He pulled out of her, his cock already softening, as he crashed down next to her and curled an arm around her small body to pull her into him. She laid her head on his chest and swirled a finger around the skin. He needed to recover a moment longer before he could completely care for her.

“I loved that,” she told him, looking up at him with her Y/E/C eye's wide and soft.

“Me too,” he agreed.

 

 

_Sam's POV_

 

Sam was laying on his bed, music playing in the background softly as he tried to wrap his head around the day's events. He'd told himself he needed to get over Y/N, again. He knew that sleeping with Cindy didn't really help. Ok, so he was feeling a little less tense than he had been, but it had only just taken the edge off. He knew he would never be able to have Y/N, not as long as Dean had his hold over her. He had to think of something else to take his mind off of her, before he lost himself down a dark downward spiral he knew he shouldn't head down. He was in control; for now. He would know when he was losing control, he would be able to stop himself. He was sure of it.

 

Plus, there was the small matter that she wanted him too. He just _knew it._ He saw the way she looked at him earlier on when they were playing pool, watching him undress, how flustered and flushed her cheeks became, how she stammered and stuttered. She wanted what he wanted. He heard her in the bathroom when he pressed his ear to the door, moaning and gasping softly, it was so much better than when she was having her massage, knowing those noises were definitely sexual. Was she touching herself, because of _him?_ Just the thought made his cock stir in his pants. He could hear something amongst the sound of his music, and sat up, turning it down to realise it was her. She was moaning and whimpering again. He sat on the edge of his bed, as it was closest to the wall they shared. He quickly undid his pants, pulling his hardening cock free as he wrapped his hand around it and started to work himself.

He frowned, struggling to hear her properly, finding it hard to concentrate. It wasn't enough. He needed more. He was working himself, but it just wasn't helping, not properly. It didn't feel like it should. He grunted, frustrated and gave up. He'd have to finish what he started some other way. Grabbing his laptop he opened it up and watched it blink to life. He loaded the internet, navigating through the tabs he already had open, closing some to make sure it didn't lag. Lagging porn was the worst. Dean had been using his laptop again. He could tell from the crumbs on his keyboard and the music open. Why he didn't use his own, Sam didn't know. Usually because he would leave his in work on accident. He clicked on the iCloud tab, going to close it, but something caught his eye. Three thumbnails.

 

_Uploaded ten minutes ago._

 

It was a photo of Y/N, Dean's cock in her mouth. Sam felt his own twitch in his hand as he licked his lips and swallowed hard. He knew he shouldn't look, but he couldn't drag his eyes away. She looked so beautiful, even with spit spilling from her lips, eyes half lidded and lust blown, cheeks flushed. That's how she'd look if Sam looked down as she was sucking _his_ cock. He started to work his hand over himself again, this time, it felt good. He noticed there were more. He clicked on the next photo, she was spread out on the bed, face down. His eyes took in the bruises first, no wonder she was struggling to sit down earlier on. He didn't want to see them, but the glistening of her wet pussy, that was even noticeable on the screen, kept his eyes locked to the image. He imaged how good it would feel, to step up behind her, sink inside her. So wet and warm. It would be perfect.

 

He'd worked up a sweat now, breath uneven as his hand worked harder and faster over himself. The fact the next one was a video only excited him even more. He clicked it immediately. God, he didn't think he could get any harder, the noises seeping through his speakers were enough to almost get him to the edge. The sight of her being turned over, her whole naked body on display for the camera as she palmed her breasts and tipped her head back in ecstasy. Sam was desperate to see that for himself, feel her wrapped around him as he fucked her to an orgasm. As she came undone on the screen, Sam felt hot ropes of cum land over his hand, splattering his jeans and some of the keys of his laptop. He grunted, panting heavily as he paused the video and pushed the laptop away.

 

He cleaned up quickly, feeling a little ashamed at what he'd done. He had invaded her privacy? What would she think if she knew what he'd just done? Would she feel violated? Or, would it make her feel good? That she was so sexy that just the sight of her had gotten him off? He went back to his laptop, logging out of Dean's iCloud account and closing the tab. But not before he'd saved the photos and video to his laptop.

 

Maybe he _was_ losing control.

 

 

 


	14. A Day in the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day spent with Dean at work leaves you with very mixed signals.

_Your POV_

 

"Dean told me what you did," you raised your eyebrows as Sam passed you on your way to the kitchen. He was wearing shorts, a t-shirt you assumed he had been wearing tucked into the waist band. His body was shimmering with sweat, hair damp and you assumed he'd been working out as his muscles looked a little more pumped up than usual. 

 

If you hadn't have known any better you'd think he had been avoiding you the last week which was really out of character of him. Sam stopped in front of you reluctantly and his hazel eyes widened as he opened his mouth wide, closing it just to open it again.

"What? What did Dean say? I haven't done anything..."he spluttered. 

"I can't believe you'd do that to me Sammy..." you feigned a pout.

"Y/N, look, I'm so sorry..." Sam panicked but you cut him off laughing.

"I can't believe you'd finish the crossword without me! I thought that was our thing!" You reached forward to shove him playfully as his face lit up with relief and he laughed along. You didn't know what was up with him but it was nice to see him relax a little.

"Yeah, definitely is our thing," he agreed with a blush. "I'm sorry. I'll buy another paper and we can do it together later," he smiled. 

"It's fine. I'm going to work with Dean today apparently." You shrugged a shoulder. 

"Oh, I see," Sam nodded, "well try to not die of boredom," he laughed.

 

*

 

You thought Sam might have been joking with the boredom comment, but you'd been sat patiently on the black leather couch in Dean's office for what felt like a few hours, the reality was it was just over an hour. He was sat at his desk, answering calls, silently typing on his laptop and people wandered in and out getting him to look at or sign things. He barely looked at you except to check you were still sat as he'd instructed, feet flat, back straight and palms flat on your knees. 

"Y/N?" he called and you immediately turned to him. "Come here." He beckoned you with a flick of two fingers. You stood and walked to the opposite side of his desk. "Around here," he prompted so you circled the desk to stand next to him. He turned in his swivel chair to face you and pushed his hand up your pencil skirt he'd made you wear until his fingers brushed your bare clit. "Hm," he hummed in approval, "you're going to suck my cock. I always hate this part of the job, so I figured you can make it more entertaining..." he smirked. His hand left you and he pushed back in his chair as it rolled away from the desk a little and you took your cue to climb under it and settle on your knees, crouched over a little. As he pulled himself to tuck back under you worked on his trousers and freed his cock as you started to work it in your hand. "Don't stop until I tell you to," he ordered. 

"Yes, sir," you replied wrapping your hand around the base as you brought it to your mouth and started to suck, tongue swirling around the tip as it started to swell in your mouth, growing harder with each suck. 

 

Dean didn't make any noise, it was silent apart from the wet of your mouth as you sucked down on him. His phone rang and as instructed, you didn't stop. His voice was steady and collected, the person on the other end wouldn't have a clue his cock was deep down someone's throat, balls slowly getting coated with saliva. He stayed on the phone for over a minute and you tried to be as quiet as you could without holding back. You felt his hand wrap around the back of your head as he held it there, cock pressing at the back of your throat. When he hung up, he let a small grunt pass his lips before his hand left you and he returned to silence and whatever he was doing. 

 

You didn't let that discourage you, nor did you let a knock on the door stop your mouth working him. Dean didn't move, didn't readjust himself or push himself further under the table, just beckoned the person in, made small talk as he signed whatever papers they had brought him and said goodbye. If they knew what was happening, they didn't let on. Your heart was pounding in your chest the whole time, but Dean's composure never faltered. 

 

And it didn't the next three times someone came into the room. You wondered how many other girls he'd had knelt under his desk, but you tried not to think about it too much. Your throat was sore, jaw aching and knees irritated by the carpet. You were impressed that Dean was still hard, no hint of a climax in sight. Your pussy was soaked, with each intrusion that could reveal your dirty secret came a fresh slick of arousal. 

 

Once you were alone again, Dean pushed back in his chair, his green eyes finally landing on you and it was the attention you'd been craving. You looked up at him, but continued your work until he told you to stop. He took your hand and helped you out from under the desk and to your feet, turning you around and hitching your skirt up over your ass. He spanked it once, the remainder of your bruises stung a little which only made you wetter. His hands gripped your hips and guided you to sit on his lap, cock sinking straight inside you until he was fully seated. You mewled at the feeling of being completely full and settled your hands on his thighs as you started to lift and drop your hips. 

 

"That's it, baby girl," Dean encouraged in a deep growl, fingers digging painfully into the flesh of your hips as he started to lift and meet your thrusts. "Hmm, I should bring you to work every time," he chuckled, his one hand travelling up the dip of your waist and settling over your breast as he pulled your shirt to one side and slipping it into your lace bra. His fingers pinch and twist at your nipple. You rocked your hips and leaned back against him, tilting your head back to rest on his shoulder. He pressed you flush against him with a flat hand, fingers spread over your stomach as you felt him hit new parts of you, nudging your g spot beautifully.

 

"You're gonna cum now," he told you calmly. At first you were a little thrown, not feeling close enough to climax, but a few more thrusts of his hips had you gasping, clenching around him as you felt your orgasm hit you from nowhere. Did he really know you that well that he knew when you were close before you did? Or was he so wedged into your mind, so in control of every part of you, that him telling you that you were going to cum is what spurred it on? Whatever the reason, you came undone on top of him, legs shaking and breath heaving. 

 

"Daddy's turn," he mumbled, tensing and relaxing his thigh muscles to help his thrusts into your soaked pussy as he emptied inside you. He stroked your hair back over your shoulder and kissed the side of your neck softly. "Stand up sweetheart," he ordered softly and you used the desk to help you to your shaky legs. He reached for the box of tissues and cleaned you both up, readjusting your skirt straight and as you turned around you watched him put himself away. "Sit down, darling," he nodded back over to the couch. As you took your place, you heard him on the phone. 

"Two lemonades, Tammy, and get me those audits to sign off, I want to go on lunch." 

 

*

 

Dean's arm was around you a little more affectionately than normal, hand squeezing your waist and pulling you closer, kissing at your cheek almost lovingly every now and then. You were sure you were blushing, feeling very flattered. It was like he was showing you off in the staff room. You wondered why you were even in there when he had an assistant who could bring him anything he needed. Did he want people to see you?

 

"Dean Winchester, I heard a rumor you were  _actually_  in work for once..." You heard as an older brunette woman came into the room and approached you both. 

"Ah very funny! Ellen, this is my girlfriend, Y/N," Dean beamed. You'd never heard Dean call you his  _girlfriend_  before. You'd never really thought about what you were to him. How do you actually label your relationship? Still, it was nice to hear Dean refer to you like that. Honestly, you'd given up on the idea of anything ever being romantic between you and Dean, but right now, you were seeing glimmers of what it could be like. He was actually capable of it. 

 

"Y/N, this is Ellen," Dean turned to you and smiled. You took her out stretched hand and smiled politely.

"Hey, nice to meet you."

"Lovely to meet you too, darling," she chirped.

"Ellen is kinda like the Mom of the company, keeping everyone in line," Dean explained. She flashed him a wink. 

"I'm one of the only women able to keep those Winchesters in check," she boasted jokingly. You laughed, finding it hard to believe Dean ever did what any woman told him to do. 

"Alright, don't get cocky," Dean warned. Ellen reached up and softly slapped Dean's face playfully for a moment.

"Someone's gotta do it," she winked. She turned to you and smiled warmly.

"It's so nice to see Dean happy," she commented, "right, I've got to go and keep this place standing, hopefully I'll see you soon?" She posed the last bit as a question, directing it at Dean.

"Not if I can help it," he smirked.

"Hm...oh, your father is looking for you. I'll send him by your office in a bit," she organised.

 

*

 

For some reason, Dean had made you kneel to the side of his desk when you got back to his office, rather than sit on the couch. You were still feeling a new found hope for your relationship with Dean. You wondered if he really did think of you as his girlfriend or if that was for Ellen's benefit. It was quiet again as Dean typed on his laptop. You stayed knelt, even when the door opened and an older man came in. Dean didn't seem bothered, his green eyes flickering to you for a moment. The tall man stalked towards the desk, his hazel eyes fixed on you, a smirk deep on his lips between his salt and pepper stubble. 

 

"Dad," Dean addressed the older man with a nod. Your eyes glanced over the older Winchester. For an older man he was handsome, and you were starting to wonder if there was such thing as an ugly Winchester. 

"Eyes down, sweetheart, you weren't given permission to look at me," he drawled. You were thrown off, eyes instantly landing on your knees in shock. He had no right to order you about like that did he? He wasn't your dom. You quickly glanced at Dean to see if he was as annoyed as you were, but he didn't seem fazed. "This is the one, huh?" John's voice sounded out again, deep and gruff. 

"Yes, Sir," Dean replied. 

"Any good?" John asked. 

 

You didn't know what they were talking about, possibly something business related as you stared down at your bare knees, the black immaculately clean rug beneath you had tiny white speckles in it which you hadn't noticed before. 

"Yes sir, the best." You could hear that Dean was smirking from the tone of his voice. 

"How's that mouth?" You looked straight up at the two of them when the realisation hit you that they were, in fact, talking about you. 

"Pretty damn good," Dean boasted, "but that pussy is better."

"Not very well behaved," John noted, his eyebrow raised as you looked between the two Winchesters. 

"Nah bit of a brat this one, nothing I can't handle," Dean shrugged nonchalantly. It was a stark contrast to the way he had treated you in the staff room and the blow was harsh.

"Nothing you can't beat out of it," John sniggered.  _It_. Like you weren't even human. Your cheeks burned with humiliation and you weren't sure it was the arousing kind. You felt like a piece of meat being eyed up by two hungry vultures. Tears pricked behind your eyes but you'd be damned if you let them see. 

 

"Show," John commanded. You didn't move, he didn't have control over you. 

"Dad, come on, leave her alone," Dean chuckled, "she's not yours to play with."

"Thought I always taught you to share your toys?" John asked bemused. You felt your fists clench on your lap as you tried to block out their conversation. 

 

"Did you see last month's audit?" Dean changed the subject which you were extremely grateful for. 

"Yeah, Cas sent it over last week."

"Think we have any issues?" Dean asked, worried laced in his voice, not that you had any idea what they were talking about now. 

"Nah, I've got it under control," John said reassuringly. "Talking of control... How's your brother?" You paid more attention at the mention of Sam. 

"You know, being his usual self," Dean huffed. 

"We'll talk about it some other time," John noted and you started to think you weren't welcome in that conversation. 

"Yes, sir," Dean agreed. "Anything else? I wanna get finished so I can take her home," Dean prompted. 

"Alright, I get it. I'll let you get on," John laughed, "see you soon, sweetheart," John was crouched down, more your eye line now, "hopefully you'll be a little better behaved next time, hm?" 

  
  


 


	15. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night heart to heart with Sam leaves him wanting more and Dean makes a discovery he's really not happy about...

_Sam's POV_

 

It was pretty late. Sam couldn't sleep. His brain was overthinking again. Like it had done for the few weeks Y/N had been in his life. And as usual the last week, it had wandered to the two photos and video he had of her. But unfortunately, it was almost like he was immune to them now. He'd seen them so many times, he may as well been looking at photos of real estate. He needed more.

 

His attention was drawn to footsteps down the stairs. As he sat up off the couch, he saw Y/N coming into view. She was wearing one of Dean's shirts as usual.

“Oh, Sam, what are you doing up?” she asked softly. Her voice was missing its usual cheery tone, but Sam assumed it was because she was tired.

“Can't sleep,” he replied.

“Me neither,” she sighed, “mind if I join you?” She fiddled with her fingers in front of her as she asked, like a shy child.

“Of course not,” Sam smiled, tapping the place next to him as he tried to make it seem welcoming. She slowly came and sat down alongside him, turning to the side and leaning back against the arm of the couch with her head against the back cushion. “Everything okay?” he checked. Y/N sighed as she hugged her bare legs and if she wasn't fully facing him, he's sure he'd be able to see up her shirt.

“Yeah, you don't want to know.” She shook her head and rested her chin on her knee.

“If Dean's done something to hurt you...” Sam started, just the thought made him mad. He'd kill Dean if he ever did anything to Y/N that she hadn't asked for. He knew that there were things she _did_ want that he'd never understand, and the only reason he was coming around to accepting that was because she seemed happy. But right then, her eyes wide with a sadness behind them, she seemed anything but. Something was troubling her and he could put money on it being Dean and his...ways.

“No, Sam, not like that...” she smiled softly, reaching out to hold his shoulder for a moment. Her hand was small, but soft and warm, and the heaviness was still there even when she pulled away. “I'm just being silly,” she shook her head again.

“Tell me anyway,” Sam encouraged, “no judgement, I promise.” He turned to face her a little better, to show he was listening.

“Today, Dean was kinda acting like my boyfriend, you know, arm around me, kissing me, he even told Ellen that I was his girlfriend. It was so nice, I started to really think that he could do the romance stuff, you know?” She started, “but I'm starting to think that it was all an act. I thought I was okay with this being purely sexual, and for the most part I am, but I miss the cute stuff. You know, hand holding, cute dates and stuff. I know he tries but...”

“But my brother doesn't do romance,” Sam agreed, nodding as he saw her problem. “Would you ever consider having a romantic relationship with someone else?” he asked.

“Yeah, how do I explain how I won't be having sex with them because I'm practically someone else's sex slave?” she laughed softly. “No, I knew what I was getting myself into. That would be unfair on Dean. It's just a little disheartening,” she confessed. “And then this afternoon...” she paused, like she was gathering her thoughts. “I'm used to Dean being degrading and a little humiliating,” she blushed as she explained, “but this was different. He let your Dad talk to me like I was nothing...” Her eyes filled to the brim with tears. Sam's heart broke for her. She was anything but nothing. “I just...I'm okay with Dean being like that, because that's our relationship, but John...” she sniffled.

“He had no right to talk to you like that.” Sam interrupted immediately, “our father has always treated women like that. I mean, he's worse than Dean. I've always hated it. And Dean idolises him, so he was probably showing off.” Sam didn't want to excuse Dean's behaviour, but he hated to think that Y/N was upset. Slating Dean right now was only going to make that worse. He needed to be supportive of her lifestyle, even if he didn't agree. “But you're anything but nothing, Y/N, you're smart and funny and absolutely beautiful. My father is a dick and if Dean doesn't see how amazing you are then that's his problem not yours.” Sam shut up when he realised he was saying too much. He blushed and watched her do the same.

“Thanks Sam,” she whispered, wiping her cheeks. “What's up with you anyway?” she asked, more composed now. Sam wasn't sure how to reply to that. He couldn't exactly tell her the truth.

“Just thinking about...my ex.” He cleared his throat.

“Yeah? Do you miss her?”

“Yeah, every day,” he confessed. It wasn't a lie, he did miss her, he thought about her a lot. But there was nothing he could do about it now. Therapy had helped him let her go a long time ago.

“What happened?” she asked, hesitantly like she was afraid of upsetting him. He liked how sensitive she was.

“About four years ago, our apartment caught fire and Dean managed to rescue me, but it was too late for Jessica.” Sam swallowed hard, heart pounding in his chest as he told her.

“Sam, I'm so sorry,” she gasped, hand on his shoulder again. He smiled softly at her.

“It's okay...well, I mean, it's not, but I'm okay now. It took a lot to get over her, and I lost control for a while, but it got better.” The way she was looking at him had changed. Her eyes were softer and she looked like she genuinely cared about him. She moved so she could rest her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him.

“I had no idea, Sam. I'm sorry,” she whispered.

 

Sam wrapped an arm around her and smiled a little to himself. This was comfortable. Maybe a little _too_ comfortable as he held her closer and let himself inhale her fruity shampoo. He wanted desperately to kiss her head, but he held back, afraid she might think that was a little _weird._ They stayed like that for several moments.

“Y/N?” Sam whispered softly, but he didn't get a reply. “Hey, Y/N.” His thumb stroked up and down her arm a little, but she didn't stir. As much as he wanted to continue holding her like this, she didn't seem overly comfortable so he wrapped his arm around her tighter and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style with ease. He carefully and slowly climbed the stairs, watching how her lips twitched into a smile in her sleep as she snuggled in a little closer. She looked even more perfect when she was peaceful like that.

 

He carefully opened her bedroom door and carried her over to her bed, laying her down. Before he grabbed the covers to pull over her, he let his hand brush down her arm, to the dip of her waist, over her hip and down her thigh. The shirt was soft, but her skin was softer, and warm. His large hand spread over the width of her thigh easily. He wanted to touch so much more of her, but he knew that was wrong, disrespectful even, so he reluctantly grabbed her covers and pulled them up to her chest. Once she was tucked in he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Y/N,” he whispered before he left her alone and went to bed himself.

 

* * *

 

_Dean's POV_

 

 

The noises that bled through the laptop speakers were so fake and exaggerated, it almost made him cringe. But he held Y/N by the back of her head, face pointed to the screen.

“Keep watching, sweetheart,” he demanded, as he continued to fuck her. “Don't look away, you need to see this part,” he told her. She moaned in protest, the vibrations he had pressed to her clit were also stimulating him and he was having to take deep breaths to keep himself composed. Luckily, he was practically immune to the porn he was making Y/N watch. The slim blonde was being man handled left, right and centre, slapped, spat on, dragged around by her hair and fucked until she had tears streaming down her cheeks. “That how you want me to treat you?” Dean prompted, snapping his hips forward as she cried out. She was clenching around him, breath hitching in her throat. “Don't fucking cum...” he reminded her, “only good girls get to cum,” he growled.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” she chanted, voice strained and desperate as she held in her orgasm.

“Sorry isn't going to fucking cut it, sweetheart, when will you learn being a brat only ends badly for you?” he grunted as he fucked into her harder.

“I'm sorry, please let me cum, I won't do it again, I promise,” she sobbed.

“I'm not convinced.” Dean could feel himself getting closer, balls tightening, cock throbbing inside her soaked cunt. “I'm gonna cum,” he announced, dropping the wand that he'd been holding between her legs to the floor as he used both hands to grip her shoulders hard, pulling her back so he was as deep as he could get, spilling into her with stuttering breath. She mewled in protest, body still tense and worked up as he'd not let her have the relief she was desperate for. “Say thank you,” he prompted.

“Fuck you, you're an asshole,” she grunted, clearly very upset with him. He laughed and spanked her ass once.

“Sweetheart, it's a punishment for a reason, and you'll get another one if you don't drop your attitude,” he warned.

“Thanks,” she mumbled bitterly. Dean grabbed a fist of hair and pulled until he could see her face.

“What was that, baby girl? Because there's plenty more orgasms I can deny you,” he threatened.

“Thank you for fucking me, Sir,” she whined. Dean smirked, biting down on his bottom lip before he chuckled and let her go.

“Should think so, too.” He leaned over her and stopped the video, reaching down and turning the wand off too before he helped her climb up onto the bed.

“Are you okay?” he checked as she lay down, exhausted.

“No, I'm frustrated,” she complained.

“Well, sweetheart, you need to learn to be less bratty,” he laughed. She just huffed in protest. Dean continued to chuckle as he cleaned her up and made sure she was comfortable before pulling some sweatpants on.

“I'll get us lemonade,” he told her softly, kissing her hip before he left her.

 

As he got downstairs he could see his little brother looking under the couch cushions frantically.

“You okay?” Dean checked suspiciously. Sam looked up at him from his place on the floor, his brunette hair covering his eyes as he got rid of it with a flick of his head.

“Have you seen my laptop?” he asked desperately.

“Oh, yeah...I've kinda been using it,” Dean smiled apologetically, “left mine in work again,” he shrugged.

“Dude!” Sam was pissed as he raised to his feet. “I almost fired Anna because I thought she might've stolen it!”

“Come on, man, firing the cleaner might be a bit dramatic, you know I borrow it sometimes, no big deal!” Dean scoffed.

“Why are you such a jerk? That's _my_ laptop, I have personal private things on there. You have your own for a reason!” Sam started yelling, his large arms flying around as he ranted. “And it always comes back dirty and all your crap still open on it.”

“I needed it, no big deal,” Dean shrugged again.

“What was so urgent that you had to use mine?!”

“Porn,” Dean said simply.

“P...porn?! Why the _hell_ do you need to watch porn so badly when you have Y/N up there?” Sam was even more pissed now, Dean finding it a little amusing, but he kept his composure so as to not anger his little brother even more.

“Who said I was the one watching it?” Dean smirked, flashing his brother a wink which he was sure would only piss him off more.

“I don't want to know!” Sam called out.

“You kinda asked,” Dean mumbled, “sorry, okay, I'll give it back once I clear the history,” he sighed.

“Don't...just give it back...I'll do it,” Sam grunted.

“You're gonna want me to delete the history, Mr Vanilla,” Dean chuckled as he left his brother still fuming and headed to the kitchen, not wanting to leave Y/N alone for too long.

 

They'd finished their lemonade and Dean had ran Y/N a bath to soak in. Whilst she was in there, he cleared up her room from their earlier activities. He grabbed Sam's laptop and closed the few videos he'd gotten up to torture Y/N with before pulling up the history page to delete all the evidence.

“Whoa, wait.” Dean frowned, noticing Sam's bookmarks and wondering why Sam would have one called _**Y/N.**_ Dean knew looking would invade Sam's privacy, but given his history, and Dean's responsibility to keep her safe, he had to look into this, right?

 

Taking a deep breath he clicked on it as it loaded a blank black page.

“Huh,” he huffed out loud, _weird_. Why would Sam bookmark a black page and call it _**Y/N**_? He was about to click off it when a video sprang up. It was Y/N's room. And wait...that was him, sat on her bed. Dean frowned and looked around the room before looking back down at the laptop. The feed lagged slightly so he watched himself on the screen move and look back at the screen. This was live.

 

_Motherfucker._

 

Dean threw the laptop down next to him, and looked around the room where the camera appeared to be. He found it just on top of a photo frame hanging from the wall. The thing was so tiny it never would've been spotted. Dean was angry enough to want to storm downstairs and punch his brother square in his face. How dare he invade Y/N's privacy like that, and not just hers, but his too. He felt disgusted at the thought that his brother had been watching them have sex. What the fuck was wrong with him? Well he knew the answer to that. Sam had promised, said he'd kept himself in check. Had Dean pushed him a little too hard? Dangled Y/N in front of him a little too much? This was probably his doing. Fuck, he was an idiot. He should've seen this coming.

 

He had no idea what to do, he couldn't let this get out of hand, but maybe going to Sam about this wasn't the right move. He drew a deep breath and rubbed his face as he stepped away from the camera. He had no idea if Sam had a link on his phone or if it was solely on his laptop. That explained why he was so anxious to find it this morning. As he gathered his thoughts he walked the hallway to the bathroom, praying he didn't bump into his pervert of a little brother on the way, he wasn't ready to face him yet. He knocked the door softly.

“Sweetheart?” he called in, “I want you to get dressed in there and then I want you to go to my bedroom and wait for me there.” He couldn't have her go back into her room until he'd figured this out.

“Ok, do I need to kneel?” he heard her call out.

“No, just make yourself at home, I'll join you as soon as I can,” he explained.

 

He made his way swiftly to his office, where he had privacy before phoning his father. He would know what to do.

“ _What's up?_ ” John's voice was low and grumbling.

“Dad, we need to talk,” Dean sighed.

“ _Can it wait?”_ he asked. Dean knew what was happening. Hell, his Dad was worse than him.

“No, so put the girl down.” Dean rolled his eyes to himself.

“ _Kneel...I'll be back shortly_.” Dean took a seat in his chair and lounged back, closing his eyes for a moment as he waited for his father to come back to the phone. “ _Better be important, Dean,”_ John warned, clearly annoyed with the interruption.   
“It's Sam. I think he's losing control. Look, he's interested in Y/N,” Dean started to explain.

“ _How interested?”_

“Well, hidden camera in her room interested,” Dean grunted, still very annoyed at the fact. “I mean, I've been a little insensitive. I knew he liked her, but I've been treating her like I do all my girls. I thought he'd get bored or something, I mean, you know he doesn't like all that stuff so I figured it wouldn't...affect him. I didn't realise it had gotten this far.”

“ _It's just the hidden camera?”_ John checked.

“Dad, what do you mean _just._ He's been spying on us fucking.”

“ _Look, he's not hurting anyone watching. Just let him have his fun. If it keeps him under control. He's not out there bringing the family name down, he's not hurting Y/N. He's just watching. Let him be.”_

“But, Dad...” Dean tried to argue. He didn't want his brother watching him. How was he going to be able to do anything knowing Sam was probably getting off to it? Just the thought made him feel sick. But what if Sam knew Dean was wise to it, and tried to find another way to satisfy his urges? That could end badly. Dean knew deep down he had no choice. His dad was right.

“ _Dean, do as you're told._ ” John's tone was stern.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean grumbled, defeated.

“ _Chin up, you always have liked showing off,_ ” John laughed. Dean rolled his eyes. This was different.

“Dad, this is serious,” Dean warned. “We have to be careful. I'm not letting what happened with Jessica happen to Y/N.”

 


	16. His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some stuff off your chest and your bond with Sam grows

You'd tried to be normal with Dean and forget about what happened with John. Like Sam had said, Dean was probably just showing off, trying to seem like a powerful dom around his father, who clearly, had a real passion for the lifestyle. And John was just a dick, but luckily you probably wouldn't see him very much. Your second date day with Dean was pleasant like the first one, but nowhere near romantic. He just let you get away with things you wouldn't get away with normally, and he let you order your own food. Which was nice, being able to eat pizza and not have to have something _healthy._ You had near enough given up on Dean ever wanting a normal relationship with you, or maybe even anyone. Despite how he was with Ellen, you figured that was an act. Ellen mustn't have known about his lifestyle. You just weren't sure how you felt about it never being anything more than sex. You weren't _in love_ Dean. He was absolutely gorgeous, and you loved what he did give you, but you really didn't know enough about him to know if you could ever fall in love with him. And that was part of the problem.

 

This man who knew you so intimately, more intimately than anyone had ever known you, was almost like a stranger to you. Sure, you knew which part of his cock to lick if you wanted to hear him moan, you knew how hard to push him before he lost his temper and you knew that he always needed you to be verbal with your answers, but that was about it. Outside of the bedroom the most you could tell someone about him was he knew his way around a car and loved his Impala. He was closed off and secretive. And yet he seemed to know every little thing about you? Hell, you knew his brother better and it was saying something that you felt more comfortable with the idea of being in a romantic relationship with Sam than Dean.

 

Your mind wandered back to John and the way he treated you. You wanted to pass it off, you wanted to pretend you could cope with that. But you knew you couldn't, and you knew that if you didn't get it off your chest to Dean, set some boundaries, then it would just build up and get worse and worse. Despite your relationship, you still had limits, you still had control of certain things. And until now, Dean had always respected that so you were sure that he would understand.

 

You were so wrapped up in your head you didn't realise you were a little quieter than usual, and your drive to be bratty was a little dampened. But it was something Dean had picked up on. He had asked you to meet him in his office, which you knew meant you were relieved of your role and you could relax a little. You were sat in the chair opposite him as he relaxed in his office chair.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked you softly. "You've been a little different since yesterday," he noted, "is it Sam?" he added. You shook your head immediately, not wanting Dean to kick off at Sam when he'd done nothing wrong. He'd been so kind to you.

"It's... It's your dad." Dean raised an eyebrow at your confession as if to prompt you to continue. "I wasn't comfortable with the way you treated me around him and I was even more uncomfortable with the way he treated me." You remained calm as you explained yourself and watched as Dean frowned. But it wasn't a disappointed or upset frown, it was like he hadn't realised it was a problem until now.

 

"My dad is a lot stricter than me as a dom. And I can only apologise for that. He had no right to treat you like his sub because you're not his, you're mine and I will remind him of that. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way too." You could've sworn he was blushing slightly. "Why didn't you use your safe word?" he asked. The question threw you off as you thought about it. It just hadn't dawned on you to. John being there had thrown you.

"I...urm...I didn't feel like I could," you admitted after thinking about it for a little longer.

 

"Y/N." Dean's tone was stern, "you can _always,_ use your safe word. Anytime, any place, no matter who we're with. I'm supposed to trust that you'll always tell me if I take something too far. My father is strict, but he respects boundaries too. Both of us would've stopped immediately and I would've made sure you were okay. But you didn't allow me the chance to do that and now you're upset." Dean didn't seem angry with you, if anything it was like he was angry at himself or maybe even John.

"I'm sorry, Dean," you sighed.

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart, just please don't feel like that again." His eyes were soft and you already felt better about it all. "Is there anything else?" he prompted. You drew a deep breath.

"Just, the romance thing...it's not going to happen is it?" You tried not to sound too disappointed as not to annoy him.

"I can't say for definite. I'm trying my best, and that's all I can do," he assured you.

"I know, thank you," you nodded.

 

There were a couple moments of silence as you sat and played with your hands in your lap and Dean clicked a pen repeatedly to fill the silence.

"Next Saturday, there is an event that the company are hosting, it's an annual ball and you will be my date." Dean started and you looked up at his pine coloured eyes as he spoke. "There will be dresses sent here throughout the week for you to choose between. The ball is a big deal," he told you. "I usually hate it, but I'm hoping this year I can enjoy it with you." You blushed a little. You felt honoured that you'd be his date, and part of you was looking forward to a glamorous night out. But there was a small part of you that knew that John would be there and you didn't want to see him.

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to it," you smiled softly. Dean smiled back for a moment, which was rare so you appreciated the exchange whilst it lasted.

 

"And lastly, next Sunday is when your month trial is up and you need to decide if this is what you want permanently. I really hope you do, but I also want you to be sure and happy with your decision, so please think it over properly." You could've sworn he was blushing again. "We can revisit the contract if you'd like and talk about renegotiating anything you want to. If you want any time alone this week to think it all over, let me know," he explained. You swallowed. You hadn't realised the month had gone so quickly and you didn't know if you were even ready to make that decision. You really had to think about this properly. Before you made a decision you regretted.

 

*

 

You tried to put your looming decision to one side for the time being. Dean had you knelt beside him in the kitchen as he prepared you both lunch. He seemed off with Sam and you couldn't figure out why. He was short with him and seemed to be avoiding talking to him in general. You didn't know what had happened there. Did he know that Sam had put you to bed the night before? It wasn't a big deal, in fact it was incredibly sweet of him actually. You looked at Sam and when you caught his hazel gaze you returned the smile he gave you. He kept looking at you, his smile only growing as you felt your cheeks blush. You'd be lying if you said that feelings weren't developing there. You knew it wasn't going to happen, you knew you were having sex with his brother, the type of sex that Sam would never be able to give you, but you couldn't help but wish it was him taking you out on your date days. You imagined he'd be incredibly romantic and sweet, holding your hand, wrapping his arm around you, and because he wants to hold you close, not because he's being possessive. He'd probably shower you with a million compliments and kiss you goodnight softly at the end.

“Y/N,” Dean's voice was booming and commanding attention and you felt a little embarrassed he'd clearly noticed the look you and Sam had been sharing. You peeled your eyes away from the youngest Winchester to the green eyed man towering over you.

“Yes, sir?” you whispered, feeling like you were back in school, being caught out for passing notes to your crush.

“Mouth open, _”_ he demanded. You did as you were told, sticking your tongue out as he approached you with a small spoonful of the pasta sauce he'd been making. “Such a pretty mouth,” he praised as he inspected it, the pad of his thumb dragging along your tongue, “it might be my favourite hole,” he pondered. His intentions were clear. If you read between the lines, you would hear him demanding you give him all your attention and warning Sam to back of because you were his. He swiped the spoon along your tongue giving you a taste of the sauce. “Good?” he checked.

“Yes, sir,” you nodded. He licked some that had managed to get onto his thumb slowly, almost seductively as he continued to stare at you.

“Hm, for pasta sauce it tastes quite sweet, like that cunt.” He was so blasé with his words, it almost seemed like he didn't think about what they meant. You knew that comment was only meant for affect, because Dean had never gone down on you, so he wouldn't actually know how you tasted. He returned to cooking and you dared look at Sam again, but could see out of the corner of your eye that he was watching you both with a scowl. Not that you even needed to see him to know that. He was always annoyed at anything Dean said or did to you.

 

 

You could hear the front door open and close and Dean turned his head to see down the hall way, but you kept facing him. His green eyes flickered from their guest to you as his expression softened.

“Dinner's almost ready, sweetheart, why don't you take a place at the table?” he suggested, nodding to where Sam was sat. You rarely ate at the table, but you got up and took a seat regardless. John coming into the kitchen was not what you were expecting and you felt your whole body tense up, making sure to look anywhere but at him, so you looked down at your place setting and felt Sam's hand land on your knee under the table. He'd clearly picked up on how you felt about his father's presence, and you appreciated the reassurance. You smiled weakly at him for a moment.

“Letting her sit at the table huh?” John commented, and just the sound of his deep voice made your stomach tighten.

“Dad? A word?” Dean barked. You didn't look up, just kept your eyes on your place at the table and your focus on Sam's large warm hand on your leg, his thumb gently stroking back and forth.

“He's gone,” Sam spoke up softly. You lifted your eyes to see Dean was gone too and looked at Sam to offer him a smile of gratitude. “I think Dean's having a word,” he told you. You just nodded, feeling Sam's hand slowly leave your leg. “You okay?” he checked. You nodded again.

“Yeah, fine, Sammy.” You took a deep breath, feeling yourself relax a little for a moment before smiling at him again.

 

“Y/N?” You looked up to see John enter the kitchen, his tone was different.

“Yes sir?” you whispered, afraid to upset him and not quite sure how to address him.

“John's fine. Can I have a word?” he asked. You hesitated, Sam looking just as concerned with his father's intentions. Dean appeared in the kitchen and offered you a smile.

“It's ok, Y/N, you can talk to him,” Dean nodded. Dean's encouragement was more than just permission, it was silent reassurance, so you nodded softly and slowly made your way over to John.

 

You let him lead the way to Dean's office and when you stepped inside he closed the door behind him.

“Dean brought to my attention that I've been a little...hard on you,” he started, not even sitting down or offering you a seat, you both just stood the other side of the closed door. “I've been in this game a hell of a long time, and sometimes the lines get blurred between my girls and other people's girls,” he explained, “and seeing you knelt down...” he stopped for a moment, as you stood there awkwardly, looking up at him. “You're not my girl, and I shouldn't have treated you like that, so I'm sorry.” He blushed as he finished his little speech and you chewed your lip in thought for a moment. You could kind of understand his reasoning, and you appreciated his apology.

“I don't like being made to feel like I'm nothing,” you told him sternly. You crossed your arms over your chest, feeling more confident. Sure, he was a dominant, but he wasn't yours. He had to earn your respect.

“I understand. I'm sorry,” he repeated.

“Yeah, well, to you I'm just a normal girl, and I expect you to treat me like that. You can't order me around or make me feel like shit,” you continued, your confidence only growing, “Dean's the only one that gets to do that and that's because I let him. He's my dominant, he knows my limits, he knows me, you don't.” John looked speechless. “So, I'm going to accept your apology, but I'm warning you, the next girl you call _it,_ might not be so forgiving.” John laughed softly.

“Noted, darling,” he nodded.

 

You both returned to the kitchen to see Dean sat next to where you had been. There was a bowl of pasta in front of your chair as Dean ate his own.

“Everything ok?” he checked.

“Yes, sir,” you nodded as you took your seat.

“Son, you've got a hell of a girl there,” John smirked, clapping a hand down on Dean's shoulders. “She's a keeper; feisty, just what you need.” You smiled a little at John's approval, not that you needed it but you were glad to hear you'd not pissed him off or rubbed him up the wrong way with your little moment back there. “Don't you dare let her go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John demands Sam returns to therapy, but Sam’s got his own therapy in mind.

_Sam’s POV_

After the air seemed to be cleared between John and Y/N, John had asked his youngest son for a word.

Sam and John had never really seen eye to eye. What with John being the way he was with women, and Sam hating everything about that, they argued constantly. Dean was the only thing that stopped things escalating too far. He was always the defuser. Even if more often than not, he sided with his father. John had never been a great father, even Dean would admit that. His job and the family business was always his main priority before anything else, including his family. With their mother gone, John had many girls living in the Manor with them over the years; if work didn’t have his attention, then they did. As the boys got older, John was more open with his lifestyle with these girls. He treated them much like Dean treated Y/N, if not worse. He spoke to them like he hated them. And Sam always wondered why they stuck around.

Dean and Sam were raised by various nannies, but more than anything, Sam owed a lot of his upbringing to Dean. Dean taught him almost everything he knew. Like how to shave properly and how to throw a decent punch, although that last one mainly came from the scraps they’d get into. But Dean was always fiercely protective of Sam. Sam knew Dean would do anything for him. Like run into a burning building to save his life before anyone else’s. Even though Sam was now bigger than his big brother, and was a full grown adult, he knew Dean still looked at him and saw his kid brother. His insistence on calling him Sammy proved that.

 

Sam was sat, slumped in a chair the other side of the desk John was sat at. John’s office was barely used, but it was one of the biggest rooms in the Manor and still looked the way it did when Sam was a kid. There was one photo of his mother in a frame on John’s desk, but none of him or Dean. Sam was already on the defensive; his father only ever wanted to talk to him in his office when he wanted to have a go at him.

“How have you been, Sam?” John’s deep voice filled the silence.

“Fine,” Sam shrugged.

“You keeping everything under control?” John checked. Sam’s grip on the leather arms of his chair tightened. The real answer was no, not really, he knew the camera was a step too far, but it was the last step he was taking. He could stop himself and he had. He had only used the feed once, and annoyingly, the angle of the camera wasn’t quite right for him to see much, so there wasn’t much point.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sam grunted, annoyed at John’s prying.

“I was thinking you could maybe see Linda again, you know it’s been at least 6 months since your last session and they were really helping.” Sam knew by John’s tone that what was posed as a suggestion, wasn’t really.

“Dad, I said I’m fine. I don’t need to go back to therapy,” he protested. “I’m over Jessica, OK?” John drew a deep breath and shook his head.

“I just think that it wouldn’t hurt to have a couple sessions to keep on top of it.” He linked his fingers in his lap as he leaned back in his chair. “And, if you were to start losing control, and it was to get out like before, it could be bad for business,” John was interrupted by a loud and short scoff coming from his youngest son.

“Oh so that’s what this is all about. You don’t  _actually_ care about me. You don’t care if I’m OK, you just don’t want me to embarrass you huh? You don’t want people knowing that maybe, the Winchesters aren’t perfect, successful business men.” Sam rose out of his seat, towering over the desk and his father, who remained completely composed as he let Sam have his moment. “Bad for business? I’ll tell you something about business, Dad, what I do with my life and what I’m going through is mine and not yours.”

Sam’s chest was heaving, hair in his eyes as he growled under his breath. John licked his lips for a second and raised his eyebrows.

“You done?” he checked. Sam huffed, somewhat annoyed that he hadn’t gotten a retaliation. There was silence as Sam gathered his thoughts and drew a deep breath. It wasn’t worth it. It never was.

“Yes, sir,” he grumbled.

“Alright, you have an appointment in two days.” John told him. Sam puffed his chest again, wanting so badly to explode, but he bit his tongue.

“Anything else?” he asked, unable to even look at his father now. He heard John tell him no and was out of the room before John could take another breath.

 

*

 

Sam gulped down the remaining poison in his beer bottle and wiped his lips, He was going to get some therapy of his own. His hazel eyes scanned the crowded bar and stopped when they saw her. At a glance he thought it was Y/N, but as she turned and laughed with a friend, he realised he was mistaken. She had the same colour hair and from what he could tell, she had the same colour eyes as Y/N too. She was perfect. He watched on for a moment as a guy approached her and they started to talk, his hazel eyes narrowing at the scene unfolding before him. She was his and he was going to make sure of it. He ordered a whiskey next, and downed the brown burning liquid in one gulp, slamming the glass down on the bar as he turned back around and watched the pair getting more friendly. He needed to think of a game plan here. How was he going to steal this girl? His cheek twitched with the frustration that was building inside him.

He pushed off the bar and made his way over to her. The guy was pretty handsy for someone he assumed she didn’t know.

“Excuse me, are you ok?” Sam asked her politely, his hazel eyes flickering to her company for barely a second before they were back on her. She was gorgeous as she blushed, a small smile creeping over her lips and he could see the relief she felt knowing she’d been saved.

“Baby! You made it!” She pried herself away from the creep and wrapped her arms around Sam’s waist.  _Well that was easy._ He was quick to go along with the facade and wrapped his large arm around her, kissing the top of her head as his eyes narrowed at the now stunned man.

“You want something?” Sam prompted. The guy shook his head,

“Sorry, man, I didn’t know,” he grumbled, before he walked away. Sam sighed relieved that he didn’t have to get his hands dirty and smiled down at his grateful company.

“Thanks, that guy was getting a bit too familiar,” she frowned, “let me buy you a drink to say thank you,” she offered. Sam smiled and shook his head.

“No, thank you, it was nothing, honestly,” he told her, “sweetheart, a girl like you shouldn’t have to buy anyone a drink.” She blushed and bit down on her bottom lip.

“I’m Hannah,” she offered her hand out and Sam shook it gently.   
“Sam,” he smiled.

“Well, Sam, thank you again for your help. If you’re not gonna let me buy you a drink then I’m not sure what else I can do,” she giggled. Sam watched her bite down on her bottom lip again as she looked up at him. God, if he had another whiskey or two, and squinted, she’d pass perfectly as Y/N.

“You can let me buy you a drink?” he suggested. She looked sceptical, a smirk on her lips.

“Not sure how that’s…” she started.

“I’m here on my own, so the company would be appreciated,” he explained. She looked behind her to her group of friends, one of them clearly very encouraging of her going with him.

“Babe, if you don’t, I will, look at him,” her friend hissed excitedly. Sam laughed to himself for a second and shook his head. Hannah looked back at him and smiled.

“Alright, sure,” she agreed.

 

He lead them over to a table and let her get comfortable before he headed to the bar and ordered their drinks. Another whiskey for him and a G&T for her. When he got back to the table she smiled brightly at him and thanked him enthusiastically.

“So, how come you’re here alone, Sam?” she asked, swirling her straw around the drink.

“Just needed to get out for a few hours,” he shrugged, “sick of being on my own, you know?” he leaned back in his chair, his long fingers nudging his glass back and forth along the table top.

“Yeah I get that,” she nodded, taking a sip of her drink. “So, no girlfriend then?” she pried. He could hear the hope in her voice, which pleased him. He was in with a chance if he played this right.

“Nah, you?”

“Girlfriend? No, not my thing,” she joked with a cheeky grin. He laughed and shook his head. “No boyfriend either if that’s what you meant,” she added.

 

They talked for a little while longer, just general chit chat and Sam would throw in some flirting or teasing every now and then to keep the night on track. As she got more comfortable with him, she started to talk about herself. A lot. Normally, Sam wouldn’t mind, he quite liked knowing more about the girls he spent time with, even the one night stands, but the more she talked, the less like Y/N she seemed. She was over confident, maybe even arrogant, and she did not seem all that smart. It was shattering the illusion, big time. He needed to hurry this along before he completely went off her, despite her looking so much like Y/N. He ordered them another drink each and made them doubles, hoping if she drank a little more she’d be easier to persuade to come back with him. Although, he was feeling confident she’d take the bait by this point.

“Wanna get out of here?” he asked suddenly. Her Y/E/C eyes widened for a moment, the sudden outburst probably throwing her off for a moment.

“Yeah, sure,” she shrugged, finishing her drink. He downed his whiskey and felt its affects kick in, added to the other drinks he’d had that night, he was a reasonable amount of drunk now. They both stood up and Sam’s hand on her lower back guided her outside to where his car was waiting for them.

 

“You have a driver? You rich?” she commented, like every other girl he’d had in the back of the car. He just laughed a little and shrugged a shoulder. She suddenly seemed even more interested in him, much like a lot of the other girls too. But he didn’t care. As long as he got to fuck her. It made him feel better about the fact he was using her, actually. Because she was trying to use him too. He watched as she got a lot more flirty, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she pressed up next to him.

“So, Sam, what are you going to do with me when we get to wherever it is we’re going?” she purred, her fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt as he looked down at her. He couldn’t imagine Y/N ever being like this. He imagined her soft and gentle, timid and delicate. Not whoring herself out in a desperate bid to get herself a rich boyfriend she could sponge off. He needed her to back off.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you sit there quietly, like a good girl until we get there, and then I’ll show you,” he winked. He hated how easily he could sound like Dean, even if his words held absolutely no threat like his brother’s did, but it seemed to do the trick.

“Yes,  _sir,”_  she giggled, sitting back in her place. He couldn’t deny her words made his cock twitch, but only because he’d heard them spill from Y/N’s lips so many times before.

The rest of the drive was silent, thankfully, so Sam could sit there and pretend he was with Y/N, coming back from a nice night out on a date. He wasn’t going to treat this girl like he wanted to treat Y/N, he was just going to fuck her, but he was hoping it would at least scratch the itch. When he let her into the house she started looking around, wide eyed and amazed.

“Fuck, what the hell do you do?” she asked. Sam cleared his throat, not wanting to get into the details. He pulled her close into him and pushed his long fingers through her hair. Soft. Softer than he imagined. He couldn’t resist as he leaned forward and smelled it. Berries, just like Y/N’s. “You’re a little weird, you know?” she giggled staring up at him. He smirked.

“I’ve been called that a few times,” he agreed. He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed back eagerly. He parted with her only to lead her to the couch. She shoved him back as he landed on the couch and she quickly climbed onto his lap. No, it was wrong. He liked it, but this isn’t how Y/N would be. He needed to take charge. He didn’t have the first clue about being dominating but he wanted to try. If he was ever going to be with Y/N properly, she was going to need at least a little dominating. She wasn’t going to be happy with his usual style of letting the girl take the lead.

He gripped both her wrists and wrapped them around to her back, holding them together in one large hand. She squealed.

“Starting to think you like taking charge, huh, baby? Are you a dark horse?” she teased, a playful smirk on her lips.

“Shut up,” he growled. She wasn’t doing this right. It was all wrong.

“Yes, sir,” she giggled again. Sam groaned, yes that was good, he could hear Y/N’s voice ringing in his head at Hannah’s words. He pushed her down beside him and climbed over her, wasting no time in pulling her panties down under her dress and getting his hardening cock out of his pants as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom, getting it on as quickly as he could . “In a rush, baby?” she laughed.

“I said…” he pinned her down with his body weight, “shut up,” he finished. She smirked and rolled her hips up, encouraging him to continue so he reached between them and lined himself up. He drove his hips forward and watched her mouth fall open, chest rising and head tipped back. God she looked perfect. Y/N was so hot like this.

“Fuck,” he grumbled, starting a rhythm as he fucked her. “Fuck, you feel so good, Y/N,” he spluttered. He stopped when he realised what had come out of his mouth, but Hannah tipped her head to look at him again, her eyes lust blown.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll be whoever you want me to be,” she teased.

“Yeah?” Sam checked, his thrusting continuing with the encouragement he’d been given.

“Mhm, I’ll be Hannah, I’ll be Y/N, fuck I’ll be your Mom as long as you keep fucking me with that big cock,” she purred, “whatever freaky shit you’re into is cool with me.” Sam rolled his eyes and clasped a hand over her mouth. Looks aside, she really was nothing like Y/N.

 

*

 

Sam grumbled as he woke up. His back was hurting and his arm was numb. When he came to a bit better he could feel someone laying on his arm, well that explained the numbness at least. Blinking his eyes open a little he was met with Y/H/C strands sprawled across his bicep.

Fuck. Did he really sleep with Y/N and not remember it? That would just be typical.

She moaned softly and turned around in his arms as he realised that definitely wasn’t Y/N and he finally remembered the girl he’d picked up at the bar the night before. Well alcohol definitely contributed to him thinking she looked like Y/N because his sober brain couldn’t see as many resemblances now. She was still asleep so he carefully pulled his arm free and scrambled to climb off the couch.

 

He pulled his jeans back on to cover his decency and wandered into the kitchen. He needed coffee and fast. He wasn’t alone for very long as Dean came in in search of his own coffee.

“See you had a busy night,” he noted with a smirk as he poured himself a mug. Sam rolled his eyes and ruffled his large hand through his hair. Dean loved it when Sam wasn’t poster boy perfect. Particularly when it came to sex. As if Sam was usually some kind of prude. He could see why Dean would think that, given the amount of protesting Sam has always done when it came to the type of sex his brother was having. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have any type of sex. Or that he’d reserved it for  _special occasions._

He stared at the black liquid in his mug for a moment until his attention was drawn to the doorway. His latest conquest was stood there only wearing his shirt.

“Kneel.” Dean barked before he took a second glance and cleared his throat.

“Sorry thought you were someone else,” he explained, frowning a little as he glanced at his little brother.

“Sorry,” she blushed when she saw Dean. Sam watched his brothers eyes narrow a little as he looked her up and down.

“Oh urm, this is my brother, Dean. Dean this is… Urm…” Sam struggled.

“Classy, Sam,” Dean muttered under his breath, clearly very amused by the situation.

“Hannah,” Sam suddenly blurted out as his foggy brain kicked in.

“Or Y/N apparently,” she smirked as she winked at him. Sam felt his heart stop in his throat as he swallowed thick and his wide eyes landed on another pair of wide eyes; the green orbs were glassed over with anger. Before Sam could defend himself Y/N was coming into the kitchen. Dean had commanded she knelt before he’d even laid eyes on her and as usual she obeyed. Hannah watched on with wide eyes.

“Hannah, you should go. I’ll get a car to take you home,” Sam flustered as he tried to lead Hannah back to the living room so she could redress. He felt a hand clasp the top of his arm just outside the kitchen and turned to see Dean. “Go get dressed,” Sam nodded ahead to the room in question and Hannah nodded.

“Not fucking cool, man. What you thinking?” Dean hissed.

“It was a mistake, Dean,” Sam muttered, he never wanted to have this conversation, let alone right then. He tugged his arm free and stormed down the hall before Dean could say anything else. This was all getting too much.


	18. Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You disobey Dean, which leads to an interesting punishment

_Your POV_

  
  


Dean was in a bad mood. You weren't exactly sure why, but Sam was avoiding both of you and had sent himself to work for the day. You watched him leave in a tailored suit that made him look even better than usual and listened as Dean grunted under his breath at the sight of his little brother. You weren't sure you even wanted to know. It was rare for you and Dean to have the house to yourselves. Dean had made Mitchell guard the front door from the outside and had dismissed their cleaner, Anna, early.

  
  


It was a big house, so it seemed weird it being so empty. It was quiet. Too quiet. Particularly with Dean in the mood he was in. Although, you couldn't deny, seeing the green eyed Winchester so brooding and quiet was quite a turn on. You were knelt next to the couch in the games room as he played x-box and took his frustrations out on the characters he was fighting.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he called over to you, eyes not leaving his screen, “come suck Daddy's cock,” he commanded. You crawled closer to him as he lifted the controller from his lap to allow you access. He was only wearing his sweatpants. You pulled on the elastic waistband to see he wasn't wearing underwear so his growing erection sprung free. You settled on your knees between his legs and wrapped your hand around the base as you slowly took him into your mouth. You looked up at him to see him fixed on the game still, his fingers pressing different buttons repeatedly as his green eyes darted back and forth. “Fuck,” he grumbled, his eyes quickly dropping to you as he smirked and then looked back at his game.

  
  


Dean had made you stop before he was finished and so you sat back on your heels and waited for his next instruction. You heard the game turn off as he threw his controller down next to him and pulled his sweatpants back up to cover himself.

“Stand, we're going to play pool,” he told you. You climbed to your feet with a little help from Dean as he took your hand and moved into the next room where the pool table stood in the centre. “Remove your clothes,” he instructed, pulling his own t shirt over his head, but keeping his pants on. He still had his erection; it made a noticeable bulge beneath the grey fabric. He watched you intently as you started to strip your clothes, folding them neatly and draping them over the nearby arm of a chair. He stepped up to you once you were naked, his finger tipping your chin up so you could look at him properly. “I realised I've not eaten that cunt yet,” he told you. You swallowed thickly and shook your head, barely noticeable. “Would you like that? Do you like getting eaten out?” he asked. You licked your lips before you answered.

“Not really,” you confessed with a blush. You'd never been bothered with it, if you were honest. You found it rather overstimulating, it almost felt _too_ good, which only made it not so good _._

“Hm, interesting.” Dean didn't say anything else, his lips just curled into a devilish grin as he let your chin go and stepped back.

  
  


Nothing else was mentioned about it as he set up the table to play and handed you your cue. It was when he was chalking up that he spoke again.

“Rules are simple, we play like normal, for the most part. For every ball you pot you're allowed an orgasm, for every ball I pot, I'm going to eat you out for one minute,” Dean explained. You tried not to wince at the thought, feeling very uncomfortable about the fact that not only was he going to be going down on you, but you probably weren't going to be having any orgasms if your last time playing with Sam was anything to go by. “Oh there's a catch,” he added. Wait, the whole getting eaten out and no orgasms thing wasn't the catch? “I'm gonna eat you out whilst you take your go,” he smiled smugly. Your mouth fell open as you dared to protest but you didn't want him to make the game any harder than it was already seeming to be.

  
  


If you thought Sam was good at pool, then Dean was better. It was his first go and he'd already potted three balls. Three minutes of torture and not even an orgasm to look forward to. You had a strong feeling he missed the forth ball on purpose, which you were extremely grateful for. You took a deep breath and stepped up to the table as you assessed which ball would be the easiest to attempt to pot. You settled on your position and slowly bent over the table as you felt Dean come up behind you. His hand pressed on the base of your back as he made you bend over further which stuck your hips further out. He lifted your one leg and rested your knee on the edge of the table to keep it there. You waited on baited breath for what you knew was coming. You tried to focus on the white ball, and the red ball beyond it that you needed to hit and get into a pocket so it at least made this next part a little more bearable.

“No cheating now, take your shot after I've started,” Dean told you as you felt his breath fan your slick. You squirmed a little as you tried to refocus.

  
  


You drew a harsh breath in as you felt the wet, warmth of his tongue drag from your opening up to the tip of your clit, back down and up again slowly. His mouth closed around your nub as he sucked it between his teeth and flicked it with the tip of his tongue. You squealed, your body jerking away from him.

“Fuck, that cunt is sweet, I knew it would be,” Dean murmured as he let your clit go, “take your shot, sweetheart,” he ordered. His mouth returned to its assault of your dripping pussy as the grip you had on the cue tightened in your sweaty palms. God, this was better than you remembered, was Dean bad at _anything_ when it came to sex? You tried to clear your mind and looked ahead at the balls again, pathetically attempting to even hit the white ball, but it just bounced off the wall missing your red ball completely and knocking into one of Dean's instead.

“Fuck,” you muttered. Dean chuckled against your sex, the vibrations only stimulating you further.

“No orgasm for you,” he tutted when his mouth left you, “and a penalty,” he added. You felt a harsh sting over your clit as he spanked it. You screamed out, accidentally knocking a lot of the balls with your cue. “And now you've ruined the game, we only just started,” Dean drawled. You felt his large hand grip the foot you still had planted safely on the floor as he lifted your knee to the table too until you were completely knelt over the table, face pressing down into the green felt.

  
  


He buried his face into your cunt again not holding back as he licked, sucked, bit you, your clit throbbing and swelling at his abuse. The stimulation was building, knowing you weren't getting relief was only making it worse. You squirmed and protested against him. His hands spread your ass cheeks as he pushed his tongue inside you.

“Dean...I can't...” you struggled, reaching back to push him away, but he easily fought you off, his hands grabbing your wrists to pin them to the table as he continued to feast on your slick like he was starved. “Stop, stop...” you begged, Tears prick your eyes as he ignored you. It was too much, you could feel the coil tightening and you knew you didn't have enough self restraint to hold it back. Just as you considered using your safe word, you felt Dean pull away as the cold breeze fanned over your abused pussy. He finished his assault with another spank over your clit as you flinched and screamed into your closed mouth.

  
  


You took deep breaths to calm yourself but before you could relax too much, Dean gripped your hips and pulled you off the table so your feet were safely back on the floor, still bent over. You felt him enter you without warning and mewled loudly, fingertips gripping the lip of the table. Dean's hands came either side of yours, gripping the ledge himself as he used it to help fuck into you. He was rougher than usual, grunting and gasping behind you as his hips slammed against yours so hard you could feel every inch of your body wobble with impact, the table shifting beneath you slightly as the balls started to roll around. You knew he was taking whatever frustrations he had out on you, but you didn't mind, you welcomed the bruised feeling he was giving the deepest parts of you. You could feel the weight of his balls slap against your clit with each thrust and squealed at the delicious pain. Tears were gathering in the corners of your eyes and when you squeezed them shut in pleasure, you felt your cheeks grow wet.

“Please can I cum?” you pointlessly begged, knowing his answer before he gave it to you. You hadn't potted a ball.

Dean just laughed, "Of course not.” You grunted, frustrated with him.

“Fuck you,” you snapped, glaring at the green felt in front of your face.

“You didn't pot a ball, sweetheart, not my fault,” he reminded you, his breathing staggered. You reached out and grabbed a red ball, pushing it into a pocket.

“There,” you snarled, “I'm gonna cum,” you told him, not even caring by this point that you were disobeying him. It was a stupid game anyway and you'd endured enough. You felt as your climax peaked, clenching around him.

“Don't you fucking dare, sweetheart,” he warned you, but you ignored him and let your climax take over. Your body pulsed around him as you slowly came down from your high, suddenly not feeling so confident about your moment of rebellion. Dean pulled out of you immediately and you felt his hand grip a large chunk of hair at the back of your head as he used it to pull you off of the table and down to your knees. He grabbed either side of your chin with his forefinger and thumb as he stared down at you, green eyes narrowed. "You want to cum, huh?” he asked, “you're gonna be so sorry you did that, baby,” he smirked. You licked your dry lips and winced a little, no idea what he was going to do to make you sorry, but you're sure it wasn't going to be fun.

  
  


“What do you say?” he prompted. Your post orgasm mind was scrambled as you were thinking about how you were going to get punished for what you'd done. A slap stung your cheek, but it wasn't too hard and the prickling heat that rose to your face helped you focus as fresh slick coated your thighs. “What do you fucking say, sweetheart,” he repeated.

“I'm sorry for cumming without permission, Sir,” you swallowed. Dean's jaw clenched, the muscle of his cheek twitching.

“If you're so hell bent on cumming then I guess I know your punishment,” he told you, a glint in his eyes that should've scared you, but honestly you were far too aroused for that feeling to stick around. “Stand.” He beckoned you to your feet with a flick of two fingers. You used the pool table to help you get up and stood in front of him with your head hung low. “On the pool table,” he instructed, nodding to it with a flick of his head. He helped you up as you sat on the edge, facing him. He parted your legs and knelt between them as he encouraged you to rest your feet on his shoulders. You knew what was coming, and the thought filled you with both dread and anticipation. A delicious mix of both that had you incredibly wet, but also breathless with nerves.

  
  


Once again he lowered his face to your sex and started to devour you. Your clit was beyond overstimulated by this point, puffy and sore but he paid no mind to that. The gruff of the stubble that coated his jawline rubbed against your thighs, causing a harsh burn. Your fingers combed into his hair as you gripped it hard and attempted to ease the pressure he was using his tongue with, but his hand gripped your wrist tightly and pinned it to your side.

“I'm gonna cum,” you panicked. Dean looked up at you, his mouth not stopping its assault. “Please?” Your permission came in the form of a muffled _mhm,_ that vibrated around your clit and tipped you over the edge.

  
  


*

  
  


He worked you over and over until you'd cum at least half a dozen times. Your thighs were literally trembling around his head as sobs left your body.

“No, I don't want to cum again, please,” you panicked, feeling him tightening the coil once more. “Please, Dean, I'm sorry, Please stop, I can't take any more,” you sobbed. His mouth left you for what felt like the first time in hours. His lips were red and puffy, glistening with your slick.

“You wanted to cum so badly, baby, I'm only making that happen,” he smirked.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please stop.” Your voice was barely there, hoarse from the screaming and crying as you worked your way through so many orgasms in a row.

"You know how to make it stop if you really want to," Dean reminded you before his mouth returned to work and his fingers twisted into your opening to tease your g spot like they'd done the last few orgasms. The high you'd never truly come down from was peaking again, but you knew you couldn't handle another one. Your body was trembling and between your legs felt so sore you weren't sure you'd be able to close them properly for a while. Before the coil could snap yet again you cried out.

"Globe, globe, globe, globe, globe..." In seconds it was all over and Dean rose to his feet as he pulled you into him and held you there. You felt him kiss your forehead for a long moment.

“You did so well, Y/N,” he breathed into your hair. “That was amazing.” He kissed the top of your head as you shook beneath him, still coming down from your high. “I honestly wasn't expecting you to last so long,” he laughed a little as he stroked your hair. You buried your face in his bare chest and breathed in his scent deeply, another kiss on your forehead that helped to soothe and ground you some more. “I'm so proud of you.”  
  


But you couldn't stop shaking.

“Hey, hey,” he stepped back and held your face in his hands as he looked at you. “Ok, here,” he tugged his sweatpants back up and fished in the pocket for what looked like a hard boiled candy in a wrapper. “Eat this,” he demanded softly as he unwrapped it and fed it to you as you sucked on the lemony candy, realising with the bitter taste that followed it was a sherbet lemon. He carefully scooped you up off the pool table and into his arms as you snuggled into his body heat. He walked you out of the room, through the games room and into the lounge as Sam sat there. You didn't even care that you were naked, and clearly neither did Dean.

“Whoa,” Sam protested.

“Don't fucking look then!” Dean spat back.

“Wait, is she okay? Y/N?” Sam asked, and you saw him raise to his feet as his hazel eyes scanned you, concerned.

“She's fine, she's just experiencing a drop,” Dean explained, which you were grateful for because honestly, you had no idea what was happening.

“A what? Can I do something?” Sam pried, worry in his voice as he followed you out of the lounge and towards the stairs.

“I've got it Sammy,” Dean roared, “she doesn't need you.”

 


	19. Show You Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean deals with the aftermath of your latest session.

_Dean's POV_

 

Dean carefully put Y/N down in the tub first, before stepping in behind her and encouraging her to lean back against him as the warm bubbly water submerged them both. He'd only experienced a sub drop twice before, and both times freaked him out as much as this time. As calm as he could make himself appear, he hated that this had happened. He knew from his training and past experiences that it wasn't anyone's fault. Sometimes these things just happen. He stopped as soon as she used her safe word. It was very simply, just science being a bitch. He just needed to be extra thorough with his aftercare. He grabbed the sponge and softly started to clean Y/N, kissing the back of her head regularly.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. He felt her snuggle back against him tighter as she sniffled. “You did amazingly, Y/N, I'm so proud,” he praised.

“Why do I feel like this?” she choked out. Dean took a breath and continued to sponge her body gently.

“It's just your come down. It's hitting you harder than normal, but that's understandable considering the amount of orgasms you endured,” Dean explained softly. “It's all the adrenaline and endorphins leaving your body too quickly. It's normal, don't worry about it. It'll be over soon,” he promised before he kissed her hair again.

 

After getting them out of the bath, he took her back to her room and laid her down on her bed. He showered her body with feather light touches and peppered kisses along her neck and collarbone. She closed her eyes and sighed.

“Starting to feel better?” he asked gently.

“I'm sleepy,” she grumbled, “please don't leave,” she begged, gripping his arm tightly.

“I'm not going anywhere right now, sweetheart, you sleep. You need to recover. When you wake up we'll get something good to eat.” She nodded against him and snuggled down as he pulled the comforter over her. She fell asleep almost immediately but he waited until he knew she was deep enough to not be waking up for a while yet. He wanted to be there when she woke up, because the last thing she needed was to be left alone when she felt like she did. But for now, he was safe.

 

He carefully left her sleeping and pulled on his sweatpants and a t shirt to head back downstairs. He had his own aftercare to deal with now. His priority was always Y/N, but sometimes, if a session was particularly heavy, or intense like this one had been, he needed to take care of himself. These things affected him to. He knew his first port of call was the kitchen, he needed to restore some energy, and he needed a drink.

 

He fixed himself a sandwich whilst he snacked on something sugary, and drank a whole pint of water. He tried to keep his mind clear, humming some of his favourite songs under his breath as he ate. His little brother entering the kitchen shattered his happy space somewhat when he remembered that morning and the girl that looked a little too like Y/N. He was pissed and he wanted to slap his brother out of his episode, it was all getting too far. Sam had lost control and Dean blamed himself for that. He shouldn't have moved Y/N in to the manor, not when he saw the way Sam looked at her that first day they met. And if not then, then Dean should've at least not dangled Y/N in his face. But it was all too late for that now. All he could do was keep Y/N close, keep her safe and somehow try and help Sam. He knew their father had booked him back into therapy, and Dean just hoped that would be enough. That he wouldn't have to go away to rehab again. But if that was what it took, to get him better, then so be it.

 

He knew the other, much less preferred option was to let Y/N go, remove the temptation altogether and hope that Sam just got over her. But Y/N was perfect for Dean, although, he hated to admit, maybe he wasn't perfect for her. He was trying so hard to do the whole normal relationship thing, but honestly? He didn't know how to. He felt like he was in the deep end and didn't know how to swim. Sam's suggestion a couple of weeks back lingered in his mind, and he wondered if that was the perfect solution. As much as he didn't want to share Y/N, if it was for the best then maybe...

“How is she?” Sam spoke up, the other side of the island to Dean as he pulled his older brother out of his head. Sam was the last person Dean wanted to see.

“Fine, she's asleep,” Dean grumbled.

“Dean, we should talk about earlier,” Dean drew a deep breath and avoided the hazel stare on him.

“Save it for your therapist, Sammy,” Dean huffed, trying desperately to brush it off. He didn't want this argument, he was trying to ground himself.

“So you know about that, huh?” Sam said bitterly, clearly not happy about the situation.

“Sam, don't you think it's a good idea?” Dean asked, finally looking his brother in the eye. “You're fucking girls that look like Y/N, calling them her name... Sammy you've been watching us fuck, I'm your brother for god's sakes.” Dean could feel himself getting angrier, as his voice roared. Sam's eyes widened and Dean took a breath, realising he'd confessed to knowing about the camera.

“You know?” he spluttered.

“Of course I fucking do, Sammy. I'm not dumb,” Dean spat.

“Why...why didn't you take it down?” Sam's face was white as he swallowed thickly.

“Because I stupidly thought that letting you be a fucking perv would keep you under control.” Sam's eyes were still wide as he processed Dean's confession.

 

Dean took a few more deep breaths and tried to calm himself.

“Dean, I'm sorry,” Sam started.

“Save it, Sam, just go to therapy, and leave my girl alone.” Dean snarled. He didn't want a sorry, he wanted Y/N safe and he wanted his brother better again. He didn't want to think about having to go through that again. He'd save Sam's life a thousand times over if he had to, but he didn't want it to get to that ever again, especially not if Y/N's life was at stake too.

“Dean, I love her. I want to give her what you can't. Fuck the sex, okay? I just want to love her and she wants to be loved, and I think if we could work something out...” Dean didn't want to hear it.

“No! You are not having her, you son of a bitch,” Dean snapped, “you can't invade our privacy, _her_ privacy like that and expect her to love you. That's not how it works, Sam.” His anger was peaking as he thought about Y/N and how she was caught up in this.

“Dean, look, I know I lost control, but I promise, if you just let us try, just one date, I promise it'll help,” Sam tried to reason. Dean shook his head. He wasn't sure if giving Sam what he wanted would make it better or worse. He wasn't sure he even wanted to share Y/N. There was this jealousy bubbling inside him at the thought of seeing her with someone else. She was his, and his alone.

 

Dean could hear what his father would say. He'd tell him to share. He'd tell him they couldn't afford for Sam to go off the rails again; the business couldn't afford it. He'd say Y/N was just something keeping Dean's dick warm, nothing more, so why couldn't he share her? For his family's sake, for his brother's sake, he should share her.

“What about what she wants, huh, Sam? Or don't you care about that?” Dean barked.

“No, of course I do, more than anything,” Sam nodded, “but she does love me, I know she does.” Dean rolled his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands. He wasn't having this conversation, not now, not ever if he could help it.

“I've got to go and be with her,” Dean sighed, his head loud and foggy. So much for his own aftercare. Sam didn't say anything else. Dean grabbed the glass of lemonade he'd prepared for Y/N and left the room, feeling worse than when he entered.

 

As he climbed the stairs his mind raced with everything that was said between him and his brother. He hoped Sam went to therapy, he hoped he got better. More than anything, Dean hoped he didn't have to give Y/N up. When he got back to her room, he was relieved to see she was still asleep where he left her, and put her lemonade on the side before he climbed into bed alongside her and wrapped his arm around her, snuggling close behind. She disturbed a little and scooted herself closer as she fell back off to sleep. Dean kissed her shoulder before closing his eyes. He needed his own rest. He needed to recover from the day before he had to go back to caring for Y/N again.

*

 

They both slept until late morning the next day. When Dean woke up and realised he was still in Y/N's bed he smiled softly and kissed her arm before gently climbing out. Him getting up must've disturbed her as she blinked her eyes open.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Dean asked immediately. She sat up slowly and rubbed her face.

“Better, I think,” she smiled, rubbing the top of her left arm with her hand.

“There's lemonade next to you, it'll be flat now because it's from last night, but I still think you should drink it, just to make sure,” Dean instructed. She nodded gently and reached for it as she took some sips.

 

“Were you going somewhere?” she asked, voice weary of his answer. He could tell she was still feeling a little down, not quite back to normal just yet, so he had to be careful with her today.

“No, sweetheart, I'm all yours, would you like to go down for some breakfast?” he asked softly. As if on cue he heard her stomach grumble and she giggled slightly, nodding her head. He smiled and walked over to the dresser, getting her out some clothes to wear. He opted for comfort, grabbing her one of his band t shirts and some leggings. He placed them on the end of the bed before walking to her side of the bed and helping her out.

“I'm fine, Dean, I can do this,” she smiled softly, grabbing the clothes he'd got her and pulling the t shirt on. Dean stepped back and allowed her the room to dress. He was feeling better himself this morning, but he needed a shower. Not wanting to leave Y/N alone, he decided they'd shower together after breakfast.

 

Once Y/N was dressed they headed downstairs and Dean asked her to sit at the table as he made them a cooked breakfast. He opted for pancakes, bacon and syrup. She needed substance, sugar and fat to get her energy levels back up quickly. He also fixed her a mug of coffee, which he usually wouldn't let her have. She thanked him for her drink as she sat and watched him starting on breakfast. Sam's pace seemed to slow somewhat when he entered the kitchen and saw them. Dean stayed quiet, focused on whisking the pancake batter and watched out the corner of his eye as Sam slowly took his usual seat at the table. Sam probably wasn't aware that Dean hadn't told Y/N about his discovery. But Dean didn't mind watching his little brother squirm a little.

“Sammy, hey,” Y/N beamed, and Dean noted the look of genuine happiness that lit up her face at his little brother's company.

“Hey,” he smiled back, a little uneasy as his hazel eyes flickered in Dean's direction. Dean returned to his work on the batter, pretending to not notice.

“Sweetheart, would you like more coffee?” Dean asked.

“Yes, please,” she nodded, getting up and making her way over to the island with her mug as Dean grabbed the pot. But her legs gave way, and before she could hit the floor, Sam had caught her. Dean dropped the pot and peered over the island to make sure she was ok.

“Y/N?” Sam's voice was thick with worry as he scooped her up like she weighed nothing.

“Sorry, I don't know what came over me,” she blushed.  
“You need food, sweetheart,” Dean told her. “Sam, take her to lie down in the lounge whilst I finish making this. She can eat in there,” he ordered. Sam just nodded and carried her out of the room.

 

Dean carried the tray into the lounge to see Y/N laying on the couch on her side. She sat up when she saw him approach.

“Dean, honestly, you don't have to do this,” she blushed.

“It's nothing, just looking after my girl,” he smiled, his thumb brushing down the side of her face as she smiled weakly. “Eat, you need it,” he demanded. She tucked in immediately, and it was nice to see her appetite was back. Sam was watching on, concerned, from the other side of the room. The doorbell chimed around the house and Dean listened out as Mitchell answered the door.

“Sirs, Ma'am,” Mitchell spoke up from behind Dean, a pile of flat boxes in his hands.

“Ah, those will be your dresses,” Dean smiled at Y/N. “After our shower, you can try them on,” he explained. “Mitchell, please put them in Y/N's room.”

 

 

*

 

After their shower, Dean and Y/N made their way back to her room where the boxes of dresses were waiting on the coffee table in the corner, next to the couches.

“Why don't you take a look at them and see which ones you'd like to try on?” Dean suggested as he sat down on one of the couches. She chewed on her bottom lip as she carefully opened the first box.

“Wow, it feels like Christmas, except I'm a princess or something,” she giggled as she reached out and gently stroked the black dress inside.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“I'm not sure on the material,” she told him.

“There's plenty more.” Dean watched as she tucked into box after box and looked at them all in awe, her eyes darting between them as she decided which one to try on first.

“Who picked these?” she asked.

“Ellen probably,” Dean shrugged, not really sure, but it seemed like something Ellen would take care of. He'd asked Tammy to arrange it, and clearly she'd been smart enough to take it to a woman with authority.

 

Y/N picked up a dress out of a box as it hung her entire body length. It was a deep red colour and shimmered with gold speckles. She eyed it up eagerly and he could tell she liked it. She put it carefully to one side and reached for another one, this one navy and lace as she eagerly stared at that one too, her eyes darting between the two as she clearly battled with her decision.

“Try them both on,” he prompted. She bit her bottom lip, eyes going wide like she didn't realise that was an option and quickly started to undress. “Careful, sweetheart, they cost a lot of money,” he chuckled.

“Sorry, I just feel like Cinderella right now,” she giggled, blushing. She looked so adorable getting excited about playing dress up. He couldn't wait to take her and see her face light up at the glitz and glam of the night.

 

She carefully stepped into the navy dress and pulled the sleeves up her arms. Dean rose to his feet and helped her zip it up at the back as he stepped back to look at her. She turned left to right in the mirror. It was full length lace, a square neckline and long sleeves. She looked beautiful, she would in anything, Dean was sure, but it wasn't right. She smoothed it down over her curves and sighed.

“This looks terrible, none of these are going to look any good,” she complained. Dean had never heard her talk badly about herself before and it wasn't nice to hear. He stepped up behind her.

“You're right, it doesn't look the best,” he agreed as he slowly pulled the zipper down. His face went into the crook of her neck as his hot breath ghosted her ear. “You look best naked,” he told her. He heard her gasp a little and when he looked at her through the mirror, she was blushing. “And if I could take you to the ball wearing nothing, I would,” he continued, “so everyone could see how lucky I am that this body is all mine.” His hands slowly removed the dress until she was naked, the material pooling at her feet. “But, I can't, so I guess we need to find you a dress you feel as good in as you always look.” He stepped back, noticed how she was flustered and smirked to himself before reaching for the deep red dress. He handed it to her slowly as she carefully took it from him.

 

 

This dress, was a million times better. It hugged every curve perfectly and made her look breathtakingly beautiful. It had capped sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, fitted and full length, but the dress was backless, showing off the curve of her spine and all the little freckles that dusted the skin. Dean traced his fingertips down her back until they settled where the dress began, just where her dimples lay.

“This is the one,” he told her. She nodded as she agreed and bit her lip. “I can't wait to show you off, baby girl.”

 


	20. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the ball, but it's not all so glitz and glam...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm so bad at remembering my Ao3 when I post these chapters on my tumblr, so if you want the adds quicker, your better to follow me there... negans-lucille-tblr :D x

You took a deep breath as you checked yourself in the mirror. You felt nervous. You knew it was a big night for Dean and his family, and you didn’t want to embarrass him somehow by saying the wrong thing, or being too shy, or not being shy enough. Dean had already warned you he was going to be introducing you as his girlfriend, which you didn’t mind, per say, but it put a lot of pressure on you. Still, at least you could pretend that you were a normal couple for one night, Dean was no doubt going to be a lot more affectionate with you. So that would be nice.

You pushed the stray curl out of your face as you checked yourself over once more. Dean had paid for you to get your hair and make up done earlier that day, after a visit from Poppy for one of her amazing massages. The red dress you’d picked the other day had been altered so it fit you like a glove and Dean had even bought you some diamond jewellery to match. There was a soft knock on the door and you welcomed who you assumed was Dean in.

He was wearing a tailored tux with a black bow tie and he looked utterly scrumptious. You actually wished it wasn’t your night off so that you could look forward to him devouring you later.

“Wow, Y/N, you look absolutely beautiful,” Dean stepped forward and kissed your cheek softly. You blushed hard.

“Thank you, Dean, you look very handsome,” you smiled. “Are you sure you want to take me?” you checked. “Am I…what if people don’t like me? What if they can tell we’re not a real couple and…” Dean silenced your rambles with a finger pressed to your lips.

“You are perfect, and everyone will love you,” he reassured you. “Shall we?” he prompted. You nodded as you swallowed hard and let him guide you out of the room. His hand lay flat on the small of your back, just above the hemline of the dress. His skin was soft and warm against yours, making you feel calmer and more comfortable as you walked down the long hallway to the stairs.

 

Dean held your hand and helped you descend as your eyes flickered to Sam at the bottom of them, stood waiting by the front door with a red head by his side. He was donned in the same tux and black bow tie as Dean, and looked just as handsome with his long hair slicked back a little. His hazel eyes sparkled as they drank you in. You watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, a tiny smile gracing his lips for barely a second.

“Y/N,” he whispered as you reached him, “you look absolutely breath taking.” You beamed at him, feeling the blush heat your cheeks.

“Thank you, Sammy, you’re looking rather dashing yourself.” Dean cleared his throat next to you which brought your attention back to him.

“Y/N, this is Harper, she’s Sam’s date,” he explained. Harper’s blue eyes gleamed at you as she smiled, her copper hair was pinned up all fancy and she was wearing a gorgeous black dress. You hadn’t realised Sam would have a date and you had to swallow down the ridiculous feeling of jealousy.

“She’s one of Dad’s girls. Apparently you’re not allowed to be single any more,” Sam explained bitterly. You felt for him. John and Dean seemed to always dictate his life. It wasn’t fair. So what he was single, why did that even matter? Your eyes wandered back to Harper as she gave you a knowing smile. She was just like you. You’d never knowingly met another sub before, especially not one living the same lifestyle.

Dean had explained to you before that John had a few girls, and you wondered how she felt about not having John’s full attention and devotion. And what she made of being a relationship that was purely sexual. You hoped you’d get to talk to her a little throughout the night.

“Shall we go?” Dean prompted, clearly not having time for what you assumed had already been an argument between the two brothers and their dad. You all filed out of the house and walked up to the stretch limo that was parked down on the driveway, climbing in one at a time. You and Dean sat together with Sam and Harper opposite you.

 

As you drove to the hotel that was hosting the ball, it was quiet. You’d taken many a car ride with Dean in your month together, and the majority of them were spent with his hand between your legs. Tonight was an exception. You noticed Sam kept staring at you, smiling to himself every now and then, barely giving his  _date_  any attention. Dean’s hand was firmly on your knee the entire journey as he silently marked his territory to his little brother, until it was time to get out again. Sam and Harper left the limo first and you took a deep breath before you moved, hoping you were ready for the night ahead.

*

The hotel was grand and there were a lot of tuxedos and beautiful dresses to be seen. You stayed glued to Dean’s side, letting him guide you around the room with his hand on your bare back, only speaking when spoken to, otherwise just smiling politely at whoever Dean was talking to. True to his word he introduced you to everyone as his girlfriend and the inevitable questions came of how you met and how long you’d been together. Every answer was a lie, though you never would’ve been able to tell with the way Dean so effortlessly ‘recalled’ bumping into you on the street, the two of you getting talking until he convinced you to go on a date with him. You just smiled and nodded along, hoping they didn’t ask any questions you wouldn’t be able to answer. You were a terrible liar.

You’d been handed a glass of champagne that was only going warm in your hand because you dare not drink it. Dean was very strict about there being no alcohol and when you’d asked him about it, he’d told you he never wanted you under any influence for both your safeties. You understood, and so you hadn’t even had a drink on any of your dates or days off. It was as you were moving from one group of people to the next that Dean leaned over to you, mouth to your ear.  
“You’re allowed to drink tonight, sweetheart,” he whispered, “we don’t want people thinking you’re pregnant, because trust me, if they notice you’re not drinking, that’s the conclusion they’ll jump to,” he added and as you looked at him, he winked. You couldn’t help but giggle a little, so you pointedly took a sip of your champagne and raised your glass to him. You’d never been one for champagne really, but you weren’t complaining when knowing the Winchesters, the bottle probably cost more than your rent.

As you were approaching a new group of people to talk to, someone was announcing it was time to move through to the dining hall. People filtered out, the room getting quieter as you stayed by Dean’s side. He wasn’t making moves to head into the room just yet. An older man stayed back, dark wiry hair slicked back, a slightly auburn beard covering his face, with hints of white. His blue eyes landed on Dean and lit up.

“Bobby! It’s been a while,” Dean beamed, capturing the older man in a hug.

“Yeah, well you don’t come 'round like you used to, and lord knows I ain’t seen you at the office.” He rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been busy with other things.“ Dean smirked.

"That you have, where are your manners, boy?” he nudged Dean.

“Right, Bobby, this is Y/N,” he introduced you both. "Bobby is basically family,” Dean explained.

“Gotta say, you do make this idjit look good,” he smiled, shaking your hand softly.

“Thanks,” you blushed.

“Fancy your father making Sam bring one of his girls, huh?” Bobby spoke to Dean now. You blushed when you realised Bobby must’ve known about their lifestyle, which meant he knew about you, that you weren’t Dean’s girlfriend.

“Yeah, well Dad has his reasons,” Dean’s voice was deep and defensive.

“Don’t care what his reasons are, your brother isn’t happy and I don’t want any drama,” he warned.

“Bobby, there’s always  _some_ drama at these things,” Dean clapped a hand on Bobby’s shoulder and winked. “Let’s get seated, sweetheart,” he told you, his hand returning to your back as he lead you off, “catch you later, Bobby.”

 

The table you were sat on was the biggest circular one in the room, but seated the least people. It was reserved for the most important people, clearly. John and who you assumed was one of his girls, Sam and Harper and lastly Dean and you. Harper was sat between John and Sam and you knew from experience that wouldn’t have been by accident. John needed to keep at least some control over her still, whilst not making it obvious. If only everyone knew that no one on this table was actually in love with anyone else.

Or maybe, that wasn’t true. Your eyes flickered to Sam next to you, whose own eyes had never left you for very long. It was time you admitted there were definitely feelings there, and feelings you knew he reciprocated. But it wasn’t that simple. You’d spent so long wishing for the type of sex life Dean could give you, and you knew you’d never get that from Sam. Not that sex was the most important thing in the world, but you’d done the vanilla relationship and it just didn’t work, no matter how nice the guy was, it just wasn’t for you.

 

The meal was nice and the chatter around the table was polite, despite the obvious tension between the three Winchesters. Once the dishes had been cleared away, a soft jazz band started up and the dance floor started to fill. Dean asked you to dance, so you made your way to the dance floor, letting him hold you close and sway you back and forth.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked. You nodded.

“This is lovely,” you smiled, looking around the room. “I feel bad for Sam though, I mean, Harper seems lovely, but she’s not Sam’s type at all from what I’ve seen, and it doesn’t seem fair that John forced one of his girls on him.” You could almost see Dean putting his defences up at the subject.

“We have our reasons,” Dean muttered.

“We? You’re in on this?” you asked. Dean sighed heavily.

“This isn’t something to worry your pretty little mind with, sweetheart,” he told you condescendingly. You cleared your throat, deciding to overlook that, and dropped the subject.

As Sam approached you, he politely asked Dean if he could dance with you. You could see Dean’s hesitation but he seemed to reluctantly agree. You let Sam pull you in and smiled at him softly.

“Enjoying yourself, Sammy?” you asked. Sam’s hair flopped into his face a little as he looked down at you.

“I’d rather be here with someone else,” he told you.

“Harper seems lovely,” you tried.

“She is…but she’s not you.” He didn’t miss a beat. You gulped and stared up at him wide eyed. The elephant in the room no longer that, your big unspoken secret, out there in the open, lingering between you. You stepped back from him. You wanted him, but this wasn’t right. You were with his brother, and although you didn’t love Dean, and Dean didn’t love you, it still wasn’t fair on him. You were faithful to Dean like he was to you. Dean must’ve picked up on you how uncomfortable you felt and stepped back in. His green eyes were narrowed, silently telling Sam to back off.

“You ok?” he checked as he held you against him and continued to sway you like he had been doing. You needed to change the subject.

“So is your Father’s date one of his girls too?” you asked.

“Yeah, Lilly has been his girl the longest, coming up to 7 years. She comes to these with Dad every year, to everyone else she’s his long term girlfriend,” Dean explained. You just nodded.

“Is that what you want?” you asked, “long term? It’s just…where do you see this going, Dean?” you asked softly.

“I want to keep you as long as you’ll let me,” he told you honestly.

“Even without the romance?” you checked. He drew a deep breath, clearly a little annoyed at your persistence so you dropped it. “I need to use the bathroom if you don’t mind,” you told him.

 

You were quick to get there, feeling the emotions bubbling to bursting. Dean wanted this to be a long term, permanent thing, and for the most part you did too, but every time you brought up the idea of being more than just his submissive he closed off. You didn’t know if you could do this for forever. And Sam loved you. He wanted you. Could you be around him any longer knowing that, wanting him too without ever acting on it? You splashed water on your face and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, well, I heard he’s the one that started the fire,” some girl spoke up next to you, talking to her friend as they entered the bathroom.

“God, all the hot ones are psycho,” the other one complained. You kept looking at your hands in the sink as you listened. Were they talking about Sam?

“I know, tell me about it. I also heard he was full on stalker when they broke up,” the first girl piped up again. You turned the tap off and shook your hands dry.

“Who knows what happened, it’s still so sad though, Jessica was so lovely. It’s weird not seeing her here this year.” Your suspicions were confirmed and you swallowed hard. Clearly they didn’t realise who you were.

“Well he moved on pretty quickly huh?” The girls seemed to shut up, and through the mirror you saw Harper approach the sinks. The gossipers left the bathroom quickly.

“Ignore them, sweetie,” she told you smiling gently. “I do…you ok?” she checked. You just nodded silently.

“Can we talk?” you asked.

“Sure, lovely,” she agreed.

 

You made your way towards big French doors, Harper grabbing you both a glass of champagne on the way.

“Drink up, gotta make sure people know we’re not pregnant, right?” she joked. You took the glass from her.  
“That’s so ridiculous,” you laughed.

“You heard the shit that people will spread about them, can you blame them?” she asked. You hadn’t thought about that.

“I guess,” you agreed. Mitchell stepped to one side to let you through to the balcony. It was a little chilly, but you welcomed the breeze on your hot skin.

“So, how are you finding it all? You’re new to the whole full time job thing, right?” Harper asked.

“Yeah, I’ve never done this seriously before, it used to just be with a boyfriend. To be honest I’m struggling with the whole only being his submissive thing,” you admitted.

“Oh?” She sounded surprised. “Wait…what do you mean?” she pried.

“Like, you know, all sex, no romance or normal relationship,” you explained. She frowned for a moment, her blue eyes sparkling in the soft lanterns that were dotted around the stone balcony.

“Oh, John isn’t like that. He dotes on us, takes us out on dates, gives us lots of love and attention, I mean it’s not a proper relationship, obviously, but he makes us feel loved,” she told you.

 

You swallowed hard, hardly believing that John of all people, the man that referred to you as  _it_ because he was such a hard dom, was doting and romantic with his girls. And Dean wasn’t?!

“I mean, Dean does aftercare really well, but that’s the only time he’s even a little bit romantic with me, and I know that’s only because he has to be.” You took a big gulp of your drink, wishing you had more.  
“Have you told him?” she asked.

“He knows, and he is trying, we have date days once a week, but he really isn’t good at them. At all. I don’t think he knows how to do romance if I’m honest. I don’t think he’s ever had a normal relationship.”

“Yeah, John has plenty of experience with it all thanks to Mary. He didn’t really start all this until after she died.” Harper looked out at your view. She seemed to know so much more about John than you knew about Dean. Although, you’d known Dean a fraction of the time, but he just never talked about any of this stuff with you. “I should go back inside before he wonders where I am,” she told you, finishing her drink.

She left, but you decided to stick around for a moment, needing the fresh air. Your mind was spinning. If John was capable of making his subs feel loved, and happily did so, then you knew you couldn’t have been asking too much of Dean. You had to put your foot down once and for all, romance or no relationship at all.  
“Hey.” You jumped a little at the voice behind you and turned to see Sam walking cautiously towards you. “I just saw you out here alone and I wanted to say I was sorry, for what I said on the dance floor,” he blushed. “It wasn’t fair of me to spring that on you.” He stopped when he was in front of you, peering down at you with concerned eyes. You loved his eyes. Blue around the outside and somewhat green in the middle, but you swore they changed colour every time you looked at them.

“I knew, Sam, I’ve known for a while I think,” you admitted. “And if I wasn’t with your brother…” you stopped yourself. There was no point in that conversation. It could never happen between you and it could be cruel of you to tell Sam there could’ve been a chance, “we would never have met, and been friends, so everything happens for a reason huh?” You brushed it off. “Anyway, that’s not what’s wrong,” you confessed, looking down into your glass of golden liquid.

 

Sam didn’t say anything at first, like he didn’t want to push you to talk about it if you didn’t want to. But after a few moments silence he did speak up.

“It’s the romance thing again, isn’t it?” You just nodded your head.

“You know, I don’t remember the last time someone kissed me, like really kissed me, on the lips,” you told him. Sam looked shocked, confused even, like he couldn’t understand how you had the relationship you did with his brother, without ever having kissed him. It was something you’d thought about yourself. His large hand reached up for your face as he cupped it softly.

“You deserve to be kissed, Y/N, every day of your life,” he rasped softly. His thumb gently ghosted your red stained lips, his eyes tracing your face as they settled on your mouth. In that moment, you wanted nothing more than for him to give in. He leaned down, his lips pressed to yours, softly at first, but after pulling back a little, he came back for more, hungrier and harder this time. His lips parted, as did yours, as you felt the wet of his tongue tease your pillowy flesh.

  
You hadn’t been kissed in so long, it made goosebumps erupt over you, hairs stand up on end as you savoured the moment with the youngest Winchester. But this couldn’t happen, it wasn’t right. You pulled back, turning your face when Sam tried to kiss you again as you noticed Dean stood in the doorway.

“Dean,” you gasped, prompting Sam to drop his hand and step back from you. Dean’s green eyes darkened with anger as they fell on his little brother.

“You son of a bitch.”


	21. Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions build to breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is taking a week break so will be updated again on the 6th July <3

_Dean’s POV_

He watched Y/N make her way to the bathroom and retook his seat at the table, swigging a little bit of champagne before he beckoned a waiter over and ordered a whiskey instead. That was more his style. Sam looked a little sheepish as he sat across from him, next to his date.

“When will you learn to keep to yourself, Sam? God I can’t wait for therapy to kick in again,” he snapped. He stopped talking when the waiter approached with his drink and instantly sipped the rich burning liquid. Sam was brooding, glaring at the table cloth.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Harper excused herself politely and Dean assumed she didn’t want to get caught in the middle of their spat.

“I’ll apologise to her,” Sam grumbled.

“You fucking do that, then stay away from her,” Dean spat.

Dean was in a conversation with Cas about something to do with work when he saw Harper come back in from the bathroom, Y/N wasn’t to be seen still. He wondered if she was ok. Castiel was a nice guy, but he was all business and no pleasure. It was great when it came to the business, because he handled everything on Dean’s behalf. But, at times like these, when Dean wanted to not think about it, and Cas was droning on about another audit coming up, Dean just wanted to drown himself in more whiskey.

“Cas, why don’t you forget about work for two minutes and go and ask Tammy to dance?” Dean smirked, knowing she’d always had a thing for his second hand man. Castiel cleared his throat and blushed.

“I don’t think so, but thanks for the offer.” The blue eyed man smiled politely.

“Ok, well I’ve gotta go and find Y/N,” Dean told him, standing up and refastening his suit jacket.

  
He looked around the busy areas at first, but couldn’t spot her, so his search took him to the quieter parts until he noticed two people out on the balcony. Mitchell was stood at the door, back to the couple.

“Sir,” he nodded. Dean shoved past him, realising who the couple getting a little too familiar were. He swallowed hard, taking the scene in before him. Sam just couldn’t help himself could he?

“Dean,” Y/N gasped, eyes wide as a guilty look washed over her face in an instant.

“You son of a bitch,” he growled out, fists clenching at his sides.

 

“Dean, I’m sorry, I…” Y/N was first to speak up, but he wasn’t angry at her. He was angry at Sam, knowing that it was his doing. Dean could handle a lot of things. He could overlook the way Sam looked at his girl, ignore the way Sam took a little too much of an interest in her. Hell, he’d even continued to let Sam watch them fuck. But Sam had taken it too far this time. He’d touched her, kissed her. He’d acted on it.

“Get inside, sweetheart,” he snapped at her.

“Dean, please, it was both of us, I let him kiss me, I shouldn’t have,” she started. He tried to tell himself she was trying to stop any drama, but he knew the bitter truth; she was sticking up for Sam because she had feelings for him.

“Get inside, go to the junior suite on the fifth floor and kneel by the bed,” he commanded, his dom voice booming out of him as he fished out the key and handed it to her. She looked down and quietly left.

 

Once she was gone, Dean brought his attention back to his not so little brother, who had puffed his chest out in an attempt to look ready to fight about the situation. Dean felt his anger bubble as his fists clenched. Now Y/N was removed from the situation, he didn’t have to worry about her and he could let loose.

“I’m not sorry,” Sam taunted. “She deserves more than what you give her, Dean and I was just picking up the slack.” Dean couldn’t believe what Sam was saying. He’d never known Sam to be like this. He was expecting grovelling, a million sorries, not this.

“What the fuck did you just say? How would you have any  _idea_ what I give her?” He shouted. Sam took a breath and shook his head.

“Dean, you don’t even love her,” Sam raised an arm to refer to where she’d just left. “I don’t think you’ve ever loved anyone your entire life, have you?” he asked.

 

“Fuck you, Sam,” Dean shouted. “You have no idea what I feel for Y/N or any of my girls.” He hated to admit that Sam might be right. He wasn’t sure he had ever loved anyone, not in that way. He knew he cared for her, deeply, knew he didn’t want to let her go, but he wasn’t sure that was love. And if it was, it definitely wasn’t heart stopping, butterflies in your stomach love that he expected it to be.

“You’re incapable of it. You just want to fuck her,” Sam yelled, giving as good as he got. “Every girl in your life you’ve just wanted to control. You mark them up and own them, make them do whatever you want, they’re just a piece of meat to you. They literally mean  _nothing_ to you.”

“This isn’t your place, Sam. You have no idea what Y/N means to me. Everything I give her she’s asked for, everything I do to her is what she wants. Just because you don’t understand it, doesn’t mean it’s wrong. She’s happy!”

“She’s not happy, Dean! She’s miserable, she wants you to love her and you don’t. She wants romance and…and she wants a real relationship. If you can’t give her that then fine, but let her have it with someone else,” Sam challenged. Dean shook his head, not having this conversation again.

 

If he ever was going to consider letting Sam have his way, he wasn’t now he’d gone the wrong way about it. Sam shouldn’t have kissed her behind Dean’s back. They should’ve talked about it seriously, the three of them, and come to a proper arrangement. Sam had no right to take matters into his own hands like that; prey on Dean’s girl. Dean was keeping her away from Sam to protect her, to protect Sam too. He wasn’t sure feeding Sam’s obsession was the right thing to do.

 

“What, and you’re the perfect guy, huh?” Dean shot out. Sam looked a little taken aback. They never talked about this issue, always glossed over it, pretended nothing ever happened for the sake of saving face, but Dean was sick of Sam taking the high road on this one, pretending he was the picture of romance. Sam was just as fucked up as he claimed Dean was. “Because I don’t think Jessica would agree if she was here,” Dean spat out.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Sam yelled, closing in on Dean, grabbing his collar. But Dean held him at arms length.

“You have your own problems, Sammy. Do you think I want Y/N with someone as fucked up as you? She deserves better. Despite what you think, I do care about her…” but before Dean could continue he heard his father’s voice boom behind them and Sam let Dean’s collar go instantly.

 

“What the hell is this?!” John roared. Dean stepped back, chest heaving as his father stood in front of him, between him and Sam. “Don’t tell me you’re fighting over your slut,” he growled quietly. Dean didn’t reply and when he turned his face, he saw they’d drawn in an audience, and he wasn’t sure how much they’d have heard. Fuck, he’d screwed up big time. Sam was panting behind his father, hazel eyes heavy as he scanned the crowd and walked off towards the balcony edge to, presumably, calm down. John turned around and commanded his youngest son’s attention. “Sam, get yourself home or I swear to fucking god you won’t have one to go to,” John snapped before he turned back to his eldest. “Dean, a word, now,” he hissed before he stormed out.

“Yes sir,” both brother’s replied in unison. Dean waited for Sam to leave first, storming past Dean without so much as a glance before he followed suit.

*

Dean left the empty conference room feeling wound up. As expected, his father was pissed off with Sam, but mainly with him. He blamed Dean for the outburst, for not keeping Sam in check and for making a drama out of the kiss. John didn’t see any problem with letting Sam romance Y/N, if Dean wasn’t going to do it, as John put it. But Dean knew his father’s only real concern was the business, so if he could keep Sam under control and not have to do any cleaning up after him, he was willing to let Sam get away with anything, whether Dean liked it or not. John had dismissed him, complaining he had a lot of cleaning up to do thanks to the details their argument got into.

 

Dean stepped into the elevator and jabbed the button hard, waiting until the door was closed to smash his fist into it, in a desperate bid to release some of his anger before he saw Y/N again. None of this was her fault and it wouldn’t be fair to take it out on her. He stepped off the elevator as soon as the doors pinged open and made his way to the room he always booked on these nights. His hand on the doorknob, he took a deep breath and tried to compose himself a little before he entered. He was very well aware both him and Y/N had had a drink, and he was also very well aware that it was meant to be her night off. But, he also needed some release, somehow.

 

He marched into the room to see Y/N wasn’t knelt at the end of the bed like he’d instructed, she was stood by the window, looking out.

“Y/N, if I give you an order, I expect you to obey,” he snarled, his anger getting the better of him again. She turned around to reveal the black tracks down her cheeks, her make up ruined from tears. “Y/N?” he asked, softer this time. She sniffled, as the tears continuously flooded her cheeks, taking more make up with them.

“I’m so sorry, Dean.” She looked at her hands, “I can’t do this,” she shook her head. “What happened back there, it wasn’t just Sam’s fault, I wanted him to kiss me.” she sobbed, “I have feelings for him, Dean,” she confessed. Dean felt his anger disperse a little.

“I know,” Dean nodded, sighing heavily. She looked a little shocked at first.

“Dean, I want this to work with you. But I need more,” she told him, “and I know you’re trying, but it’s not enough, I’m sorry.” Dean gulped hard. “You know, you’ve never kissed me, I mean  _properly_ kissed me,” she sniffled. He was aware of that. He never kissed his subs on the lips, that was too personal for him. Kissing was for aftercare. It was calming and grounding. But never on the lips.

“I know,” he whispered.

“If you want to keep me, if you want this to be long term, then kiss me,” she told him.

“I don’t kiss people, Y/N.” He shook his head.

“I’m not just some random person, Dean, I’m the girl that you have fucked in ways no one has ever done before. I’m the girl you control in every way possible, I’m the girl that you’re intimate with every day. Why can’t you kiss me?” He could see she was getting angry, and he couldn’t blame her because she had a point, but it wasn’t something he was comfortable with. It was practically a hard limit to him. The thought made him uneasy. “Kiss me, Dean,” she demanded.

“I can’t,” he whispered. She sucked a breath in and stepped back as she looked up to the ceiling and wiped her cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he added, reaching out for her. She shrugged him off.

“Me too, Dean,” she nodded. He wasn’t sure what she meant, but as she looked up at him, it hit him. “I’m done.”

 

He didn’t know what he could possibly say to her to make her stay, without making promises he knew he’d break. So he watched her, speechless, as she walked out of the room and he wondered if he’d ever see her again.


	22. Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since the ball...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting a new J2 fic called "You Belong with Me" over on tumblr (not sure when it'll come to AO3) so follow me there if you're interested! @negans-lucille-tblr <3

_Your POV_

You finished the email you’d managed to draw out for an hour and hit send, sighing heavily as you lounged back in your chair and pushed on your feet to swing yourself back and forth. You still had a whole hour left. You forgot how slow a working day was. Days at the manor sped by so quickly, it barely felt like you were there a week, let alone a month. Being back in the real world was a slap in the face. One you weren’t expecting to have. No one in work had dared ask you what the personal issue was that meant you couldn’t work for a whole month, but that suited you fine as you hadn’t even thought of an alibi yet. You figured you probably should come up with something, in case the topic does come up.

Your phone buzzed along your desk and you swallowed thickly, being taken back to that first day when you saw you’d had one new match on MeetyourMaster an app you’d uninstalled the second day you knew Dean.

 

 ** _Dean:_** Would you like me to arrange for your things to be returned to you?

 

Dean hadn’t reached out to you once since the night of the ball, which was a whole week ago now. At first you were upset that he’d not chased after you, or at least fought a bit harder to keep you. But then you reminded yourself that he didn’t think of you in that way, so why should he when he’d probably already replaced you? Hell, that’s probably why he needs your things gone. You bit down on your bottom lip and decided you weren’t going to reply straight away.

You assumed Dean didn’t know that you and his brother had been texting occasionally. It wasn’t a huge thing, mainly just him checking up on you. But you appreciated the thought. Neither of you had talked about the kiss, or Dean, or anything to do with that really.

 

 _ **Sam:**_  Free later? Thought we could meet up? X

Grabbing your phone you unlocked it and decided to answer Sam.

 _ **Y/N:**_  Don’t fancy going out x

You dropped your phone and checked your emails for a moment until your phone buzzed again.

 _ **Sam:**_  Alright, take away at yours? I’ll bring a bottle of wine? X

 _ **Y/N:**_  Sure, but better make it two bottles. It’s Friday after all ;) x

You smiled a little to yourself and hovered your finger over the lock button before sighing heavily and deciding you should probably reply to the elder Winchester too.

 _ **Y/N:**_  Sure. I’m home tomorrow if you can get it delivered.

 _ **Sam:**_ 2 bottles it is. Looking forward to it x

 

*

 

The last hour of work seemed to last forever, but finally you were home in your poky little apartment, in comfy clothes, waiting for Sam to arrive. You weren’t sure what he wanted to do, presumably chat or maybe watch a film, but you were looking forward to the company. You’d gone from always being with someone, usually Dean, to being alone in the evenings. You had to make your own food again, decide what to eat even. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t indulged in all the things Dean wouldn’t let you have before. And, it seemed stupid, but you weren’t used to wearing so many clothes any more, your work clothes were uncomfortable and had been annoying you all week. The thing you missed the most was human touch; intimacy. Having gone from a lot of it to none at all, it was a huge shock to your system.

There was a soft knock at your door and you rushed to answer it, not wanting to leave him in the hallway of your apartment block for too long. Your place alone was probably going to be a big change to what he was used to. When you opened the door to him you saw he was wearing a dark red chequered shirt with dark wash jeans. He looked so smart. You looked down at your own stained leggings and oversized Bon Jovi t shirt and blushed. The last time he saw you, you had your hair and make up done perfectly with that expensive ballgown on.

“Hey you,” he beamed, “I missed you! You look beautiful.” He stepped past you and into your place, his hazel eyes taking it all in as you closed the door behind him.

“Hey.” You noticed the carrier bag in his hand as your stomach grumbled.

“Oh right, chinese, like you asked for,” he smirked, holding the bag up, “and, two bottles of wine,” he added. He stepped over to the little kitchen in the corner of the room as he unloaded the bags’ contents onto the counter. “Forks?” he prompted. You pointed to the drawer next to him. “Wine glasses?” he asked.

“Thanks, Sammy,” you smiled. You moved around him to reach the cabinet they were in. 

“It’s not a problem,” he smiled softly. “Plates?”

“That cupboard,” you told him, pointing to the one next to the fridge. He grabbed two plates and started to dish out your meals. You’d never had take away from a plate before, but you figured Sam wasn’t a take away kind of person, so probably didn’t realise eating from the carton was a completely acceptable way to eat it. You opened one of the bottles of wine and poured you both a sizeable glass.

“You mind if we eat on the couch?” you checked as you carried the two glasses the short distance to your lounge area.

“No, of course not,” Sam smiled, bringing the food with him.

 

Conversation flowed easily between the two of you as you ate and drank your wine. You’d always felt comfortable with Sam. He was sweet and gentle, a million miles away from his brother. His brother could do sweet and gentle, but only when necessary. Whereas, for Sam, it just seemed to come naturally to him. You talked about almost everything, school, your first job, your families. You even spoke about where you saw yourselves in five years time. Sam spoke enthusiastically about wanting to be a lawyer but after what happened with Jessica, he pulled out of college. You tried to be encouraging of him going back to finish his degree.

“So what do you want to do? Any career dreams?” he asked. You shrugged and looked down into your wine glass.

“Not really, I don’t know…I’ve never been a career person, more family orientated.” You finished the last of your drink and reached for the half empty second bottle for a refill.

“Husband and kids, that’s enough for you?” he asked. You nodded your head as you poured and placed the bottle back on the coffee table.

“Yep, boring and old fashioned, I know,” you sighed.

“No, it’s nice. Simple. And there’s nothing wrong with simple.” He sipped his own drink. “It’s actually kinda romantic,” he said softly, “and you deserve romance,” he blushed.

 

You bit down on your bottom lip as you blushed too. You could remember the way he kissed you on that balcony, how you didn’t want it to end, but knowing that you couldn’t let it happen because of Dean. And although Dean wasn’t a problem in that sense any more, you didn’t need to be loyal to him, you were still unsure if it was fair on him to move on so quickly with his brother. Although, there were no feelings involved where he was concerned; that was the issue. So surely, he wouldn’t care? And he knew you had feelings for Sam. Your drunk mind buzzed as you thought about it all.

“I’m sorry about how it all went down.” Sam reached across and tucked some hair behind your ear. “I mean, Dean didn’t tell me what happened, but I’m assuming I had something to do with it,” he cleared his throat, his face soft and concerned.

“I just had enough of the no  _normal_ thing,” you sighed. Sam’s fingers were still pressed softly against the side of your face as you spoke. “I think I just need some normal again,” you concluded.

Sam’s concerned eyes traced your face quietly, and you noticed as the corner of his lip twitched upwards before he licked his lips quickly. You sat forward a little more and let him kiss you. It was soft, a feather touch as his lips skimmed yours briefly.

“Are you sure?” Sam checked, voice barely above a whisper like he was afraid of scaring you off. You barely thought about it for a second before you were nodding your head, leaning in and letting him kiss you again. His kisses grew needier, more passionate as he held your face between his large hands and you slowly lay back on the couch with him laying over you.

 

It had been a long time since you’d made out with someone, you felt like a teenager all over again. Your fingers combed through his long brunette locks, his hair was softer than you thought it would be. His one hand left your face, but didn’t wander far as he held the side of your neck, his long fingers curling under your jaw to keep your head tipped up towards him. You started to slowly unbutton his shirt as he pulled away and panted, looking down at your fingers working over the buttons to reveal more and more of his firm, toned body.

“You sure about this, darling?” he asked, his eyes scanning yours for a moment, “because god knows I want to, but if you’re not ready - I know you’ve had a drink…if you want to wait…” he mumbled, lips ghosting yours as he spoke. You smiled softly to yourself at his hesitation, how caring and respectful he was being.

“I want to, Sam,” you reassured him, kissing him again.

“I’m not like Dean,” he told you, a blush on his cheeks.

“I know, Sam, that’s ok,” you giggled, holding his face in your hands for a moment. “I want to,” you told him again. He kissed you harder, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders as he let it drop to the floor. You ran your hands down his shoulders and over his muscles, fingers gliding along the deep grooves between them. You’d seen his body several times, but you’d never got to appreciate it like this. You reached for your t shirt and sat up a little as you pulled it over your head. You’d taken your bra off for some relief when undressing from work, so your breasts were bare, nipples already erect thanks to the slight chill in the air that you were now welcoming. You heard Sam take a sharp inhale as he pulled back to look at you a little. One large hand reached to gently cup your breast, the pad of his thumb brushing along the hardened nub.

He dipped his head to swirl his tongue around your nipple, closing his warm mouth around it. You gasped breathless as you ran your fingers through his hair again, keeping it out of his face. He kissed back up to your lips as you started to tug on your leggings, getting them down your legs quickly. Sam moved off of you to give you room to kick them to the floor and sat back on his heels, starting to undo his jeans as his eyes stayed fixed on you, chest heaving. He didn’t pull his trousers down, just left them undone as he leaned back down and kissed between your breasts, down your stomach to the start of your plain cotton panties.

“Sam, wait,” you gasped. He pulled back and looked up at you.

“You okay?” he asked immediately. You nodded.

“Yeah, I just…I’m not really into that,” you told him with a blush. The aftermath with Dean was still fresh in your mind, and as you’d never been a fan of it anyway, you didn’t want him to continue.

“Ok,” he nodded, kissing back up to your lips. Sam hesitantly reached between your legs and started to rub the front of your panties. You rocked your hips to help him get the right pressure and rhythm as you felt yourself getting worked up, arousal starting to slick beneath the fabric. He stepped off the couch and reached down, picking you up easily enough as you wrapped your legs around his waist and let him carry you over to your bed. He lowered you down to it slowly, laying over you as he kissed you again before standing up at the foot of the bed.

He reached behind him pulling out his wallet as he fished into it quickly and threw the foil square packet down on the bed. He tossed his wallet over to the couch and tugged on his jeans and boxers in one until they fell to his feet so he could step out of them. His erection sprung free as you leaned back on your elbows to admire him in all his glory. His body was insanely gorgeous. And, damn, he was gifted. He was longer than Dean, but not quite as thick. You reached between your legs, into your panties and started to work yourself in preparation as you watched him reach for the packet he’d dropped onto the bed.

 

Neither of you were going to openly come out and say it, but despite the fact you had the whole birth control thing covered, you weren’t massively comfortable with the idea of Sam going in bare where his brother had been so recently. And you’re sure, the same thought had crossed Sam’s mind. He climbed back onto the bed once he was prepared and reached for the waistband of your panties before pulling them down your legs. He ran his hands slowly up the insides of your legs, carefully pushing them apart as he went before climbing between them. His fingers teased and dipped into your opening first as he judged if you were ready before he started to drag the swollen head of his cock up and down your slick.

The look he shot you was asking for your permission again, which was incredibly sweet of him. You just giggled and pulled him down by the back of the neck for a kiss. This was the only encouragement he needed, because he drove his hips forward and filled you in the next moment. Your fingers dug into his shoulder blades as you gasped. He, naturally, reached deeper than Dean and it took you a moment to adjust to the new feeling.

“Oh fuck, Sam,” you squealed, wrapping your legs around his waist as you got comfortable beneath him.

“You okay?” he checked, nose nuzzling the underside of your jaw.

“Mhm,” you nodded, “fuck me.” He started to slowly thrust in and out, his pace cautious and he seemed to hold back. “Harder, Sam,” you encouraged. Sam bit down on his bottom lip and snapped his hips forward a little harder, but it still wasn’t enough. Heels digging into his ass cheeks you tried to encourage him by squeezing your legs.

It didn’t take him long to pick up the speed a little, his thrusts feeling a little less calculated and a little more vigorous. Your fingernails were pinching into the skin on his back as your body tried desperately to chase the climax you could somewhat feel building in the very background. You just needed more. You needed…

“Oh fuck, Y/N, that feels good,” Sam groaned as you realised you were digging your nails in so hard the indents were almost piercing the skin. You almost laughed at the realisation that Sam had a little bit of a pain kink. You weren’t comfortable with the idea of inflicting pain, so you carefully released him and brought your hands to your own skin as you gripped your breasts and dug your nails into the flesh there instead. You arched your back off the bed and groaned loudly as the hint of pain edged you that little bit closer. You wanted desperately to feel his hand around your throat, or his palm striking your body. Even just picking up the speed, fucking into you hard enough to make your breasts bounce would be enough.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Sam gasped. “You gonna cum, baby girl?” he asked softly.  _No_.

“Mhm,” you lied, not wanting to upset him. It wasn’t like he wasn’t trying, he’d been so attentive. It just wasn’t…well it wasn’t Dean. You reached between your legs and slowly started to swirl your fingers around your clit to work yourself closer, but it wasn’t happening any time soon, not like this.

“Sam…” you gasped, looking up at him. You were going to ask him to choke you, or at least fuck you harder, but you decided against it, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable so instead you arched your back and faked an orgasm. You’d gotten pretty good at doing that with ex boyfriends, but you’d not needed to do it in quite a while, so you weren’t confident it was completely convincing. Sam didn’t seem to notice though as he squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered above you as you figured he was done.

 

As he climbed off of you he kissed you once. You rolled to your side and leaned on your elbow as you started to trace his muscles with your fingertips again.

“You good?” you asked. Sam gasped breathless and nodded.

“Was it okay for you? I mean without….you just didn’t…” Sam looked a little upset as he swallowed thickly. “With Dean, you were always…louder,” he told you with a blush, how awkward he was finding the conversation was clear in his voice.  _Fuck_.

“Oh, yeah, well I mean…that’s different so…and I mean what with the condom…don’t worry about it Sam,” you concluded not wanting to lie to him, but also not wanting to upset him. “We’ve got plenty of time to figure each other out,” you smiled gently, placing a kiss on his chest.

“Yeah, I guess we do, darling,” he sighed happily, pulling you closer. You just hoped you were right.


	23. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean turns up at your apartment and some truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can get two chapters ahead on my patreon! www.patreon.com/neganslucilletblr :)

_Sam's POV_

 

Waking up next to Y/N had to be the best feeling in the world. It felt natural and right. She was just as beautiful first thing in the morning as every other time of the day and Sam lay awake and stared at her for well over an hour. He'd barely slept, his mind racing as it replayed the night before over and over again. Now he was looking at her, _really_ looking at her, he could see freckles he didn't know she had, dusted along her cheeks a little. There was a beauty spot on the base of her neck by her collarbone, and she had several dotted down the side of her breast, trails of them leading to her hip. He traced them with a fingertip carefully, so not to wake her. She was perfect in every way, and finally she was his. He was willing to do anything to keep her.

 

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she looked and sounded different with him than she had with Dean. He could clearly remember the video of them, how she threw her head back in ecstasy, moaning and groaning and cursing. The look on her face when she came undone for his older brother. It hadn't been like that for him. She did cum, but it didn't seem the same. Unless she faked it, but she wouldn't do that would she? No. He's not sure he'd ever had a girl fake it. He'd always left them happy and he was proud about that. Ok, so last night wasn't his best performance, but he was nervous. He finally had her, he wanted it to be perfect. He wanted desperately to give Y/N what she liked but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to fuck her, he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to cherish her and worship her.

 

She'd told him not to worry about it, in as many words confirming she hadn't had the best experience, but she was right when she said they had time to figure it all out. He was sure that next time would be better, and the time after would be better again and so on as they learned more about each other. It was something to look forward to. But he couldn't help the niggling in the back of his head. What if she was never fully satisfied with him? What if she couldn't go without everything Dean could give her? What if Sam lost her because of it? He had to try harder to be what she needed. Anyway, it was different with him. He would be rough with her because that's what she wanted, what would make her feel good, and because he loved her. He wanted to make her feel good and give her anything she asked for. So in that respect, he was different to Dean. He wasn't going to get some sick thrill from actually hurting her.

 

He chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about how to approach it. He didn't want to be too rough and mess it up, but he didn't want his attempt to be pathetic either. He'd watched semi rough porn before, so he kinda knew the gist of it all. He rolled back onto his side. Y/N was laying on her stomach, the covers draped softly over her naked body. He slowly peeled them back and before he could change his mind or chicken out, he slapped her ass hard with his palm. Her eyes shot open as she screamed and scrambled away from him. He was scared at first, what if he'd actually hurt her? What if she didn't actually want that?

“Sam, what are you doing?” she asked, a breathless laugh in her voice and a small smile on her lips. Well she didn't seem upset, that was good. Sam cleared his throat a little and leaned into her, kissing her cheek before bringing his mouth to her ear.

“You've been a bad, bad girl, Y/N,” he rasped, “I'm going to fuck you.” He had barely ever dirty talked before, and definitely not in a dominating sort of way so he was just winging it. She pushed on his chest, laughing hard. It wasn't supposed to be funny was it? She was supposed to be turned on. She looked confused for a second before shaking her head.

“Alright, big boy,” she giggled, “why don't you just let me pee first, yeah?” she asked, climbing out of bed.

 

Sam watched her walk, still naked, into the bathroom and took a deep breath. Well that didn't go too well. He obviously needed to up his game, watch some more of that porn and take some notes. There was a knock at the door that she didn't seem to notice and so Sam climbed out of bed and grabbed his boxers, pulling them on before he answered the door.

“Dean,” he mumbled out.

“Sammy?”

 

 

_Dean's POV_

 

His green eyes narrowed as he took in his sight. His little brother in only his boxers, in Y/N's apartment. _Oh great._ Dean cleared his throat.

“Where's Y/N?” he asked, voice unimpressed at his discovery. Sam was blushing, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Y/N came into view, completely naked as she stopped dead in her tracks upon noticing him.

“Dean...” she gasped. _Even better._ Dean huffed at the confirmation his brother was fucking his ex sub.

“Got your stuff,” he told her.

“Oh, well, you didn't have to bring it yourself,” she stammered. She started to frantically look for clothes as she pulled them on. Dean's attention went back to Sam.

“Get dressed, Sammy,” he demanded. Sam took a deep breath and walked further into the room, grabbing his jeans to put on. Y/N was dressed again now and stepped closer towards Dean, a sheepish look on her face. “I brought your stuff because I was hoping to talk to you,” he explained.

“Dean, I'm sorry, we didn't want you to find out like this,” she blushed.

“Don't be. You're both single adults, you can fuck who you want.” Dean's face probably told a different story. He was pissed and dare he admit it; he was jealous. Of all the people she could've moved on so quickly with, why his little brother? He knew they had feelings for each other, so it was probably bound to happen at least once. But he hated that he couldn't keep Y/N safe like he used to be able to. He didn't have control.

 

“So much for not wanting to fuck her huh, Sammy?” Dean's voice rose to reach further into the room as Sam buttoned up his shirt.

“Yeah, well that was when she was with you,” Sam shrugged, walking back towards the two of them.

“Wait, you knew Sam liked me?” Y/N asked. Dean sighed heavily and looked between them. She needed to know who she was dealing with. But that person was his brother, and Dean was loyal to no end to Sam. It was Sam's place to tell her about his issues, not Dean's.

“Sam wanted to share you,” Dean started to explain.

“Dean...” Sam warned, chest puffing. He clearly wasn't happy about this being exposed. But now, more than ever, it seemed like a viable option. That way he'd get Y/N back and be able to keep an eye on her. And he wouldn't have to worry about the romance stuff because Sam would have that part covered.

“Sam wanted to do the romance thing, and leave the fucking thing to me,” Dean continued, ignoring his brother's death stare.

 

There was a glimmer of hope on Y/N's face that Dean was pleased to see.

“Really? Sammy?” She turned to him.

“Well, that was before you and Dean called off your...arrangement. I wanted to give you the love you deserved and I thought the only way for that to happen was to tell Dean that I wouldn't have sex with you.” Sam stumbled through his explanation. “But, that arrangement is over and well we're...you know...doing what we're doing now,” he finished.

“Come on, dude, I'm sorry but you're not satisfying her,” Dean scoffed. Y/N grew bright red and he knew her well enough to know he was right.

“You don't know what happened,” Sam shot back defensively.

“Oh I think I probably do,” Dean laughed before he turned his attention back to her. “Did you fake it, sweetheart? So you didn't hurt his feelings?” he asked softly. Y/N opened her mouth to disagree but no words came out.

“Well...I...” She turned to Sam to see him wide eyed and waiting eagerly for her response.

“Did you?” Sam prompted.

“Sam, you're amazing and so sweet, but that sex...it just wasn't for me,” she admitted. “I know you're uncomfortable with what I need, I get that, which is why I'm not asking you to do any of it, but that does mean that you're not...satisfying me quite as well,” she blushed. Dean loved how brutally honest Y/N always was.

“Can't you maybe just try to learn to love...normal?” Sam tried. Dean scoffed. The last thing Y/N was going to become was _normal_.

“Sammy, she needs control. And if you want to _satisfy_ her, she needs pain, she needs to be degraded and humiliated. I know you don't get that, but it's what she needs,” Dean told him.

“No, what she needs is someone to love her, and make her feel special and happy,” Sam countered.

“Guys, guys, stop,” Y/N sighed, holding her hands up. “Sam, Dean's right. I do need all those things. But Dean, Sam's right too. I need it all.” She looked between the two brothers as she spoke calmly. Dean took a breath. Looks like Sam's idea was the best option after all.

“Then let's share her, Sammy, just like you wanted,” Dean offered.

“No, no way,” Sam shook his head. “The only reason I said that before is because she was yours. But she's mine now and I'm not sharing her,” Sam snapped.

 

“Hold on,” Y/N called out. “Sam, I know we had sex and I like you, I really do, but I'm not _yours.”_ Dean smirked at her words as she noticed and turned to him, “I'm not yours either. I'm my own person and I can decide for myself who I want to be with and if I want to be _shared_ or not.” Dean took a breath. She was right. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment, and he already knew her answer.

“Well, what do you want, darling?” Sam spoke softly.

“Yeah, sweetheart, tell us what you want,” Dean encouraged. She sighed heavily and looked between them both. Dean could see her working out how to word it without upsetting someone.

“You two are like total opposites of each other. When I was with Dean, something was missing, when I'm with Sam something is missing...” she sighed before looking up and between them again. “I want you both, all or nothing,” she finally spat out. “Either I'm with both of you, or neither of you, otherwise this isn't fair on anyone.”

 

Dean cleared his throat and looked at his younger brother who sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, pacing the floor as he thought.

“We can rearrange the contract, we can have rules and lay down some boundaries and whatnot, we can make it work, at least try to,” Y/N started talking to Sam now. “If you want to be with me, Sam, this is what it takes.” Sam stopped pacing to stare at his older brother for a moment, jaw clenched and cheek twitching. He broke eye contact and placed his hands on his hips, looking down to his feet as he sighed heavily.

“Ok, looks like we're sharing.”

 


	24. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You negotiate the arrangement with the two brothers.

_Your POV_

Your mind was racing as you sat in the back of Dean’s chauffeur car in silence. Dean had insisted that you ride with him not Sam and to keep the peace, you both agreed. It seemed far too good to be true. The best of both worlds. Sam was amazing; kind and sweet. But the sex really wasn’t good. You’re sure for someone who’s into just plain, vanilla sex it’s great, he was attentive and seemed to know what he was doing after all. But someone like you that relied on anything but vanilla to get off, it really wasn’t good. And did you even need to go into details about Dean? You called off your arrangement for a reason.

You were worried about Sam, that he’d be upset that you still wanted his brother. You didn’t want him to think he wasn’t good enough, or feel bad that he couldn’t satisfy you. You were sure if he was open to what you needed, you wouldn’t even need Dean. But you couldn’t ask that of him when you knew how strongly he felt about it all. You were proud of yourself though, for putting your foot down and asking for what you wanted. And hell, you were surprised you got it. You just hoped it worked now.

“Are you okay?” Dean spoke up as he looked across at you.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a bit…shocked,” you admitted. Dean chuckled a little and nodded his head.

“He was bad, huh?” he pried, pretending not to care as he looked out the car window. You rolled your eyes once you knew he wouldn’t see.

“He was fine,” you replied simply.

“Fine?” Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked at you.

“Yes, fine,” you nodded. “He’s your brother, we probably shouldn’t talk about it,” you told him. Dean shrugged a little, pouting his plump lips whilst giving a soft nod of his head. You wondered if he was jealous, if he was so interested because he wanted to make sure he’d not been outdone. But he’d called you out on your faked orgasm, so he had to know it really wasn’t very good. “I faked it, remember. Don’t think you need to know any more than that,” you smirked a little as Dean laughed quietly to himself.

There was quiet again before you spoke up.

“I missed you,” you confessed, “I mean…what we had, I’ve missed it,” you blushed.

“Me too, sweetheart,” he smiled. His hand landed on your knee, slowly inching its way up your leggings, sliding effortlessly in between your thighs as his fingers skimmed your centre. “I’ve missed this cunt the most,” he told you. You gasped, biting down on your bottom lip as you felt the arousal reawaken. After last night, you were still pent up, and along with the whole week of no human contact at all, it was no wonder. You were sure your arousal had soaked through your panties to your leggings, and you were sure Dean had noticed. “Gonna need to take good care of you later, aren’t I, sweetheart?” he murmured. You nodded quickly.

“Yes, Sir, please,” you mewled. His fingers worked over your sex as he leaned in closer to you, breath hot and ghosting your flushed cheeks.

“So needy and desperate, can’t go a week without me. I’m barely touching you and you’re a dripping mess, soaking through your clothes. And you thought someone else was gonna do it as good as me? Oh sweetheart, I’ve ruined you for anyone else, no one will ever know your body like I do.” You knew he was right. That was what got you in this position in the first place. The pressure that he was using to rub you was building as you felt the coil tighten faster and faster, your fingers gripping the leather seat beneath you, fingernails digging in.

“Oh fuck, I want to cum, please, Sir,” you whispered, voice catching in your throat. Dean pulled his hand away, but his mouth stayed close to your ear.

“Oh baby girl, you’re gonna have to endure a lot more than that before I let you cum,” he chuckled before he sat back in his seat and stared ahead again, like nothing had ever happened, whilst you were a hot flustered mess next to him. This was going to be a long meeting discussing arrangements, you just knew it.

*

You were sat the other side of Dean’s desk, much like the first time you’d gone through the contract with him. But, unlike the last time, Sam was sat next to you. Dean pulled out the booklet that you assumed was your contract and grabbed a pen. You looked over at Sam who was looking rather uncomfortable, his hand covering his mouth as he leaned an elbow on the arm of the chair. You reached across and squeezed his thigh, offering him a smile,

“Ok, seeing as we’re gonna be editing all this anyway we can go through some other things.” Dean clicked his pen and looked at you.

“Yes, sir,” you agreed.

“Ok, that’s rule number one, no yes and no sirs around me,” Sam spoke up, sitting forward as if to assert his dominance. You had to chuckle a little. Dean raised an eyebrow at him and looked back at you for a second.

“Y/N will still address me correctly when we’re together, that’s not changing,” he stated, with no room for argument.

“Should we maybe discuss exactly what the arrangement is first?” you suggested, trying to keep it all on track and civil. Dean sighed and nodded.

“Well, the way I see it, your two days off can be spent however you want…with or without my brother, but the rest of the time, everything is back to normal.” Dean looked between you.

“Two days?! Are you kidding me?” Sam snapped. You took a deep breath, already dreading the negotiations. “Look, what about doing it like shifts? She’s yours in the day and mine in the night…” Sam started.

“Sam, I’m right here, and I’m not some puppy you can pass between each other,” you frowned. Sam sat back a little, a blush staining his cheeks. “But Sam’s right, two days isn’t much, not if me and Sam want quality time together,” you told Dean who sighed, clearly annoyed.

“I didn’t mean…I don’t think you’re a dog, darling, I just meant…” Sam struggled, “if we look at your time with Dean is a job, and you have set hours…”

“You want me to set my dick to a watch?” Dean sounded amused. You rolled your eyes and sighed heavily.

“I don’t want to look at it as a job, Sam, it’s not like that,” you tried to let him down gently. “Look, why do we have to have a set thing anyway? Why can’t we just go with the flow? When I’m not with Dean I’m with you, Sam,” you offered.

“Because I know that Dean will just conveniently always need you,” Sam grunted.

“No, you’ll both promise to share fairly.” You looked between them, making sure they knew it was a demand not a request.

“Yes, ma'am,” Sam smirked a little. Dean chuckled too.

“Ok, first rule, both share fairly,” he announced, writing it down. “I would still like you to only have two days off,” he told you.

You sat back a little and tried to think of the best way to do this. It needed to be simple, you didn’t have the energy for complicated any more. But it also needed to be fair.

“Ok, fine. Two days,” you agreed, before Sam could protest you continued, “but, the rest of the time I want you to let me know when you don’t need me so that I can spend that time with Sam. And I want you to give me at least ten minutes warning before you do need me.” Dean seemed to think about it for a moment before sighing and nodding his head.

“Ok, sweetheart,” he agreed, jotting stuff down.

“I want this to work, but I also don’t want to feel like…” you struggled to find the right way to word it.

“Like a whore being passed around in a gang bang?” Dean offered, a smirk on his lips. You giggled.

“Yes, exactly.” Sam rolled his eyes and there was a moment of silence.

“OK, so now we’ve established the how, I have a list of rules to keep this…amicable.” Dean picked up his booklet.

“Firstly, nothing changes between me and Y/N, I still talk to her the same, I still treat her the same, she is still my responsibility. I still have control over her like before,” Dean explained. “When she’s with me, nothing changes,” he reiterated. You watched Sam’s grip on the armchair tighten, but he didn’t say anything.

“That’s fine,” you agreed.

“If I make a judgement call about anything to do with Y/N, then you better god damn listen.” Dean was stern and you weren’t sure why he was so passionate about it, but he clearly was. His voice boomed, and Sam wouldn’t pick up on it, but he was slipping more and more into his dom voice. It was grittier than his normal voice, a little deeper, and it was almost like you could hear it rattle in his chest for a second before it came out of his mouth.  

“Is that really necessary?” Sam huffed.

“I’m the best person to make them. I won’t have feelings to cloud my judgement, and it’s my job to keep Y/N safe.” Sam didn’t say anything else, but he clenched his jaw for a moment. “What me and Y/N do in our time together is completely private,” Dean was looking at Sam now. Like he’d be interested anyway? You had to laugh to yourself a little bit. You wished Sam was interested in what went on between you and Dean, then you wouldn’t have to split yourself between two brothers. Sam looked to his lap.

“It is private, isn’t it?” you spoke up confused. Dean cleared his throat.

“I just mean…I don’t want you two to talk about any of it or whatever, don’t need my brother knowing every detail about my sex life,” Dean explained.

“I wouldn’t…” you stopped your sentence short and shook your head. “Anything else?” you asked.

“Well, stating the obvious here, but given the nature of this arrangement, obviously you and Sam won’t be…doing whatever vanilla shit it is that he likes to do,” Dean referred between you with his pen. If Sam’s eyes could’ve opened any wider, they would have. He swallowed thick and opened his mouth.

“What?” He spluttered, “no fucking way, man.” It wasn’t really a rule you had a problem with for yourself, but you could see how it was unfair on Sam.

“What happened to, and I quote, ‘Fuck the sex, just the romance part’?” Dean tilted his head to one side. Sam slumped back in his chair as he huffed.

“That was before we…we…” Sam was obviously struggling to label whatever it was you two were now, without claiming you like he had been. “It’s different now,” he concluded. “Dean, you can’t expect me to not want to have sex with the girl I’m…” he struggled again.

“Suck it up, Sammy. That was the deal. You do the romance, I do the fucking,” Dean barked.

“Boys, I think I can decide who I have sex with,” you called out. Dean raised an eyebrow at you like he was daring you to challenge him. “These are negotiations aren’t they? Not dictations, Dean,” you reminded him. “Look, I don’t think it’s totally unreasonable that Sam wants to have sex with me, if we’re going to be dating,” you said rationally.

“You wanna fuck him, sweetheart?” Dean asked amused. You huffed at his insensitivity. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to have sex with Sam, because boy did you. You just didn’t want to have the type of sex with Sam that he liked to have. But if Dean was scratching that itch, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Well…yeah,” you shrugged. Dean fell silent and you glanced at Sam to see him smiling like a kid at Christmas. He was so adorable sometimes.

“Alright,” Dean sighed heavily, “well then let’s find a compromise.”

“What do you suggest?” you asked him.

“Well, firstly, if you two are gonna be bumping uglies then Sam better be wrapping it, like I’m talking those extra thick ones because I’m not double dipping with my brother,” Dean frowned. You had to giggle quietly to yourself. These negotiations were a world away from the ones you’d had at the start of your relationship, where Dean was all strict and business man like. But you liked it. Sam brought out a side of Dean you rarely saw, and it was nice. “Secondly, you only get to do that in your own time, alright? If it’s gonna encroach on our time at all, then it doesn’t get to happen.” He looked between you both, finger pointing as he spoke. “And lastly…” Dean paused. “You know what? The condom thing is the most important,” he concluded.

“Sounds fair,” Sam agreed. You nodded and looked between the two brothers, happy you’d come to an agreement, and excited for what was to come.

“Right, well I just wanna quickly go over some other stuff, Sam you can leave if you want,” Dean told him, flicking through the pages of your contract.

“I’m good,” Sam told him. “You good?” he checked with you. You shrugged, not really caring if he stayed or not. It’s not like he didn’t know what went on between you and his brother.

“Alright…well, is there anything you want to add or remove to your hard limits list?” Dean turned to you, ignoring Sam was there entirely.

“I don’t think so,” you shook your head.

“And soft limits? Shall we revise them?” he asked.

“Sure,” you agreed.

“So at the moment, we have vaginal fisting, anal play, blood play-” he stopped when he heard Sam cough and they both turned to look at him. He was wide eyed as he looked at them both. “Problem, Sammy?” Dean blinked.

“Nope,” Sam spluttered, waving a hand in front of him for them to continue. Dean stretched his neck a little before he went on.

“So is there anything on there you want to change? Or add?” He prompted.

“I think we can…urm…” You didn’t realise how awkward talking about this would be in front of Sam and you kept glancing at him as you spoke. You wanted to tell Dean you trusted him with your soft limits list, that if he ever wanted to test you on any of it, that he could, but how did you say that in front of the guy you were now dating, the guy who found spanking kinky, let alone some of the stuff you were about to discuss. “Please put oral on there,” you told Dean, the only thing you felt confident saying in front of Sam. “Me receiving,” you added.

“Are you sure? It doesn’t always have to be like last time,” he told you.

“I know. I’d just feel better if it was on there, so you know to be cautious,” you blushed.

“Alright, if that’s what you’d like,” Dean agreed, making a note. You glanced to Sam again as you watched him looking at you with his wide hazel eyes. You could feel the judgement oozing from him. You knew he didn’t mean to, and it was probably all a big shock to him, but he needed to know this was part of who you were. And maybe if he heard all this stuff, he’d understand better just why you needed this arrangement with his brother to work.

“The urm…the other stuff…if you wanted to… _explore_  that, then I’d be willing. I trust you,” you told him with a small smile.

“Alright, sweetheart, noted.” Dean smiled back at you for a moment and you looked past him to the golden globe in the corner of the room, smiling fondly at the memory of seeing it for the first time.

“And your safe word is still globe?” he checked, looking over his shoulder to the same thing in question. He looked back at you and smiled.

“Yeah, globe,” you nodded. You bit down on your bottom lip, so happy to have this arrangement back. You thought you were never going to be satisfied again. “Urm, Sam, babe, do you mind if I talk to Dean privately now? There’s just something we need to discuss,” you blushed.

“Sure,” Sam seemed a little unsure as he looked between you, but got up anyway, leaning down to kiss you softly before he left you alone.

“What’s up, sweetheart?” Dean pressed, clearly intrigued. Well, here goes nothing.


	25. Sorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some alone time with Dean whilst Sam does some research...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this wasn't updated when Tumblr was! I totally forgot!!

_Dean’s POV_

He watched Y/N raise to her feet, she was biting down on her bottom lip, and she knew what that did to him, so he figured she was doing it on purpose. She slowly walked to his side of the desk, his green eyes following her intently, before she knelt at the foot of his chair. He instantly knew what she needed; him. He placed his pen down on top of the pile of paperwork and swivelled in his chair to face her. His cock was already swelling in his trousers. He’d missed her. He needed her just as much. He needed the control again.

“Look at me, baby girl,” he commanded. She looked up at him through her lashes, a subtle smirk on her lips. He reached around the back of her head, gripping at her hair as he tugged her head back so he had a clearer view of her face. Her lips parted softly as her breathing sped up, her pupils blowing with lust as she looked up at him. “Mouth open,” he demanded. She opened her mouth wider, tongue sticking out like he’d trained her. He took his first two fingers and placed them flat on her tongue, dragging them down the wet, warm muscle before withdrawing and striking her cheek with a short but firm slap. She flinched and gasped, cheek already a little red as she recomposed herself.

 

“What do you say?” he prompted, his fingers dragging along her tongue again.

“Thank you, Sir,” she whimpered, a moan laced through her words. Once her mouth was back in position, he repeated his actions. Her cheek was getting redder, warmer as he felt the heat radiating off it. “Thank you, Sir.” She was quick to respond this time.

“Are you wet?” he asked her, green eyes scanning her face slowly. She nodded.

_Slap._

“Ye-yes, Sir,” she gasped.

“Good girl,” he praised, stroking the angry skin gently. “Put your hand in your panties,” he ordered. She was quick to do as she was told, pushing her hand into the waistband of her leggings, her fist making a large lump in her crotch. “I want you to touch yourself until you’re ready to cum, you let me know, okay?” he explained.

“Yes, Sir,” she agreed, breath already hitching as she started to let tiny, soft whimpers bleed through her lips. He could see out of the corner of his eye how her hand worked quickly over her clit, shaking her entire body a little.

 

He returned his attention to his own task and was quick to strike her cheek again. She moaned loudly this time.

“Thank you,” she breathed out.

“You’re very welcome, sweetheart,” he smirked down at her. It was taking a lot for him to not fuck her right then, but he needed to savour this.

“I…I want to – cum, sir,” she stammered out.

“Stop,” he demanded, short and deep. She reluctantly pulled her hand out of her leggings and grumbled a little under her breath in protest. She pushed a whine through her lips, and Dean had to stop himself from chuckling at how desperate she clearly was. “That little pussy ruined, sweetheart?” he asked, amusement laced through his voice. She nodded, her eyes wide and pleading with him silently. “Show me,” he ordered. She raised to her feet and slowly stood in front of his desk, facing away from him as she wiggled her leggings and panties down her thighs a little and bent over his desk. Her naked ass came into view, so close to his face he could smell her arousal.

He reached up and spread her cheeks apart slowly, revealing her glistening pussy. She was right; she was a mess. He brought his face close, very well aware that eating that sweet cunt of hers was now a soft limit. Which was such a damn shame because she tasted delicious. He brought his mouth close enough that she’d feel his breath. He noticed her body twitch.

“Bet you’d even let me have a taste right now if it meant you could cum, huh?” he teased. Her response came in the form of a muffled  _mhm._ He chuckled and gently bit her ass a little instead. He would never tease her about one of her hard limits, but her soft limits were different. Especially now she’d given him permission to explore them. Which brought his mind pleasantly onto the fact that anal play was back on the cards. He ran the pad of his thumb from her bundle of nerves, up her soaked centre, resting on her puckered hole. “Bet you’d even let me fuck you here, wouldn’t you, baby?” he mused.

_Mhm._

Dean clicked his teeth for a moment, his cock now painfully swollen in his jeans. He was only doing this to himself. Sometimes, he was his own worse enemy.

“Now, sweetheart, don’t make promises you can’t keep,” he warned. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to fuck this hole?” he asked. She didn’t respond, but her face buried into his desk as she drew deep breaths. Now he was only torturing both of them. He forced himself to pull back; dying for more. But they had Sam to think about now, they couldn’t just fuck wherever and whenever, not when they’d only just finished negotiations. No, they had to try and make this work to keep everyone happy. They couldn’t fall at the first hurdle. He spanked her ass and sat back. “Stand up,” he commanded.

She seemed a little confused, but did as she was told anyway, straightening up and pulling her leggings and panties up in one. He stood up and lead them out to of his office. He knew Sam wouldn’t be too far away, and lo and behold, he was sat on the bottom of the stairs, scrolling through his phone. He looked up at the sound of Dean’s office door opening and closing.

“Everything okay?” he checked. Y/N looked flustered, totally giving away what was so urgent, but Sam didn’t really seem to notice; another reason they were never going to work out.

“Y/N, your room, ten minutes, you’ll show on the bed.” He turned to her as he spoke and she bit her lip, hardly able to hide her excitement.

“Yes, Sir,” she agreed. Dean wiggled his eyebrows a little at Sam, just for the fun of it, before he started on the stairs so he could prepare for the session ahead.

“Oh,” he called out, turning around on the step, “you did wrap it yeah?” he checked. Sam rolled his eyes and huffed a little as his cheeks tainted red.

“Yes,” he grunted.

“Good,” Dean nodded, relieved as he turned back, and continued to head to his room.

 

_Sam’s POV_

Sam left Dean’s office a little put out that he was asked to leave. What was so private that Y/N didn’t want him there? What if they were talking about him behind his back? No, she wouldn’t do that. He had to trust whatever it was, wasn’t something he needed to worry about. Anyway, he had more pressing matters whizzing around his mind as he took a seat on the bottom of the stairs. What the hell did his brother do with Y/N?!  _Blood play?_ Just the thought of what that could mean made him feel sick. Maybe he was out of his depth here. This morning, he struggled to even talk dirty to her, and now he’s learning that she’s willing to do stuff with  _blood?_ Maybe this was all a bad idea. How was he going to feel when he saw all the marks that Dean liked to leave behind? What if he couldn’t handle it?

He drew a deep breath, remembering Y/N’s words this morning, if he wanted to be with her, this was what it took. And lord knows, he really wanted to be with her, no matter what. And this was the what; letting his older brother have fucked up sex with her. Maybe, he could learn to like it all. Maybe, if he did all the research and watched loads of porn or something, he could become everything she needed. Then they wouldn’t need this arrangement any more. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and googled  _How to be a dominant._

The second link down was titled  _How to be dominant even if you’re nervous._ It became very obvious, very quickly, that the site was aimed at women wanting to dominate their men, but he was sure the advice was translate to men too. The first note was that it would take time to develop your dominant side, which just wouldn’t do for him. It needed to happen and it needed to happen soon. Surely, as it was ‘in his blood’ then  _somewhere_ deep inside him, he had some dominant waiting to be unleashed?

_Try initiating it!_ _Kiss your man when he’s not expecting it. Run your hand up and down his thighs. Take him by the hand and lead him somewhere, then start unbuckling his belt. Push him down onto your bed and straddle him. Gently bite his lip. You could pin his arms above his head or better still, tie him to the bed._

 

Sam frowned a little at his phone screen as he read. OK, so he could already do that. That wasn’t really a problem. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so hard after all. He just needed to be more assertive with her. This morning when she told him to wait, he should’ve pinned her to the bed and not let her leave or something. The page went on to suggest what you could say to them.

 

_You’re going to taste me_ _(then physically push his head down so that he starts eating you out)._

_You don’t get to cum until I say so._

_You’re not allowed to orgasm until I cum at least twice._

Ok, so the last one probably wasn’t going to happen, and the first one seemed a little too rape-y for his liking, but he’d heard Dean deny her orgasms before. She was only allowed to cum when he gave her permission. And surely, that was easy enough? To make her wait for it, beg for it. Yeah, he could definitely do that one. Before he could move on, he heard the office door open, Dean and Y/N coming out of it. He put his phone away quickly and stood up.

“Everything ok?” he checked, clearing his throat. He looked between them, Dean had a smug look on his face that Sam figured he was going to have to get used to if he wanted this to work. Y/N’s cheeks were bright red and she seemed a little off, but he didn’t think too much of it as she was smiling. Sam rolled his eyes when Dean made a point of commanding that she went to her room in ten minutes. And  _show,_ whatever that meant. Sam could only imagine. This was gonna suck. But maybe Dean being open like this about it was a good thing, so Sam knew to expect it. Maybe he could do more research whilst they were…busy.

 

As Dean climbed the stairs, Sam had an idea.

“Two seconds, baby,” he told Y/N, and climbed the stairs quickly after his older brother.

“What’s up, Sammy?” Dean prompted as they walked the hall towards his room.

“I want to learn how to…do it, you know, the dominating stuff, do you think I could…watch?” he asked. He hadn’t really thought about exactly what he was asking for until it was out there in the open between them. But fuck it, he’d said it now.

“Fuck no,” Dean laughed, shaking his head. “That would put me right off.” He continued to laugh. He stopped and turned to Sam as he clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Sammy, I know you wanna please her and everything, but honestly? You wouldn’t make a good dom, I wouldn’t trust you with her.” Sam wasn’t happy with Dean’s confession. He loved Y/N, of course Dean could trust him with her. He’d only ever have her best interests at heart. He’d only be doing it all for her anyway. It didn’t make sense. “Just let us at least try this way first, yeah? If it doesn’t work, and you’re really serious about this, I’ll train you,” Dean offered. Sam huffed but nodded. It seemed fair, he supposed.

 

*

 

Seeing Dean walk into the kitchen over an hour later, Sam removed his headphones and paused the porn video that, honestly, was making him a little uncomfortable. He shut his laptop and looked at his brother expectantly.

“Y/N ok?” Sam checked, wearily.

“Don’t worry, I’ve sorted her out, good as new,” Dean winked, “she’ll be down in a few. I made her shower so she’s as fresh as a daisy for you.” He grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. Sam glared at him. “You’re welcome,” Dean added before taking a swig. He could’ve just said she was fine. But in true Dean fashion, he had to rub it in that he  _sorted her out._ Sam huffed and played with the wire of his headphones a little.

“Can you not do that?” he finally asked. Dean raised his eyebrow.

“What? Sort her out?”

“No, tell me that you’ve had to  _sort her out,”_ Sam explained, “like I’m not enough for her. It makes me feel shit about myself. Just because I’m not into all that. I mean, I’m not gonna tell you that I’m  _sorting out_ her need to be romanced, am I?” Sam got it all off his chest. He figured now was a good time to do it. “Because we’re in this situation because  _you_ weren’t enough for her in the first place,” Sam reminded him.

Dean didn’t say anything for a long moment, just stared down at his mug before he sighed, and looked up.

“You’re right, sorry,” he nodded. Sam was a little thrown off that there wasn’t an argument or a fight. He was sure Dean was gonna tell him he could talk about her however he wanted because  _she was his sub,_ but he hadn’t.

“Thanks,” Sam mumbled. There was another long moment of silence, both brothers just enjoying the clearer air.

“Just treat her right, yeah?” Dean finally said.

“Of course,” Sam nodded.

“I’m serious, Sam, you hurt her-”

“I won’t, Dean,” Sam interrupted. Dean drew a deep breath and bit his bottom lip for a moment.

“You’re still doing therapy, right?” he checked. Sam huffed, feeling like Dean was treating him like a little kid as he rolled his eyes and nodded. “Alright,” Dean nodded.  

Sam was frustrated, so he grabbed his laptop and decided he’d go and see Y/N upstairs, anything to get away from Dean for a bit. She had to be done with her shower by now. Climbing the stairs and swiftly making his way to her bedroom he knocked a few times.

“Yeah?” he heard her call softly. He opened her door slowly and saw her stood in a towel, with her hair wet and messy. It took him back to the first day he met her, when she bumped into him and called him Sir. He knew he loved her then, he was sure of it. “Hey, Sammy, you ok?” she checked. Sam closed the door behind him, placing his laptop on the side as he stalked towards her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

“I want you baby girl,” he purred, trying to remember all his earlier research.

“Oh, Sam, I’m just not really…” he cut her protests off.

“On the bed, sweetheart, do as you’re told,” he ordered. Her eyes widened a little before she giggled.

“Did Dean put you up to this?” she laughed, reaching up to play with the back of his hair. “You’re so cute,” she smirked before kissing him softly. Sam was thrown off, expecting her to want him to be like that.

“I was trying to be sexy,” he admitted, defeated. Her eyes widened again.

“Oh, Sammy, I’m sorry, I thought you were winding me up,” she gasped. “Look, you don’t need to try so hard, honestly, just be yourself,” she reassured him. “Look, usually I’d be game but I’m a little sore, so just not right now, okay?” she smiled softly.

Sam didn’t want to say anything, but he wondered if she’d always be a little  _sore,_ or  _too tired,_ for him now. Time would tell, he supposed. So instead he just nodded.

“Okay.”


	26. Showered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have two very different showers with two very different brothers...

_Your POV_

You wriggled your toes and snuggled further into the big plush bed you’d missed far too much. It was so big, you didn’t even remember you’d shared it with someone all night until you accidentally kicked him in the shin.

“Ouch!” His voice was deep and gravelly. You turned over immediately and faced him.

“Sorry, baby,” you whispered, kissing the centre of his hair speckled chest. His arm stretched out, thick muscle wrapping around you as he pulled you in close.

“Morning to you too, beautiful,” he smirked, eyes still closed. You checked the time, realising you needed to get up and ready for your day with Dean. You always made sure you were downstairs by 8:30am. That gave you half an hour to shower quickly. As you went to climb out you felt Sam’s arms wrap around you tightly and pull you back.

“Hey, where you going in a hurry, darling?” Sam giggled, his lips pressed to the back of your neck.

“Gotta get showered,” you told him, chuckling as he kissed the skin along your shoulder.

“Hm, I’m gonna join you.” he told you. You bit down on your bottom lip, feeling his hands wander up the tops of your thighs, nudging under your night dress.

“Ok, but I gotta be super quick, just a quick wash, that’s all,” you told him, not wanting to burst his little morning shower sex fantasy, but you needed to be downstairs for Dean on time, you didn’t want to disappoint him.

“Not even time for a quick play?” Sam whispered, breath hot on the shell of your ear. “I could help you get all the hard to reach places,” he added, his fingers finding your heat as he slipped his finger through your folds, nudging at your clit a little.

Damn, he was already getting better at this, not that you ever thought he was  _bad._ You bit your bottom lip again, and leaned your head back on his shoulder as his fingers started to tease your entrance.

“Fuck, Sam,” you gasped, opening your legs wider, bringing your feet further up the bed so he had easier access. You reached back, your hand gripping the back of his neck as you felt your arousal grow. Sam’s mouth was by your ear again.

“Don’t you dare cum without asking me first,” he growled. Well  _fuck._ Maybe Sam could do this after all.

“Yes, sir,” you breathed. You could feel him tense behind you, his actions slowing a little. Well so much for that slither of hope. It knocked you off your game a little for a second, your climax seeming further away now.

Your eyes flickered to your alarm clock to see you now only had 20 minutes to shower and meet Dean downstairs.

“Sam, I gotta shower,” you stuttered out, grabbing his hand and pulling it away.

“Really? Right now?” Sam huffed. You rolled your eyes and took a deep breath before you climbed out of bed and turned around to face him.

“I’m sorry, baby, but this was the deal. Dean will be expecting me,” you smiled softly, noting how annoyed he seemed. You noticed his erection, feeling guilty that you were leaving him high and dry. “Look,” you began, crawling closer to him, “why don’t you join me in the shower and let me sort out the mess I’ve got you into? It’s the least I can do,” you purred. “But we have to be quick,” you added.

 

*

 

You only just both made it to the kitchen before Dean. Sam hadn’t even opened his morning paper or poured his coffee when Dean came into the room.

“Morning,” he chirped, authority oozing from him. “Y/N, kneel,” he demanded. You had expected nothing less, but Sam seemed a little shocked, and even more shocked when you lowered to your knees at Dean’s feet. What was he expecting? This had happened every other day you’d been here, and your new arrangement meant nothing changed when you were with Dean. Sam cleared his throat, pouring some coffee and taking his seat at the dining table. “I’ve got a hell of a day planned for us, sweetheart,” Dean smirked down at you, “you’re gonna be a fucking mess by the end.”

 

You tried to ignore Sam squirming out the corner of your eye and focus solely on the green eyed Winchester towering above you. After all, you were his right then. He stood directly over you, hand reaching out to stroke down the side of your face, fingers tipping your head back.

“What do you say to Daddy?” he prompted. Dean had never actually referred to himself as  _Daddy_ unless you were fucking. And judging by the way you saw Sam’s eyebrows shoot up out the corner of your eye, you figured it wasn’t something he’d ever done with another sub either.

“Thank you, Daddy, I can’t wait,” you smiled. Dean’s plump lips pulled into a smirk as he looked down at you.

“Me either, sweetheart,” he agreed.

 

*

 

Dean hadn’t been lying when he told you you’d be a mess. Your thighs were shaking, your legs desperate to close, but the spreader that was cuffed to each ankle was preventing that. You could feel your arousal dripping down your inner thighs, mixed with the lube Dean had slathered over your asshole to make the toys slip in easier. You’d always felt a little uncomfortable with anal play, but Dean seemed to have a special way with it that actually made you want more.

He’d started with a small plug, teasing it in and out of your tight ring of muscles until they relaxed and stretched enough that the plug wasn’t having the same effect it had been. So he moved on to a larger one, and then larger again, one that felt like it was stretching you to your limits. All the while, there was a wand held to your clit that would stop and start at a teasing pace.

“Please, sir, please please please,” you begged, voice hoarse and sobs threatening to escape you.

“You want my cock, baby girl?” he asked, like he didn’t already know, like you hadn’t spent the last five minutes begging for him to fuck you.

“Yes,  _please,_ Sir,” you sobbed. You felt the thick swell of his head drag over your weeping pussy slowly. He slipped the plug out of your asshole and threw it down onto the bed beside you.

“You only get Daddy’s cock if it goes in here,” he told you, dragging the tip over your stretched ring of muscles.

“Yes, Daddy, whatever you want,” you breathed out, a whine laced through your words. You’d take anything he had to give you by now.

“Anything I want, hm?” he teased. You felt the burn as he nudged the head of his cock past the muscles, making you whimper. He was slow to fill you, letting you adjust to him. “Fuck, sweetheart, you’re tight,” he grunted. You felt him drop the wand to the bed as it buzzed along the mattress intermittently. His hands came up to pull your cheeks apart as he slowly eased more of his cock inside you. The feeling was intense, sweat beading on your forehead as you moaned, eyes squeezing shut. “You’re taking me so fucking well, just like I knew you would,” he gasped, “all sluts take cock well in their ass,” he added. You groaned, legs shaking again. You’d never had an orgasm whilst being fucked in the ass before, but you had a good feeling that wasn’t going to be the case for long.

 

Dean fucked you slow, calculated swipes across your clit with his thumb when he reached around and between your legs. You bucked back against him, unable to stop yourself, sending him deeper yet which caused you to hiss loudly.

“Fuck, oh fuck, you’re so deep,” you whined.

“Fuck yeah I am, baby girl,” Dean purred, snapping his hips all the way forward. You screamed out, fists gripping the bedsheets. You felt his fingers slip so easily down to your entrance as he instantly started to fuck you with them. You couldn’t even tell how many, you were already feeling so full and  _fuck_ , you were going to cum already.

“Can I cum, please? Can I?” you asked desperately. Usually, you could give yourself at least 30 seconds or so of begging before you were truly desperate for release, but this time it had crept up on you with no warning and fuck you needed permission immediately. You didn’t want a repeat of the pool table incident.

“You want to cum with my cock in your ass and three fingers in your cunt huh, whore?” he growled.

“Yes, please, Sir, please,” you begged through gritted teeth as you tried your best to keep it at bay.

“Alright,” he agreed. You let go, feeling your climax wash over you in one intense heatwave. It hit different parts of you at different times, muscles twitching, voice barely there but you tried to scream out anyway. It might have been the most intense orgasm of your life. “Fuck, baby girl you’ve soaked me,” Dean laughed, breathless as he pulled his fingers out and you felt your climax trickling down your thighs. You felt his hot breath on the back of your neck, “I’m gonna make you an anal whore before you know it,” he promised. Honestly? You didn’t even mind by that point.

 

You never thought you’d enjoy it as much as you did, but you were pretty sure Dean could do anything to you by this point and you’d love it. He just knew  _you,_ he knew your body perfectly. He wasn’t wrong in the car the day before, when he said no one would know you better. No one had ever made you feel the way he could. No one had ever had such powerful control over you. Your desire to please him, to make him happy, was stronger than anything, and your week apart from him was what made you realise that.

A spank on your ass dragged you out of your head.

“Come back to me, baby girl,” Dean panted, and you opened your eyes to realise you must’ve completely zoned out. He was still fucking into you, hard now, as hard as he’d fuck your pussy. But you were so relaxed, it didn’t even hurt, it just felt good as your legs felt weak, the threat of another orgasm looming in the pit of your stomach.

“Oh fuck,” you gasped, climbing back up on your hands and arching your back a little as you felt him hit new parts of you. “I want to cum again,” you warned him.

“You do, hm?” he asked and you knew he wasn’t about to grant you permission until you asked for it, so you cried out and cleared your mind.

“Please, sir, can I cum again?” you pleaded. Dean didn’t reply for a long moment, “please?” you prompted.

“Again? So fucking greedy, baby,” he chuckled.

“Oh please?” you whined, feeling his fingers return to your dripping centre as he sunk them back inside.

“Ok, sweetheart,” he agreed.

Your eyes rolled, toes curling as your second orgasm hit you, as hard as the first; if not harder. Your arms gave way, Dean keeping your back half up with his hold on you. You were panting; lungs on fire and throat hurting. You were pretty sure you couldn’t handle feeling any better.

“I’m gonna cum,” Dean informed you, a deep groan bleeding through his lips as he wrapped his arms around your thighs and held you close, cock buried so deep inside you, you could feel it in your stomach. “Oh fuck,” he spluttered. He waited a moment before he pulled out and you felt the heat of his climax dripping from you. He reached to collect some on his fingertips, mixing it with some of your slick before he spread it over your ass cheek.

“Told you I’d make you a fucking mess, baby girl,” he laughed. He spanked you once, as if to mark the end of your session and whilst regaining his composure, started to unbuckle your ankles from the spreader. You weren’t even sure your body worked any more. As soon as you were able, you tried to close your legs and whimpered at how weak your muscles were. You felt a kiss being planted on the back of your shoulder. “Be right back,” he whispered.

 

He was barely gone a moment when he returned with a warm wash cloth and started to clean you up. He threw all the toys onto the floor and climbed onto the bed, laying alongside you as you finally saw his face again for the first time in almost an hour.

“You okay?” he checked with a smirk.

“You broke me,” you complained. Dean chuckled, his green eyes sparkling a little as he did so. He pushed his tongue out of his mouth to wet his lips before his eyes scanned your face.

“Want your lemonade?” he checked, already reaching for it from the side. He fed you the straw and you sucked some of the sweet drink. Every time you tasted lemonade now, you felt calm and happy. Just like his kisses made you feel and you knew it was all by design. “Wanna shower?” he asked. You nodded softly.

“If I can move,” you giggled. Dean set your lemonade back on the side and ran a hand over your naked back.

He slowly got up off the bed and scooped you into his arms effortlessly, carrying you towards your en suite. He placed you down gently on the small bench that you had in there, and turned the shower on, holding his hand under the spray until he was happy. He came back for you, steam already filling the small room, fogging up the mirror that was hung above the sink. He held your hand and helped you to your unsteady feet. You stepped in together and Dean pulled you close, grabbing the sponge as he started to wash you softly, seemingly wanting to get every inch.

You sighed happily, tipping your head back as you soaked in the warm water and the attention Dean was giving you. It was a million miles away from the shower you’d shared with Sam only a few hours ago, when he fucked your hand until he came. Who’d have thought you’d have the sweet, gentle shower with Dean and the slutty shower with Sam? You felt Dean’s lips on your thigh, working up your body slowly, over your stomach, up the middle of your breasts to your neck. You looked back down as his hands held your head still, his forehead pressing to yours. For a moment, albeit extremely brief, you watched as his green eyes flickered to your lips, yours to his, and you thought he might kiss you.

But his hands left you as he pulled away and smiled.

“All clean, sweetheart,” he told you, “once you’re dry you can spend time with Sam if you want,” he added. You forced a smile to your lips, but couldn’t help feel the disappointment pang in your stomach that your time with Dean was over for the day. You already couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


	27. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has therapy and it drags his past back up kicking and screaming...

_Sam’s POV_

Sam huffed as he sat back in his chair, his fingers drumming impatiently on the leather arm. He already resented going to therapy, but it made it worse when his therapist, Linda, would do this. She would focus on something and make him repeat it over and over again for sessions on end. He’d demanded several times that his father get him a new therapist, but John had insisted that Linda was the best in the country, and it helped she was easy to pay off to turn a blind eye to anything incriminating Sam might let slip. John always was good at cleaning up messes.  

“Why don’t we go through it all again?” she asked. Her voice was an annoying kind of soft. Hissy and she clicked her Ts far too much. It’s like you could hear the spit moving around her mouth as she spoke. Sam assumed it was meant to be relaxing, but he hated it.

“Why?” he grunted. “That’s all we do, go over and over it, why? What’s the point?!” he was getting frustrated. He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to remember, it only made everything worse.

“Ok, we’ll take a break from that for a moment then,” Linda suggested. “We never do really talk about the good things,” she noted. Sam relaxed a little, not actually minding the sound of talking about the good stuff. He didn’t mind remembering that. “How did you meet Jessica?” Linda asked, her head tilted to one side, her short blonde hair staying perfectly in place, probably thanks to copious amounts of product. Her heavily made up, blue eyes were squinting through her glasses at him. She always looked intense, like she was really listening to every syllable that left his lips.

“First year of college, my best friend, Brady, introduced us,” Sam explained. She nodded.

“What were your first thoughts?” she asked softly. Sam smiled a little as he thought about it.

“I thought she was beautiful. There was just something about her, I had to be with her, I had to show her how much I loved her,” Sam stopped. He needed to be smarter than this, he knew what Linda thought of him, that he was obsessive and dependant. “Not in a creepy way, just like a…love at first sight kind of way,” he finished. Linda nodded like she understood, and didn’t at all seem concerned, which was good.

“That sounds lovely,” Linda smiled softly, “how did you become a couple?”

“Well I would turn up at her classes to walk her back to her dorm and we’d get talking and then eventually I was brave enough to ask her out and she said yes,” Sam smiled warmly at the memory.

“So when you say that you would turn up at her classes, did she ask you to do that?”

“Well, no at first it was like…a surprise, and then eventually she expected me there,” he explained.

Linda cleared her throat a little.

“I’m sure it was a nice surprise and Jessica was very grateful, but don’t you think that maybe you should’ve asked her, or offered before you started turning up?” The way she asked Sam didn’t occur to him at first what she was insinuating. “It’s just something to consider in the future, that people like to be given the choice. She might have had a bad day and not wanted company,” Linda suggested. Sam frowned a little.

“If she was having a bad day, then I would’ve cheered her up,” he said, not really understanding the problem.

“But sometimes, people just want to be on their own. And that’s ok, and you should know that it doesn’t reflect how they feel about you or make you any less needed or loved. We all like our alone time, don’t we?” she asked.

“I guess,” Sam shrugged, never really thinking of that before.

“Remember personal space, we all need to have some,” she reminded him. It was almost like a mantra; she said it quite a lot.

 

Sam mulled over her words for a moment. He could understand what Linda was saying but he knew Jessica enjoyed him walking her home, she would smile brightly every time she saw him.

“Will you remind me why you broke up?” Linda asked casually, frowning a little like she was struggling to remember. They hadn’t talked about the  _why_ for a long time, so Sam understood she might have forgotten. He felt his hands grip the leather beneath them again. This memory always made him angry.

“We were at a bar,” he recalled, “it was around Halloween, 2nd of November, we went to some stupid party,” he huffed. He’d never liked Halloween, thought it was stupid and he remembered well how she begged him to go with her. He refused to dress up, but he did take her, because he would do anything for her and loved making her happy. “I went to the bathroom and when I came back I saw her friend, James was…” Sam took a deep breath, feeling his blood boiling again just at the memory alone. “He was touching her, had his hand on her arm and she pulled away when she saw me,” Sam remembered.

“James was Jessica’s friend?” Linda repeated.

“Yeah, had some classes together,” Sam shrugged.

“Did she smile when she saw you?” Linda asked.

“Yes,” Sam nodded.

“Then she obviously didn’t see anything wrong with what happened, maybe it was innocent?” Linda offered. Sam huffed. He knew she would’ve cheated on him with James if he hadn’t returned, that’s if she hadn’t already. He knew James was interested in her.

“We argued all night about it, I tried to tell her that she was  _mine,_ no one else’s. Other men weren’t allowed to touch her,” Sam grunted, “I don’t share. I shouldn’t have to share with anyone!” His voice rose more and more, his mind going to Y/N now.

“Okay, Sam, calm down, it’s okay,” Linda’s soft voice somehow was loud enough to snap him out of his thoughts.

“So, what did Jessica have to say about what happened?” Linda brought the conversation back and Sam drew a deep breath.

“Nothing, she just said I was being possessive, said he was just a friend and he was just comforting her because she got a low grade that day.” Sam rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth with his hand, frustrated. “I knew she was lying. She fucked him, I just know it.” He grunted. “I loved her more than anything and she was letting other men touch her and…and and…be with her  _like that.”_

“So you were jealous?” Linda prompted. Sam glared at her.

“What? You’ve never been jealous? What’s wrong with being jealous?” Sam snapped.

“Nothing, Sam. But it has to be justified. I don’t think a guy touching your girlfriend’s arm justifies you being jealous enough to fight about it. And it definitely didn’t mean she was having sex with him. Does Dean ever touch your arm?” she asked.

“Well, yeah…”

“And do you have sex with him?” Linda’s question was blunt and made Sam screw his face up in disgust.

“No! He’s my brother, what the hell?” Linda didn’t even say anything, clearly making her point. Sam drew a deep breath. It wasn’t just the arm touching thing. He couldn’t explain it, he just knew that she was. He loved her, but she never truly returned the feeling. She was always a little reserved, always a little on guard with him. And he hated that.

“So that night was the night of the fire?” Linda prompted. Sam gave her a small nod. “Let’s talk about that.”

 

_The air was cold and Jessica was hugging herself as her heels clicked angrily along the concrete as they went back to their apartment._

“ _Why are you being like this?” Sam snapped, “I’m the one that just saw my girlfriend let some guy feel her up!” Jessica turned around, blonde hair flying over her shoulder as her eyes narrowed at him._

“ _He wasn’t feeling me up, Sam! James is just a friend. Nothing more! I don’t know how many times we have to go over this! He touched my arm for barely a second because I told him about my low grade, which by the way, I’m still feeling shit about! That’s it! This night was supposed to cheer me up, but you’ve just brought me down again!” She yelled. Passers by were turning their heads to watch them. Sam was practically fuming at the ears. “You’re obsessed with this idea that I’m cheating on you and I’m honestly tired of this argument, I don’t know how many times I can tell you I’m not. I don’t know how to prove it to you.”_

“ _Stop talking to other men would be a start,” Sam glared._

“ _Are you kidding me?!” Jess’s eyes were wide, “you’re crazy! I’m not gonna stop talking to every man in the universe just to make you feel better, what is wrong with you? You’re so possessive!” Sam’s chest heaved._

“ _Nothing is wrong with me, Jess, I love you. I don’t want to share you with anyone!”_

“ _You don’t, Sam! FUCK!” She was wound up, holding her head in her hands for a moment. “You’ve lost it. There’s something wrong with you and I’m done pandering to this stupid, irrational obsession you have. I’m going home, packing my things, and I’m leaving.”_

_She turned on her heels and stormed off again. Sam let her words sink in. There was nothing wrong with him. It was perfectly natural to not want to share your girlfriend with other men, it was perfectly rational to feel jealous sometimes. He let her go for a moment, not sure what to do with himself. He couldn’t let Jessica leave him, he didn’t know what he’d do if she did. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, holding Dean’s speed dial number down._

“ _Sammy?” His older brother’s voice boomed through the handset._

“ _Dean, it’s Jess, she’s leaving me and I don’t know what to do,” he confessed. He wasn’t sure why he’d turned to someone who had never had a romantic relationship, but Dean was his older brother and the person he trusted with his life. He was the only person he had thought of._

“ _Well, there’s plenty more pussy out there, bro,” Dean chirped down the phone. Sam rolled his eyes, hand squeezing his cell a little harder. Why, oh why, did he think calling Dean about a girl was a good idea? His brother’s attitude towards them was disgusting. He would never understand this type of heartache because he’d never let himself fall in love. He’d always sworn he wouldn’t, after seeing what losing their Mom did to their Dad._

“ _For fuck’s sakes, Dean, can’t you think with anything but your dick for five minutes? I love her, I don’t want to lose her, what do I do?” Sam panicked. There was quiet for a moment._

“ _I don’t know, Sammy, I’m sorry,” Dean admitted, “give her time, maybe she’ll come around.” At least he was trying now, but it still wasn’t helpful.“Let me come get you, bring you home for the weekend,” Dean suggested, “just have some time here to clear your head.”_

_Sam rolled his eyes and looked around the quiet street, still seeing Jessica storming ahead on the straight line back to the apartment._

“ _I can’t Dean, I’ve got to fix this, I’ve got to stop her leaving,” Sam decided out loud._

“ _Come on, Sammy, be sensible. Just give her time. Look, I’m on my way.” Sam ignored his brother and hung up the phone, throwing it onto the floor in anger. The phone smashed and broke into pieces. He kicked them into the road and grunted loudly. Why did no one understand him? Why did no one get that he loved her, that he was just trying to keep her?_

 

_He stormed after Jessica again, not catching up with her until he was home and he could see her in their bedroom, suitcase on the bed as she packed._

“ _Jess, come on,” he sighed, leaning against the doorway.  
“Don’t talk to me, Sam,” she spat, frantically throwing clothes into the case._

“ _Jess…seriously,” he warned, feeling himself getting annoyed that she wasn’t snapping out of her little episode, “you’re completely overreacting,” he huffed. Her watery eyes landed on him as she shook her head._

“ _Am I, Sam? You want me to lose half of my friends just because they’re guys and you’re feeling a little jealous!” She shook her head and continued to pack._

_Sam drew a deep breath and pushed himself off of the door frame. Their apartment was old fashioned and cold, the open fireplace was still glowing with embers from earlier on that evening before they’d left. He stood and watched them twinkle for a moment, which relaxed him a little. He walked over to their kitchenette and found the special whiskey he had stored away. It had an extremely high alcohol content, which he figured was perfect for the occasion of drowning his sorrows. He poured a measure and shot it back straight away before pouring a second. Walking back towards Jess with the drink in hand he glared at her._

“ _I can’t believe you’re leaving me,” he snapped. She just shook her head at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, “I gave you everything, Jess, I love you.” He shot back his drink and headed back for another._

“ _Stop, Sam, just shut up,” she whispered, zipping up her case._

_Sam put the glass of his poison down on the table, stalking over to her in only a few long strides until he was directly in front of her._

“ _You’re not leaving,” he told her, hands gripping her arms, “you’re mine. You’ll always be mine.”_

“ _Let go of me, Sam, that hurts,” she complained, trying to tug herself free. His grip remained steadfast as he glared down at her. “Let me go!” she shouted up at him._

“ _You’re not leaving me, Jess!” He shouted, shoving her down onto the bed._

“ _Sam, stop, please you’re scaring me,” she gasped, eyes wide as she looked up at him towering over her._

“ _Don’t move,” he growled, stepping away from her and returned to his drink, replenishing his glass immediately. He took the bottle with him as he stepped away._

_He turned around and paced the room, breathing heavy and eyes squinted in anger. Jess was sat on the bed, afraid to move as she watched him pace. He was almost drunk now, whiskey spilling out of his glass as he held it sloppily in his grip. He kept refilling it to accommodate for the spillage, taking gulps every now and then._

“ _Sam, please, just let me go, I just…” Jessica spoke up but Sam cut her off._

“ _NO!” he roared, throwing the bottle of whiskey into the fireplace as it smashed to a million pieces._

_The fire roared to life, flames escaping the fireplace as they licked at the floor and the photo frames that surrounded the hearth. Sam raised his arms over his eyes as he felt the heat consume him, stumbling back to avoid catching on fire. Jess screamed as the fire quickly started to take hold of everything around them. The old wooden floors, climbing up the door frame, wrapping around the door; their only means of escape. Black smoke filled the room quickly as they both started to cough._

 

_Sam couldn’t remember much else, except waking up on the floor, feeling himself being hoisted up, his arm wrapped around broad shoulders as he blinked his eyes open to see his brother through the smoke._

“ _I’ve got you, Sammy,” Dean grunted._

“ _Get Jess,” Sam spluttered out._

“ _I will, I will,” Dean agreed, “you first.”_

_But Dean wasn’t quick enough. The brothers had barely gotten outside when the apartment exploded, and the windows shattered, sending a rain of glass down onto the street below._

“ _NO! JESS!” Sam screamed, only being held back by Dean as tears streamed down his cheeks._

“ _It’s too late, Sammy, I’m sorry,” Dean gripped Sam’s shoulder hard, his own green eyes watching as the flames consumed the building._

“ _You were meant to save her first, you son of a bitch!” Sam screamed at his brother, shoving him away as he felt his heart shatter like the glass._

 

Sam was silent for a good few moments as he thought about that night. How afterwards, he was taken to hospital and cops had come to question him about what started the fire. It took months for John to clean up that mess, pay people to overlook the whiskey residue from the fireplace. Sam was given 6 months of rehab, not only for his obsession with Jess, but for grievance. It taught him to accept Dean’s choice to save his brother first. It taught him to respect boundaries and to be less jealous. It had been good for him for a long time until Y/N showed up.

“And now you’ve moved on,” Linda reminded him.

“Hardly, how ironic that I now let my girlfriend fuck my brother, huh?” he snapped bitterly, “is that growth enough for you, Linda?” he asked.  

“If you’re not okay with the arrangement, then why did you make it?” she asked.

“Because it was the only way I got to be with her,” Sam explained.

“And you want to be with someone who cannot be happy with you and only you?” Linda raised an eyebrow. “Please don’t take that the wrong way. I just think, with your insecurities, and your jealousy tendencies that this arrangement isn’t the right thing for you. I think you’re better to find a girl that wants you and only you. I know you love Y/N, and I know you want to be with her, but you deserve more. You deserve someone who doesn’t need anyone but you. Don’t you agree?” Linda cocked her head to the side.

Sam sighed heavily, knowing Linda was right. He did deserve someone who only wanted and needed him. He was going to have to become everything Y/N needed, so she never wanted Dean again.


	28. Better Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts seeing things a little differently...

_Dean’s POV_

Sam was a little wound up when he left for therapy that morning. Dean just hoped it helped as much as it had last time. Sam had really fallen off the wagon with Jessica, well before the fire happened. Hell, it was the reason the fire happened in the first place. Dean had always naively assumed that he was just completely smitten with Jessica, he never thought too much about it until he eventually told them what had happened to cause the fire. Sam didn’t see it as his fault, of course. Dean wasn’t sure he ever would because that would mean acknowledging he killed her. No, instead, Sam loved to blame Dean for not saving her first, or for not arriving sooner and saving them both, or lastly, for not letting him die with her. He changed his mind depending on his mood. But luckily, rehab helped him out of that cycle.

Dean knew Sam’s obsession with Y/N wasn’t healthy, it hadn’t been for a long time, but at least it was controlled, by Dean. Y/N was safe as long as he could keep that hold on her. If he thought Sam was taking something too far, he could stop it. If he thought he was making her uncomfortable, he could save her. Sure, he might look like a dick about it, but he’d rather Sam hate him for it than Y/N end up like Jess. Luckily, Y/N always seemed to trust his judgement on things. He didn’t know what he’d do with himself if Sam hurt her. It would be his fault, after all. He’d already let Sam get away with far too much. Dean had found himself struggling to keep the balance between looking out for his brother’s well being and Y/N’s.

If it was up to him, he wouldn’t be sharing Y/N at all. Not for one second. There was a reason he’d never shared his girls with anyone before, even though he could’ve very easily. He liked complete devotion and he wasn’t about to start spending time with some other girl himself. But he recognised that Y/N had needs, needs that he had promised to fulfill but couldn’t. He kind of owed her. And well, it just kept Sam under some sort of control too. Dean had never done romance, he wasn’t sure he ever could or would. He wasn’t even sure he’d recognise if he had feelings for someone. But what he did know was seeing Y/N with his brother, watching Sam kissing her and holding her, watching the way she looked at him with a smile, dare he admit - made him feel jealous.

Maybe it was because she was his sub. Or maybe it was because he thought differently about her than he’d thought about any other girl in his life.

He’d always sworn that he would never fall in love. He’d seen first hand how his mother’s death affected his father. How John became distant and shut off, throwing himself into work so he had no time for family any more. How he never had a romantic relationship again, only sexual ones. And Dean could only assume that John just didn’t have it in him to ever get his heartbroken again, which was why he never put himself in the position where there was a chance. Dean had learned a lot from his Dad growing up, despite him never being around.

John hadn’t had much to do with Dean’s training to become a dominant. Once Dean was old enough and was showing an interest in what his father did, John had the man who trained him to come and train Dean too. For the most part, John and Dean never really discussed each other’s methods or styles. From living with John and his subs in the past, Dean knew John was much stricter than he was, and over the years John had given Dean guidance when he needed it, but that was about it.

One thing that John had always been open about was kissing. He had never kissed his subs on the lips. And this was something that Dean followed through with. He’d never been totally comfortable with the idea of kissing them, anyway. He’d always seen it as romantic and affectionate, two things he wasn’t and didn’t want to be with them. And kissing lead to feelings. And feelings; as John and Sam had proven to Dean over the years, lead to heartbreak. Dean had decided long ago that it wasn’t worth the hassle. Don’t fall in love, don’t get your heart broken. Simple.

At least, it sounded that simple. But for Dean, just like everything else in his life, things had gotten complicated. He wasn’t sure that he  _loved_ Y/N, wasn’t sure he had any kind of feelings for her that weren’t expected in a Dom/sub relationship, but he definitely felt  _something._ He found himself wishing he could do romance, wishing he wasn’t so closed off. He found himself wanting something  _more_  from her. Maybe it was just the jealousy talking, maybe he just wanted an excuse to keep Y/N to himself again. He wasn’t sure.   
  


When she came down to the kitchen that morning, one of his shirts hanging loosely around her frame, he smiled. She always looked beautiful when she’d just woken up. Her hair was a little wild, and her face a little puffy from sleep. He didn’t even have to command her. After yawning a little, she knelt at his feet. Dean reached down to tip her head back so he could see her face, that puffiness he’d been thinking about was there.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he smiled warmly.

“Morning, sir,” she blushed.

“We have the house to ourselves for a few hours,” he noted. She didn’t reply but smiled sweetly at him as he let her chin go. She stayed put, eyes trained on him and unmoving. “I’m just thinking about all the places I’d like to fuck you,” he smirked. He loved the way her lips twitched into a smirk and her cheeks flushed a little when he was crude with her.

He didn’t say anything else as he fixed them both breakfast. They were having porridge today with fruit for Y/N and syrup for him. Dean enjoyed cooking for Y/N, he enjoyed taking care of her and making sure she ate well, even if half the stuff he made her eat he wouldn’t himself. He took the bowls over to the dining table and made the conscious decision to sit where Sam normally would. 

“Kneel at my feet whilst I eat, then you can have yours,” he instructed. Forever obedient, Y/N complied. He ate quickly and moved his bowl out of the way to replace it with Y/N’s in front of him.

He reached the front of his sweatpants and started to rub his growing erection.

“Let me, sir,” Y/N spoke up. He nodded his approval and watched as she shifted so she could pull on the elastic of his pants and let his cock spring free. It landed with a soft thud against his stomach, now almost fully erect as she wrapped her small hand around it and worked her wrist, twisting and tugging the perfect amount. Dean tipped his head back for a moment and grunted. Her hands were soft and warm, and perfect for his cock.

Once he was hard enough he ordered her to stand and guided her to sit on his lap. Lifting her shirt up so he could see the round apples of her ass, his other hand held the base of his cock as he teased it back and forth along her growing slick. She groaned softly, hovering above him, leaning on her forearms on the table. He slowly nudged his way inside, feeling the warm, wet velvet wrap around him perfectly. He slowly guided her down until she was sat, flush on his lap.

He didn’t fuck her, didn’t even move. He just commanded that she ate her breakfast, which she did without question, not daring to move at all herself. He could feel her clench around him every now and then as she ate, which started to drive him crazy, his ass ever so slightly starting to tense and relax of its own accord to try and get some kind of thrusting going. But he kept his self control and waited until she was finished eating. He reached up and pulled the hair back over her shoulder.

“Did you like eating with your cunt stuffed full, baby girl?” he asked, voice raspy. She wiggled her hips a little, bleeding a hiss from his lips as she nodded her head.

“Yes, sir,” she whimpered.

“Want me to fuck you now, huh?” he prompted.

“Yes, please, sir,” she gasped.   
  


*   
  


Dean took full advantage of their free house and fucked Y/N in the kitchen, lounge, games room and on the top of the stairs before they finished in her room where he could make sure she was comfortable and had everything she needed for their aftercare session.

“Dean?” she murmured, face half buried into her pillow, eyes a little heavy. Her skin was glowing in the aftermath of her many orgasms.

“Yes, sweetheart?” he asked, reaching up to brush some of the hair out of her face as he tucked it behind her ear.

“Will you…don’t worry,” she blushed.

“Tell me, baby,” he prompted softly, “this part is your rodeo, tell me what you need,” he encouraged.  He watched her take a deep breath.

“It’s silly, but will you draw on my back with your finger?” she blushed harder. Dean chuckled a little and nodded.

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” he agreed.

He traced his finger lightly over her exposed skin and he watched as she sighed happily to herself.

“God, that feels nice,” she groaned. Dean smiled to himself as he watched her blissed out. He noticed how over the weeks, she’d gotten more comfortable with him during aftercare, and he really liked seeing that side of her. “You know, if you could just be like this outside of the bedroom, not just during aftercare, I think you could be incredibly romantic,” she told him. Dean’s movements slowed. He didn’t have a romantic bone in his body. He scoffed at her words.

“I don’t think so, sweetheart,” he laughed her off. “This is just aftercare,” he reminded her.

“I know,” she told him, lifting her upper body and resting her head on her hand, leaning on her elbow. “But, think about it, why do you do this?” she asked.

“Because if I don’t then I’d be a bad dom,” he told her.

“Yeah, and you don’t want to be a bad dom because…” she prompted. Dean had no idea where she was taking this and raised an eyebrow, “because you care about me, right?” she asked.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he agreed.

“Then that’s enough. This was all I was asking from you, one day a week. A day where you show me you care about me, not just dominating me,” she explained. “I wasn’t asking for sloppy make out sessions under the Eiffel Tower or anything.”

Dean didn’t say anything. He’d never thought about it like that. Maybe he was capable of it, at least the romance Y/N wanted from him. But he wasn’t sure he wanted to give her that. He didn’t want to give himself the chance to fall in love.

“Anyway, I just thought I’d tell you, in case it will help you in the future with someone else,” she shrugged, laying back down. Dean’s finger stopped moving.

“Someone else?” he questioned.

“Yeah, you know, if you ever got another girl,” she replied lazily. Dean’s eyes narrowed a little. He didn’t even want to think about getting another girl.

“Why, you going somewhere, sweetheart?” he quipped, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach that he’d never had before when thinking about a girl leaving.

“Not yet,” she smirked, a teasing tone in her voice. “But, Sam might get really good at the sex thing,” she added. Dean laughed short and loud.

“Yeah, ok,” he snorted. But what if he did? What if Y/N just didn’t need him one day?   
  


*   
  


Dean had decided to take Y/N to lunch. It had been a short while since they’d eaten out together. She came down the stairs wearing a simple summer dress that was fitted to under her bust then hung loose, floating to mid thigh. She looked beautiful as always. The drive to the quaint outside cafe was short and quiet. When they got shown to their table, Dean pulled out a chair and made sure Y/N was comfortable before he sat himself. It wasn’t something he’d done before, but he figured it was a nice thing to do. When it came to ordering he ordered her a pizza, knowing she loved those. She beamed at him when he gave the waiter their order and knowing he was done with her for the day, even let her order a glass of wine.

They sat on the terrace, surrounded by flowers and greenery, in the pleasant heat as they relaxed and talked about all sorts. He felt comfortable, didn’t feel like her dominant in that moment, which was rare because even on her days off, he felt like he should be in control of her. But he was enjoying watching Y/N laugh, her nose crinkling as she did so, listening to her stories. He’d even allowed her to order a dessert if she wanted, but she politely declined. He got himself something, never being one to resist pie. Before he tucked in, he offered Y/N a taste.

“Come on, this is my favourite thing,” he chuckled, holding the full fork in front of her face.

“Alright, one bite,” she agreed, reaching forward and slowly taking the pie into her mouth. She covered her mouth as she chewed, eyes wide.

“Good?” he checked.

“That’s fucking delicious,” she exclaimed. “Sorry, sir,” she blushed.

“Don’t apologise, sweetheart, it is  _fucking delicious,”_  he agreed. “I’ll get you one.” And before she could object, he’d waved a waiter over and ordered her her own slice.

They ate their pies slowly, stopping to laugh and chat in between mouthfuls and once they were both completely satisfied, Dean paid the bill and they left.

“I honestly had the best time, Dean, thank you,” Y/N blushed as she turned to face him in her seat.

“Me too, baby girl,” he smiled. He honestly hadn’t had a good time like that in years. She didn’t say anything else, just stared out of her window and it took him back to the night he took her home for the first time. How she stared out the window looking anxious, so quiet and shy compared to how she was now. He loved how in a matter of weeks she’d grown as a person and as a submissive, and how she’d been able to make him grow as a dominant too. None of his girls had ever been able to do that, and a couple of them had stuck around for over a year.

He didn’t want Phillip to pull up at the front door to the Manor, but it was inevitable. Sam would be home by now and Y/N would no doubt want to spend time with him, so Dean knew he had to dismiss her. As they walked through the front door, Sam was sat on the stairs, seemingly waiting for them.

“Where have you been?” he spat.

“Just took Y/N for some lunch,” Dean frowned a little at Sam’s tone.

“Why?” Sam snapped.

“Because we were hungry and I didn’t feel like cooking,” Dean shrugged, not seeing the big deal. He took his subs out to eat a lot.

“I’m meant to be the one taking her out to eat, not you, that was the deal, Dean,” Sam shot out.

“Sam, it wasn’t like that, right, Y/N?” Dean turned to Y/N, who had been stood there silent the entire time.

“Right,” she nodded, her voice softer than normal.

Dean looked back at Sam and stared for a long moment. Sam was in a bad mood, clearly, and something wasn’t sitting right with him. He wasn’t sure he was completely comfortable with Y/N going with Sam, but what could he do? He’d dismissed her and he didn’t want to seem like he was being unfair.

“I’m going to the gym,” he told them both, “have a good afternoon doing…whatever.” He flicked his wrist as he walked past his fuming younger brother and climbed the stairs to get changed. Therapy had never made Sam worse before. Dean just hoped his better judgement was wrong and Y/N wasn’t in any danger.


	29. Globe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to make you see you don't need Dean anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains GRAPHIC SEXUAL ASSAULT, please don't read if this will make you uncomfortable

_Your POV_

 

You were still a little giddy from your lunch with Dean. You'd never spent time with him like that before. You felt relaxed the entire time, comfortable and happy. And Dean did too. He was laughing, joking and opening up about stuff. He told you stories of when he was younger and told you about his obsession with rock music. It was the first time you'd ever seen the side of Dean that Sam could bring out of him, without his brother around. There was a spark of hope inside you that made you think, that maybe he was finally feeling comfortable with you. Maybe he was seeing you as more than just his submissive. Not that you were desperately hoping he'd fall in love with you any more, not now you had this arrangement with Sam, but you liked to think you were bonding on a different level.

 

Sam was another issue. It wasn't a good sign that you were already having doubts about your new relationship. He was so sweet and caring. He was everything you'd wanted Dean to be. And you knew he meant well trying to be more of what you needed in the bedroom. But honestly? It was awkward and it made you feel uncomfortable. You knew his heart wasn't in it, and you didn't want him to do something just because you wanted it. You knew your new arrangement was probably too good to be true, something was bound to go wrong sooner or later, but at least you could enjoy it for now whilst it lasted.

 

Arriving back from lunch to see the foul mood Sam was in burst your bubble a little. You knew you were only seeing a glimpse into many more fights over you. Dean would want to keep full control over you, clicking his fingers and having you at his side, and Sam would be jealous knowing that you'd always obey. But Sam knew what he was getting himself into. You liked him, you really did, but you had never pretended that you didn't need and want Dean and what he could give you. But you didn't want to leave Sam so soon. You felt like that just made you a massive tease. You'd finally given him a taste at what he'd desperately wanted from you, you couldn't rip it away now.

 

After their little spat, Dean left you alone with your brooding boyfriend.

“It really was just lunch, Sam, no need to get jealous,” you told him. Sam was apparently mad at you too, though you weren't sure why, because he narrowed his eyes at you.

“Sure,” he snapped.

“Sammy, what's up with you?” you asked, confused.

“What's up with me? You've been on a date with my brother! You're meant to only be fucking him, Y/N!” he shouted. You glanced nervously at Mitchell as he stood by the door, not looking at you both, and there was no reaction to your argument on his face, but he would have to be deaf to not hear what Sam had said.

“Let's talk about this upstairs,” you suggested calmly.

 

As soon as your bedroom door was shut you turned to face Sam.

“Sam, Dean already told you, and I'm telling you now, it wasn't like that. We were hungry, he took me for lunch, that's all,” you told him, voice steady and stern.

“Yeah? So why did you both come back looking all happy and shit?” He snapped.

“Because we were happy? We had a good time, that doesn't mean it was a date, Sam!” you tried to rationalise. “Why would I go on a date with Dean now, when I've got you?” you asked him.

“It's not you, it's him! He did that on purpose to take you away from me!”

“Sam, you're being crazy! Dean would never do that,” you shook your head.

 

Sam's eyes flashed dark as he glared at you, closing in on you with two strides of his long legs. He was towering over you, chest puffed out within seconds. Your heart jumped into your throat. You had never felt scared of Sam, you'd never felt uncomfortable around him, not in this way, but right then you feared for your safety a little. The way he was looking at you was scary.

“I'm not being crazy!” He shouted in your face.

“Ok, Sam, ok,” you agreed, a little taken aback.

“So you're telling me there's nothing between you and Dean? Prove it!” He demanded.

“How, Sam?” you asked, afraid of what he was capable of right then. You had no idea this side of Sam existed.

 

Sam didn't say anything for a long moment, just stared down at you, making you feel two foot tall.

“Leave Dean, be with me and only me,” he demanded.

“Sam...” you shook your head, “you know Dean gives me...”

“Gives you what?” Sam interrupts, “bruises? Scars? He roughs you up, yeah? Controls you? Makes you feel like shit...” Sam's large hand reached up to wrap around your throat. “I can do all that,” he told you.

“Sam, stop,” you told him, eyes wide. “Please, just calm down.” You already knew where this was going. He was angry, it was dangerous for him to even consider trying to do anything Dean did when he was angry. He would easily lose control. And that was without even considering the fact he had had no training, knew nothing about you and your body. He didn't know your tells, he didn't know your limits.

 

His hand squeezed your throat tighter.

“Isn't this what you want, baby?” he asked, hazel eyes dark and flickering between yours.

“No, Sam, stop,” you spluttered.

“Dean doesn't stop when you tell him to, does he? I've heard you begging him. No, he keeps going, does whatever he wants to you.” Sam had no idea what he was doing. The fact that he saw this as the same as what happened between you and Dean was proving that plenty.

“Globe, Sam,” you choked out, “globe, that's my safe word it means you have to stop,” you explained. The lack of oxygen was making your brain a little foggy as you tried to breathe normally. Sam's eyes narrowed.

“But I haven't shown you that I can do it all, let me show you,” he told you as you felt his free hand reaching up your dress.

 

“Stop, please,” you begged, tears filling your eyes. “Sam, you don't have to do this, I believe you, I know you could.” You tried to sound convincing, “and I'll leave Dean I promise,” you agreed.

“Well I know Dean likes to abuse that mouth, I've seen the photos,” he smirked. You had no idea what he was on about, but you shook your head, lip trembling.

“Globe, Sam, globe,” you repeated like it would do any good.

“Not yet, baby, I know you can take more, I've got so much to show you,” he purred. He tugged on your body and forced you over to your bed, throwing you down onto it as he reached down and ripped your dress up to your chest, tearing your panties down your legs.

 

You whimpered, tears streaming down your cheeks.

“Sam, please, it's not like this,” you sobbed. Sam growled as you heard a belt buckle and a zip. You felt him pull your thighs apart forcefully and yelped. “DEAN!” you screamed. Sam was on top of you in seconds, his large clammy hand over your mouth.

“Ssshhh, I don't want to share you, baby, you're mine. Don't want Dean coming in and stealing all our fun. You don't need him any more, I'm giving you what you want now,” he whispered. You tried to shout again, but his thick meaty palm muffled the noise. His hold on you was almost effortless, but still you couldn't move. His fingers slipped between your legs as he found that you weren't aroused. Spitting onto his fingertips he rubbed the wet around before guiding himself towards your entrance.

 

You shook your head as best as you could under his grip, and instinctively started to use your safe tap against him arm, knowing full well he had no idea what you were doing or why. It wasn't going to stop him. He didn't push in yet, he held back as his eyes scanned your face, tears soaking his fingers.

“Of course, you like a spanking,” he nodded. “I almost forgot, I'm so sorry baby, I'll get better,” he reassured you. He climbed off of you and pulled you up quickly by your hand. “Over my knee,” he demanded.

“Sam, please don't do this, please,” you pleaded. He just sat on the end of the bed and stared up at you expectantly. This wasn't working. You needed to find a different approach. It was like he genuinely believed that this was all part of the act. That you cried and begged Dean to stop as part of some game.

 

“Get over here, Y/N,” he ordered. You shook your head.

“Sam, please just listen to me. This isn't how Dean does it, okay? Let me tell you what I like and then we can do that,” you sniffled. Sam cocked his head to the side.

“What are you talking about, Y/N? I've heard you sobbing, telling Dean to stop, and he hasn't.”

“Yes, but then I said globe. Ok? Globe is my safe word, that's what I use when I want it to stop for real. And every time I say it, Dean stops straight away,” you tried to explain calmly, but your voice was jumping on your staggered breath. “And I'm saying globe, Sam. Which means we stop,” you added.

“But I'm trying to give you what you want,” he frowned.

“I know, baby, I know, but this isn't right,” you told him. His eyes narrowed again.

“If I'm in charge then I'll decide what's right and wrong, now get over here, Y/N!” he shouted.

 

You stared at Sam's lap for a moment and in that second you decided to run. You turned around and ran out of your room quickly, heading down the hall towards Dean's room as you thumped on the door.

“Dean!” you shouted. You looked over your shoulder to see if Sam had followed you and sure enough, rounding the corner, his jeans still undone but pulled up, Sam was closing in on you. Dean's door was unlocked and you got inside quickly, closing the door tight behind you and turning the lock. You saw some furniture to the side of the door frame and tried to move a sideboard over the door so Sam couldn't get in.

 

Your hands were shaking as you stepped back, hoping the reinforcement was enough to keep Sam out. The door was shaking in its frame.

“Baby, come on, I'm sorry, we'll try something different!” Sam tried, shouting through the door. You backed away and sat on Dean's bed, body trembling with fear. “OPEN UP!” With each thump of the door you jumped. But after a couple of minutes, he seemed to give up. There was no way out. The only way to escape was back down the corridor, past your room, past Sam's room. You were trapped. The door stopped shaking and you tried to calm your breathing. You'd only ever been in Dean's room once before. You were consumed in his scent and it was already calming you. Curling up on his bed, you wrapped the sheets around you and took in his smell, hoping he'd be back up from the gym soon.

 

You must've fallen into a sleep because you jolted awake to the sound of the door trying to be knocked down again.

“Y/N? It's me, open up!” You could hear Dean's voice and suddenly, you felt safe. You scrambled out of bed to try and move the sideboard to let him in and unlocked the door quickly. You needed him, you needed to feel okay again. Opening the door you stood face to face with the green eyed Winchester.

“Y/N? What the hell's going on, sweetheart?” he asked, confused. You stepped forward and pressed your face into his chest, breaking down as you sobbed.

“I said globe, Dean. I said globe over and over but he didn't stop.”

 


	30. Defences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to pick up the pieces of Sam's mistake

_Dean’s POV_

As he climbed the stairs every muscle ached. He’d not worked out properly for a long time. He enjoyed it now and then, but was no where near the level of fit that Sam was at. He enjoyed keeping on top of his shape, feeling a little better about himself but he wasn’t crazy about working out every day like his brother. He had to keep his strength up for his stamina, and to make everything in the bedroom easier but that was all he cared about really. He was still a little sweaty, lifting the edge of his t shirt to dab at his forehead. He was feeling pumped, adrenaline running high and if he hadn’t had already dismissed Y/N for the day, he’d probably want to fuck her again right now…but maybe after a shower first.

As he reached the top of the stairs he frowned, Sam was pacing in the door way of Y/N’s room, chest puffed, trousers undone around his waist and he looked pissed. Dean immediately felt his stomach tighten, the possibilities of what Sam was capable of coming to mind.

“Sammy?” Dean roared when he watched Sam leave her room to glance down the hallway towards his room. Sam’s head snapped to Dean, his face hardening as his eyes glared ahead.

“Back off, Dean,” Sam warned.

“What the fuck is going on?” Dean asked immediately, “where’s Y/N?”

Sam huffed, his eyes looking back to Dean’s bedroom door. Dean figured she was in there but before he could make his way there, Sam’s large arm reached out and stopped him.

“Sammy,” Dean warned, “let me pass,” he demanded.

“No,” Sam said simply. “We just had an argument, when she’s calmed down she’ll realise she’s been stupid. She just needs time,” Sam explained.

“She’s my sub, Sam, I think I know what she needs. If I want to see her, I will!” Dean’s dom voice boomed, he didn’t believe Sam for one second that it was only an argument. Y/N had never been in his room without his permission, so whatever reason she’d fled there was serious.

“No, Dean,” Sam barked, stepping in front of him.

“Get out of my way, Sam,” Dean warned. But Sam stayed unmoving. Dean took a step back, seeming to back off which made Sam drop his defences a little, before throwing a punch straight into Sam’s face and sending him flying to the floor. Dean was quick to manoeuvre around his brother and head to his door, it wouldn’t open, of course.

When it finally did and he saw her, make up a mess down her face, his heart sank to his stomach. He held her tightly.

“I said globe, Dean. I said globe over and over but he didn’t stop,” she sobbed. His body tensed as he held her. Sam had taken it too far. Dean was speechless, a million thoughts rushing through his mind when he thought about what his brother had done. Or what Dean could only assume he’d done. Y/N was relying on him to say something, something that made her feel better. He couldn’t get caught up in his head right now, he had to be her dominant, it was what she needed.

“It’s ok, sweetheart, he’s not going to touch you again, I promise,” he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Her body trembled against him as she clung to him for dear life. He didn’t want to leave her, but he also needed to release the anger that was bubbling to boiling point inside him. He needed to deal with his brother.

“Stay here, sweetheart, I’ll be right back,” he told her softly, hand brushing down her hair as he kissed her temple. She stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself as she stared wide eyed at him. He was quick to make his way back to his brother who was now sat on the floor, leaning against the wall outside of Y/N’s room, reaching up and wiping the blood trickling from his nose as he coughed.

Dean reached down for him, grabbing him by the collar as he punched him again, and again, and again. Over and over until Sam’s face was a bloody mess and he was laying on the ground unresponsive. Dean had to take a deep breath and force himself to stop before he took it too far. But he knew if he thought it wouldn’t kill him, he would punch Sam several more times. He wasn’t nearly done letting out his anger. But fuck did it feel good to feel his fist hit his brother’s face like that, after what he’d done to Y/N.

Dean was unbelievably pissed that Sam would snap and turn on Y/N like that. That he would take it that far. He had no clue what he was doing, no idea what damaged he’d caused her. Damage Dean was going to have to somehow repair. How could he do that? And to think Sam always called himthe monster for what he liked? Dean would never dream of carrying on after someone used their safe word, he couldn’t bare the thought of taking it that far.

But, more than anything, Dean was pissed at himself. This was all his fault. He knew the second they got back from their lunch that Sam was in a bad mood, his gut told him not to trust Y/N alone with him. But he didn’t listen. He tried to be fair and reasonable, he went against his better judgement to give Y/N the arrangement she’d asked for. After everything that happened with Jessica, Dean should’ve known Sam was a ticking time bomb. He should never have let Y/N near him in the first place. But if he hadn’t have agreed to what he did, maybe this would’ve happened when Dean wasn’t around to pick up the pieces, and that was worse.

Dean straightened up, staring down at his brother as he lay there, breathing shallow, blood dripping from his face to the floor. Dean opened and closed his sore fist as he steadied his breathing. Sam’s blood was on his knuckles and he knew he had to sort this all out before he could devote 100% of his attention to Y/N and trying to help her recover. Dean wiped his hand on the side of his trousers and reached for his cell from his pocket.

“Dad, we have a mess to clean up,” he sighed.

“ _What the fuck have you done now, son?!_ ” John huffed. Dean stared down at Sam again.

“Sam snapped again. He’s probably going to need to go to hospital, get his face fixed up.” Dean explained.

“ _Fuck_.” John grunted. There was a moment’s silence. “ _Is Y/N okay_?” The fact that his father knew that Y/N was obviously involved paid testament to how predictable this all was, which only made Dean feel worse. He should’ve known. Should’ve stopped it before it could start.

“No, don’t think so,” Dean admitted, “but I’ll handle her.”

“ _Leave the rest to me, you deal with Y/N_ ,” John ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Dean agreed, hanging up. He lazily jabbed a foot into Sam’s side as the younger brother groaned a little in protest and made his way back Y/N, who was still stood where he left her in his door way, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Ok, sweetheart, let’s get you cleaned up,” he spoke softly, “you don’t have to worry about Sam any more, he’s not sticking around.” Dean explained.

“What’s gonna happen to him?” She asked softly, wet eyes wide.

“Don’t you worry about that, baby girl, let’s just worry about you,” he demanded gently, leading her into his en suite. He only had a shower which wasn’t ideal because he wanted her to soak so he could bathe her properly, but it was better than walking her past Sam right now, so he’d make do. He started the spray and got the temperature right before stripping his top first, leaving his shorts on so as not to make her feel uncomfortable. She was sobbing as he carefully lifted her dress up her body and over her head.

“You tell me if you don’t want me to do anything okay?” he checked. She nodded.

“It’s okay, Dean, I trust you,” she told him weakly.

It warmed his heart to hear that. She still trusted him. That was good, he had a better chance of helping her this way. He wished pulling out every aftercare trick in the book would do the job, but he wasn’t hopeful. He noticed Y/N wasn’t wearing any panties and after a quick glance over, he made sure she didn’t have any marks or injuries that needed his attention first. She seemed okay in that respect, so he took her hand guided her into the shower, under the warm spray.

He wet her hair and was gentle with the wash cloth that he dabbed over her body. He kept leaning forward to kiss her forehead often, hoping that it had been long enough for her to find them comforting like he’d tried to make them. She did seem to relax a little, closing her eyes and drawing a deep breath each time he kissed her.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N,” Dean whispered to her as he washed her hair, “you’re safe.” She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. “You’re okay, I’ve got you,” he soothed.

When he got them both out, he dried her hair with a towel and gave her an oversized t shirt and some sweatpants of his to wear. He brushed her hair whilst she sipped some water and encouraged her to lay on his bed as he lay beside her and ran his finger up and down her back in random patterns. She seemed to really enjoy that earlier. She was silently crying, so shut off and distant, barely saying a word. He rummaged through the drawers next to his bed for a twinkie. They were full of sugar and might help her, but she didn’t finish it and just went back to laying there quietly.

Eventually she fell asleep and he just kept an arm around her until there was a soft rap at the door. Dean got up very carefully as not to wake her and answered to see John.

“Sam’s gone,” John started, “he’ll be recovering in hospital for a few days and then he’s going back to rehab,” he told him quietly after looking over Dean’s shoulder and seeing Y/N sleeping. “Is she okay?” he checked.

“Don’t know, Dad, it’s bad. Nothing’s working,” Dean sighed.

“Did you bathe her?” Dean nodded, “praise her? Confirm she’s safe? Give her water? Something sugary? Soft touches?” All the while Dean nodded at his father. “Held her?” he added. Dean nodded.

“Maybe she’ll feel better after her sleep,” he shrugged.

“You’re not going to be able to get her back to normal, son. What you’re doing is good and it will help, but this is gonna stay with her for a long time. She might even want to leave,” John warned.

Dean gulped. He hadn’t considered that yet, but it made sense. Why would she want to stay with him after what had happened? Even though it wasn’t him, she’d used her safe word and it didn’t save her like it was supposed to. She wasn’t just going to bounce back from that.

“What you’re doing is cleaning up Sam’s mess, it’s never going to be perfect,” John added. Dean sighed and looked back over his shoulder at her as she slept peacefully.

“I should never had let him near her,” Dean frowned.

“Sam has issues, Dean, but you weren’t to know how bad he was. None of us were, we handled the situations we were in the best we could. If you truly felt like you couldn’t give Y/N everything she needed, then it was responsible of you as her dominant to make sure she got it somehow, and that seemed like the best option,” John reassured him.

“Fuck, I should’ve just sucked it up and done it myself. I should’ve just given her what she wanted! Why didn’t I just kiss her? All this because of a fucking kiss!” Dean was getting wound up at himself now. His bed was a little away from his door, so he wasn’t too worried about waking her.

“You haven’t kissed her?” John asked, “ever?” he added.

“No, Dad, you always told me you don’t kiss your subs,” he frowned.

“Well I don’t because your mother was the last woman I kissed and that’s the way I want it to stay, there’s no law that you can’t.” Dean glared a little. He never realised that before.

“Well, anyway, kissing is romantic and intimate and I don’t do that,” Dean defended.

John raised an eyebrow as he stared at his eldest son.

“Son, I know you’ve seen some shit when it comes to love. I mean what with me and your mother, and Sam with Jess, but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to know what it’s like. Because yeah, it can hurt and it can end badly, but it can also be the best feeling in the world. And I’d hate to think you were holding back, not living your life because you’re afraid of it. You are not me, you are not Sam. You are stronger than both of us. You deserve something real, more than just fucking.”

Dean was a little speechless. Him and his father were never particularly close, hell they’d hardly ever even been father and son, the only thing that they had in common was the passion they shared for dominating women. And that was hardly something to bond with your father over. So hearing John talk to him like that, about his feelings and about what he hoped for his son, threw him.

“Yeah, says the guy who has multiple subs at home,” Dean smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Dean, I’ve been in love, I loved your Mom, she was my world. It wasn’t the best marriage but no relationship is perfect. I’ve not missed out. I’ve been there, done that. You haven’t.”

Dean looked back at Y/N who was still sleeping peacefully. Maybe his dad was right, maybe he was missing out. He hadn’t even tried, not properly. If he was honest with himself, even when he took Y/N on those dates he was reserved, he’d already made up his mind it wouldn’t work, put his guard up. He built a high wall around himself long ago. Could he really bring himself to knock that down now?

“She’s never needed Sam, Dean. She’s only ever needed you.”


	31. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what you need from Dean, but is he finally ready to give it to you?

_Your POV_

As you blinked your eyes open they stung. They felt puffy and burned. Dean was by your side.

“Hey sleepy girl,” he smiled softly, “how you feeling?” he checked. Your head was banging as you slowly sat up. You could see out of Dean’s large window that it was just hitting morning as the sun rose over the fields.

“How long did I sleep?” you asked softly.

“About two days,” Dean told you. “Been worried about you, sweetheart,” he told you seriously. You frowned. You’d never slept that long before. Clearly, you needed it and as you drew a deep breath, you realised you did feel a little better. Not perfect, and the very thought of Sam made you want to be sick, but the panic had gone. You were safe with Dean. He would never hurt you. He was safe.

Dean watched you carefully, like you were about to shatter at any moment and honestly? Maybe you were.

“Are you hungry? Do you want breakfast?” he asked. You wrapped an arm around yourself, rubbing your shoulder as you looked around his room. You’d not really taken it in before now. It was everything you expected from Dean. Pale cream walls with dark wooden furniture. He had some band posters in frames, a couple of those pin up style girls too, but they weren’t too tacky. He had a couple of old car registration plates lined along one wall, a large stereo system with stacks of old cassette tapes piled up.

“Sweetheart?” Dean prompted and when you felt his hand land on your back you flinched hard. He backed off. “I’m sorry,” he told you straight away.

“No, Dean, it’s fine,” you reassured him. You didn’t want him to be afraid of touching you. You weren’t afraid of him, and you were okay with him touching you. It had just taken you off guard. You actually found yourself wishing he would touch you. It calmed you, made you feel safe and grounded. You wanted his lips on you, you wanted his body weighing down on yours. You couldn’t bare the thought of him dominating you like he normally would, and you weren’t sure if you ever could again, but for the first time in a long long time, you wanted  _boring, normal sex._

You wanted the raw intimacy, you wanted the vulnerability. And you wanted it with Dean, the only person you felt you trusted any more.

“Would you like me to get Poppy to give you a massage? Might make you feel better?” Dean suggested.

“Sure, Dean,” you nodded, not really thinking about what he was saying. You trusted him, trusted his instincts, if he thought something was going to help, you’d do it.

“Ok, great, I’ll call her,” Dean smiled, climbing off the bed.

“De?” you called. He stopped and immediately walked to your side.

“Yes, sweetheart?” he asked, green eyes soft.

“Where you going?” you asked him quickly, not wanting him to leave you. You watched as he sat on the edge of bed alongside your legs and you breathed a breath of relief that he was staying.

“Nowhere, baby girl, I’m right here,” he reassured you, gently placing his hand on your leg over the covers. You reached forward for his hand and held it between your own, pulling it into your lap. His callous thumb brushed along the back of your hand. “I’m not leaving you, Y/N, I’m here, whatever you need.”

 

*

 

You stood in the doorway, Poppy’s usual warm smile plastered on her face. But the thought of her touching you filled you with dread. You were paralysed to the spot.

“Y/N? Are you okay?” Poppy checked. You just nodded, not sure what else to say or do.

“Okay, as usual, get undressed and lay on the couch, let me know when you’re ready,” her soft voice that was normally soothing just made you feel claustrophobic. You didn’t want to get undressed, you didn’t want her to touch you. You wanted Dean. Where was Dean?

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” you shook your head and left the room quickly, humiliated that she’d come all this way and you couldn’t follow through.

You were quick to return to Dean’s room, closing the door behind you. You could hear the shower running and went and sat on Dean’s bed as you waited for him to get out. He must’ve heard the door because he came out, towel wrapped low around his waist, water dripping down his body and he hadn’t turned the water off yet.

“Y/N? You ok?” he checked, “what happened to your massage?” he asked gently as he approached you. You rose to your feet and stepped towards him.

“I don’t want her to touch me, Dean, I don’t want anyone to touch me,” you explained, reaching out for him, “except you.” You looked up at him through your lashes as he reached up and cupped your face in his hands.

“Tell me what you need, baby girl,” he demanded softly, pushing the hair out of your face. You bit your bottom lip. You didn’t want to sound crazy, you didn’t want to rush into anything in case you weren’t ready, in case what you thought you wanted wasn’t what you actually needed. You slowly traced your fingertips down his damp chest. And you were afraid he’d deny you. What if he, yet again, couldn’t give you what you needed? So you decided to just shake your head gently.

Dean’s thumbs rested under your chin so he could lift your face to look at him.

“Tell me, Y/N. Anything, whatever you need.” He chased your eyes with his when you tried to look away again. They flickered between yours as his large, warm hands still kept you in your place. You started to stroke his toned body again as you drew a deep breath.

“You can’t,” you told him, shaking your head again as you decided against telling him. Dean frowned for barely a second.

“I can try,” he whispered, “let me try,” he nodded.

You bit your bottom lip again and leaned forward, kissing the centre of his chest, letting your lips pepper up to his neck, to under his ear, your hands spreading out further as you felt the muscles under his soft, tanned skin.

“I need this, soft and gentle,” you whispered against his skin. You felt as he swallowed thickly beneath your lips and for a second you worried you’d asked too much of him. His hands were practically hovering over your skin as he ran them down the sides of your arms and instead of pushing you away, like you’d started to convince yourself he’d do, he pulled you closer, moaning softly under his breath. You looked up at him, kissing the underside of his jaw. His lips pressed to your cheek, his one hand travelling up your back to your hair as his fingers combed through it.

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” he asked, a little breathless.

“Yes, Dean, I need you,” you murmured, “I need…something good,” you concluded. You slowly reached forward and pulled on his towel as it loosened around his waist before falling to his feet. You were surprised to see he was growing hard. You assumed he’d need more than this to get him going. Usually you would too, but there was something about it; so raw and intimate, that aroused you like nothing else. It was different and special. But maybe you were thinking too much into it.

“Dean I…” you stopped, you wanted to make sure you were on the same page here. “I don’t want…normal. I want…” you weren’t sure how to word it.

“I know, sweetheart,” he nodded.

“Are you sure?” you checked.

“I’m sure,” he agreed.

  
He was slow to lift his large shirt over your head, exposing your naked breasts as he dropped it to the floor. His eyes scanned you like he’d never seen you naked before, hands exploring the curves of your body. His touch was like nothing he’d ever given you. He left goosebumps in his wake, your nipples hardening in the cool air. His fingers hooked into the waistband of the sweatpants of his you were wearing. But before he pulled them down he hesitated, taking a deep breath as he looked up at you. You smiled softly at him, reaching out to stroke down the side of his stubbled face.

“Baby girl,” he paused, “before we continue…” he stepped back, a blush staining his cheeks.

“Dean?” you prompted softly.

“I want to be everything that you need…” You could already feel the disappointment as you prepared for him to let you down.

“It’s fine, Dean,” you cut across him, “I understand, we don’t have to do this. This isn’t you, I get it. It’s not really me either, but I wanted it with you. I’m sorry,” you apologised.

“Sweetheart, sweetheart, stop,” he laughed a little, stepping forward and cupping your face as he looked you in the eyes again. “If you let me finish,” he smiled softly. “I want to be everything that you need, and I’m gonna try, I just need you to be patient with me. I’ve never done this before,” he blushed. You frowned a little, not sure exactly what he meant at first.

“Done what before?” you prompted, not wanting to assume anything and be let down when you’d gotten it wrong.

“Well for starters,” he murmured, eyes dropping down your face, “this…”   
  


His plump lips pressed against yours, they were sweet and warm, everything you imagined and more. You felt your whole body tingle, stomach doing somersaults as he pulled you closer and deepened the kiss. His tongue teased your bottom lip and you granted him access, feeling him work the muscle against yours. Your hands reached up for his face, fingertips brushing through the short hair on the back of his neck. He broke away far too soon, resting his forehead against yours.

“Well that’s one thing to check off,” he smirked. You giggled, biting your kiss swollen lip. “I’ve never kissed any of my subs because I never wanted to fall in love,” he started, “I’ve always known that if I kissed you, it would change everything, and that scared me,” he explained softly. “But these last few days I realised, all this time I’ve just been fighting the inevitable. You’ve been mine all this time, but baby, what I’ve been too scared to admit is I’m yours. I’ll always be yours.”   
  


## THE END


End file.
